My Secret Life
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Edward is married, Bella has her own hectic life. A high school reunion reunites them. Will Edward cheat on his wife with Bella? Will they be able to keep the secret? AH. AU.
1. Reunited

**I do not own Twilight! I truly hope you like this one. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Ten years reunion, this Friday, The St. Regis New York hotel at 7 pm. Perfect! Everything I needed. Meet those losers…maybe, just maybe, my…._No Bella, don't go there!_

"Bella, Mr. Simpson is here!" Jessica, high school friend and my assistant told me. Mr. Simpson is one of my patients, the most scary one. I am a psychiatrist. I love talking with people, knowing their problems and helping them.

"Send him in" I sighed.

"Are you going?" she asked me, gesturing to the letter on my desk.

"I guess" She left and I started my session.

Friday had come. I put the only nice dress I had on me and a pair of high heels and made my way to the hotel. How my whole class from Forks got in NY is beyond me, but I'm happy I don't have to go the whole way back there.

I felt uncomfortable in my dress, it was knee length, black with a deep V neckline.

I greeted people, talked with them, avoided some I despised. Then a hand on my arm stopped me. The electricity told me who he was.

"Bella? Is it really you?" the velvet voice asked lowly.

I turned and looked in his green eyes, they were sparkling. "Yes, it's me. Hello, Edward. What are doing here?" From what I remembered from the letter, only my promotion was supposed to be here, not all promotions that were there over the years.

"I have heard of the reunion and I wanted to see some familiar faces" he whispered, hand still on my upper arm. That's when I saw it, sparkling in the dim light, a golden wedding band.

"I see you finally found the one" I don't know how my voice sounded, to me it sounded dejected.

"Yes" he answered simply and tried to smile. The smile didn't even form correctly on his lips, but reach his eyes.

"Something wrong? Problems, already? You must be a newlywed"

"Not really. I got married after high school, first year of college"

"Oh"

"Bella, do really want to stay here? Or would you like to join me to dinner?" Should I say yes? He _is_ married. His eyes were pleading me, so I nodded.

When we settled and ordered I asked what had he done all those years.

"Not much. I'm a lawyer. You?"

"Don't laugh. A shrink" Ok, if I was honest, I should have told him my other job…but no one knew about it.

"Really? I should tell Alice about you, you must be a great one. She just suffered recently and needs help" he whispered, sounding concerned about this Alice.

"Your wife?"

He chuckled, "No, my sister in law. She's Jasper's wife"

"Jasper, yes…and…Emmett, right?" I was glad I could remember his brothers' names.

"Yeah, right. So, anything else interesting you'd like to tell me? We have thirteen years to make up for"

"Not much. I just regret losing contact" I smiled.

"Me too, me too. You have no idea how I regret that. Now we met again and I won't let you go again," he sounded so determinate.

"Oh and I regret losing contact with my college room mate. She was amazing, but one day she simply left. Her parents wanted her to marry some guy…you know better how it is with those arranged marriages," I explained.

"Do I ever?" he muttered.

"Yeah…I take it this is an arranged one"

"Yes, but at first there was truly something, now…let's just say it's only one sided" he murmured watching me take this in.

"I'm so sorry. Is she cheating?" I asked concerned. This stuff can affect the other, I wanted to help him.

"No. I never loved _her,_" he said looking in my eyes.

I blushed and looked away.

"You're married and three years older" I tried to reason, knowing where he was heading.

"Being older didn't stop us in the past. Even though, then you were a minor" Edward whispered.

I crossed my legs, brushing his leg in the process. His eyes widened and he moaned softly. "Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, please. I missed you every second of every day!" he declared.

Our food came and we ate in silence, casting side-glances from time to time.

When we were done, his phone rang.

"Hello…Not tonight…I know…Of course, tomorrow we'll go there, honey…Good night!" he looked at me sheepishly.

"Was that your wife?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you have someone home you have to be with?"

I should have said yes and end this before it began, but my mouth said "No". Edward grinned and took my hand. His weeding band cold on my palm, burning in my skin.

"Let's go back to the hotel" he murmured.

"I'm sure the party is over by now" I told him.

"We're booking a room for the night or would you like to show me where you live" he said grinning.

"WHAT? Wait a moment! What do you want to do?" I asked panicked.

"I told you. I missed you, Bella"

"My flat. We need to talk. You're not wasting money on me"

"Fine. You didn't change one bit. Lead the way" Edward said gripping my hand.

We got a cab. "140 Hackensack St. East Rutherford" I said to the driver.

"Really? They pay you that much to tell them they're mad?" Edward asked surprised.

"I thought, your brother's wife wanted to see me" I teased him.

"Well…she is psychic" he said chuckling.

"Some give me $700 per session. And a session can last five hours sometimes" I said.

"Ok, I'm changing my job" he declared solemnly.

"How much do you get on a case if I'm not rude?"

"Well…it depends; the last case offered me $1000 to save her cat! So I did," he grinned at the memory.

"We did pretty good with our lives" And I left out, again, my other job. He is the only person I will tell about it, if I will tell anyone at all.

"Here we are. Have a nice night" the cab driver said to us. We thanked him and got out.

We got inside and we were greeted by my doorman, Seth.

"Hi, Seth" I said.

"Bella! He came aga-" he stopped and looked at Edward strangely.

"Again? Haven't you told him to stop coming? Oh, he's Edward, an old friend"

"Hello! And I did, countless times. Why don't you just tell him…to stop coming yourself?" he asked aggravated.

"I can't just tell Jacob to go away! He needs my help!" I told him sternly.

"Then you deal with him. If someone will come knocking at two am on your door, you should know it's him!" with that Seth turned away from us and busied himself with his phone. Perfect!

"Come on. Second floor" I told Edward.

"Who's Jacob?" he growled.

"A patient! He has a bad habit of cheating on his wife and stupidly tells her all his sexcapades…I haven't met such a stupid man before" I unlocked the door and got inside. The moment I heard the door close behind Edward and the lock clicking, I realized something big would happen tonight.

Edward helped out of my coat and hanged mine and his in the closet.

"Would you like a glass of something?" I asked fidgeting.

"Sure, but just one. I want to remember tonight" he murmured in my neck. Goose bumps erupted on my skin and I went to get two glasses and some whiskey.

"This apartment is amazing, Bella" Will I ever get tired of hearing him say my name?

"Thank you" I said taking a seat on an armchair, away from the couch where he had folded himself.

"Won't you stay with me?" he cooed, playing with the rim of his glass.

"Let's talk…I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if I stay too close to you" I whispered.

"That's the point. Lose control with me" his words made me melt. Could he be any more cheesier?

"Edward, I don't…you're married. I can't do this! I'm not that kind of girl that destroys marriages," I told him, hoping he will understand.

"I already had in mind to divorce her. For quiet awhile. Now I have a reason," Edward said.

"Let me guess, I'm the reason?"

"Of course! Bella, have you forgotten how wonderful we were together? I haven't, I've thought of you every day and every night" he confessed.

I sat there, frozen. I've though of him, always, of course. I was the silly freshman with a crush on the handsome senior, but…Edward thinking of me? I couldn't breathe.

"Bella? Are you ok?" he asked panicked, suddenly next to me, perched on the arm of the armchair.

"I…you really thought of me?" I asked breathlessly.

"Always" he vowed. Edward took my face in his hands, "I haven't stopped loving you"

I put my hands in his hair, moaning when I felt the softness of it. He was the same Edward, only there was something on his left hand that was stopping me from throwing myself at him.

"Bella, say something, love"

"I want this. I would be stupid if I would deny it. But…we can't"

"We can. Look, I promise I will divorce her" he said seriously, caressing my face.

I looked at him, wanting to believe him. A part of my brain told me to not believe him, but I listened to my heart.

"Our little secret" I murmured.

"I can do secrets. Been there, done that" he winked at me. Of course, no one knew we were together in high school, no one knew he was sneaking in my room at night, making love with me, no one knew about us!

"This apartment provides us a very big, fluffy and comfortable bed" I whispered.

"Let's test it. How resistant is it?" he asked grinning.

"Let's hope we don't destroy anything, I don't have time to repair anything. God, how mortifying was explaining dad that dent! And it was only your fault!"

"I pushed the bed, I didn't realize it will destroy the wall" he mocked me laughing.

"Oh shut up! What was I supposed to tell him? You know, my boyfriend, that no one knows of, was here last night, actually, right now he's in the closet if you'd like to meet him, and pounded into me making the bed move and destroying the wall?" I asked, my voice raising.

"Boyfriend. I like that" he mused.

We got in my bedroom.

"No!" Edward exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around for something that might have got that reaction from him.

"You have a blasted window behind the bed! Do you want us to fly and land outside? I won't mind, you know I never stop until I'm done" he murmured.

"Well, I have a guestroom, the bed is close to the wall, like my old one was" I told him.

"Where is it? I can't wait another moment. Thirteen years is too much"

We went next door and Edward grinned. "It's exactly as your old bedroom"

"I know" Now what? It was weird.

Edward turned me to him, cupped my face, "Are you sure? There's no turning back, ever, if I have a taste of you again" he asked seriously.

"Positive" I murmured, leaning into him.

He closed the gap between us and touched our lips together. I gasped at the amazing feeling, I buried my fingers in his wild mess of hair and kissed him fiercely. His tongue traced my lips slowly asking for permission. I opened my mouth and felt that delicious tongue of his caressing my mouth, our tongues caressed each other. Our hands were roaming our bodies trying to remember how the other felt under the others touch. When his hand landed on my exposed breast, I moaned loudly breaking the kiss.

His lips started to kiss my throat and suck on my pulse point, then he licked at that sensitive spot behind my ear. Edward was driving me wild and he knew it! My trembling hands reached his tie and I loosened it and started unbuttoning his shirt. I fumbled a bit, but managed to get it open. He shrugged out of it and turned me around. He kissed my back until he reached the zipper of the dress and I felt his teeth on it, dragging it down; his fingers were following the zipper, caressing my back. When the zipper stopped, the dress fell on the floor. I stepped out of it and turned to take in the glorious man behind me. Hair tousled more than usual, tie around his neck and his dress pants were clinging to him because of his prominent hard on. Edward stepped out of his shoes and took his socks off; I followed his movements and took my high heels off. Then, I realized I wasn't wearing a bra. I blushed.

"Beautiful" he murmured, touching my cheek softly.

My hands went to his pants zipper and I pulled it down, brushing his erection eliciting a low moan from him. My blood was boiling, I had dreamt of this for the past thirteen year.

The pants won't go down. Am I missing something?

"Belt" Edward murmured chuckling. He helped me open it and the pants were at his ankles. He stepped out of them and were we just in our underwear.

I took in all of him, from his face, down his neck, I could see his pulse and his Adam apple bobbing up and down, his chest and his abs, oh how well sculpted he was, there was something that was hidden partially by his briefs, could it be a tattoo? Oh and yes, my best friend was standing at attention, begging me to touch him, Grandward or Bella's slave as Edward had called his dick many times, was there. My eyes traveled down to his toned legs and I finished with his toes.

"Finished inspecting me?" murmured an amused Edward. "Everything in place?"

"Err you are even more glorious that I remember" I said blushing a dark shade of red.

"I must say you filled in the right places. My pillow seems bigger and your hips are magnificent" he whispered soaking in me.

"What's that?" I blurred out pointing to his briefs, that thing I've seen earlier.

"Why, have you forgotten about your slave?"

"No, Edward. This" I murmured tracing what I was sure, now, that it was a tattoo. He shivered under my touch and I could have sworn his cock twitched.

"Let's take those off" Edward said, his finger hooking in my knickers and tugging them down. "Holy hell" he murmured when he saw me. I hadn't waxed, didn't have a reason.

"I'll wax, I promi-" he was up, his mouth on mine in less than a second.

"Don't! I love you like this!" he murmured. It was the second time he said he loves me tonight.

I helped him out of his briefs and before I could stop myself from licking him once. That elicited a low growl form Edward's chest. My eyes landed on the tattoo and I started crying.

"Bella? What is it? Are you ok? Love, tell me, what can I do?" his hands where moving uselessly around my face.

"Muse" I gasped and another wave of hysterics got over me.

"Oh Bella. You scared me" he murmured when he realized why I had lost it. He cradled me in his arms and kissed my face.

I moved in his arms, so I could trace the tattoo. There were the lyrics of our favorite song of Muse written in the most elegant script. His writing. _I thought I was a fool for no one, but oh baby I'm a fool for you. _

"I had to keep a part of you still alive in me, to be sure you truly existed and you weren't a dream my mind had created" Edward confessed.

"A dream, me?"

"Yes, a very beautiful one. My life had become a nightmare the moment I left Forks. They didn't even let me say good bye. I'm sure you've suffered because of my insensible parents" he told me pained.

"I convinced myself that you really didn't love me, it was absurd for you to love me. Who was I? Some clingy freshman girl that fell for the most wanted and handsome senior guy in school"

"Yes, you were absurd! How could you think for a second that I don't love you, after all the times I told you so?" he sounded hurt and a bit aggravated.

"Love me, now! Show me just how much you still love me" I whispered.

"Always, Bella. I'll show you for the rest of my life" he picked me up and settled me gently on the bed. We looked in each other's eyes and saw the want, need and lust that had accumulated over the years. It will be a long night!

He was hovering over me a second and the next one he was gone. Where had he gone?

"Edward?" I asked panicked. Had he changed his mind?

"Where is it?....Damn it…Blasted…here you are" he was muttering. He came back to bed grinning.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"We don't need complications, do we?" he asked seriously showing me a condom. Oh! I didn't think of that.

Edward settled between my legs, "I can't wait. I promise to worship your body as it deserves later tonight, now I just need to feel you, be with you" he murmured.

I hooked my legs around his waist and drew him closer, I could feel his tip at my entrance. He leaned and kissed my nose, then he pushed gently inside.

I arched my back and cried out; I haven't been with any other man like this was since him. Actually, he was my only one.

"So tight" he murmured squeezing his eyes shut and struggling to keep composure. He started to move gently in and out, soon my hips were moving with his, matching him.

"Faster" I managed to whimper. My fingers moving on his back, settling on his ass, pushing him deeper into me. Edward grunted and complied, lifting my hips slightly from the bed and slamming into me.

"YEEESS" I was screaming and I couldn't care less. The bed was hitting the wall, each thump brought me closer to something grand that was building into me. Edward put his lips on my shoulder, kissed and licked it, grunting.

"Love are you close?" How could he form a coherent sentence? I nodded, not able to think, but talk. Edward raised my legs to his shoulders, slowing his movements and just moving lazily in and out of me, he was hitting different spots inside me that made me go insane. I was saying incoherent words and trashing under him. His lips came to mine, his cock almost left me, but a second latter he slammed back in bringing both of us over the edge.

Edward fell on top of me, spent. I ran my fingers through his wet hair making him purr in content. When he regained some of his immaculate composure, he started kissing wherever his lips could reach from that position.

"Tell me no one has ever made you feel like this or cum like you just did" he demanded.

"There might have been this guy in high school, you may know him. His name is Edward" I whispered, dreading the moment I'll tell him he was my only man.

"I'll have a talk with him. How dare he make you feel better than me?" he teased back. "Seriously, now"

"Only one" I whispered.

"Who?" I could see he was becoming his old possessive self.

"You, only you" I said, hoping he won't question me further.

Edward grinned, "I'm sure all those other idiots you've been with are some useless self concerned bastards," he said annoyed.

"Edward, you are the only one" I said blushing.

His eyes nearly bugged out. "Tell me this is a cruel joke" he murmured.

I shook my head. Edward banged his head on the pillow next to me, groaning and muttering things like "fool", "asshole", "pathetic".

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The song filled the room, breaking our moment.

"Fuck" Edward said lowly. He scrambled off me and threw the condom in the trash bin and retrieved his phone.

"Meeting, I told you to sleep. I'll be late…Don't scream at me!...What?...Why do I care about Jasper or Emmett?...A client, not at work" he looked at me and rolled his eyes, then he narrowed then. "What did you just called her?...Tanya! Say another bad word about-" he looked in disbelief at his phone and up at me. "She hung up on me!"

"Go home" I urged him.

"No, especially after what she said" he growled.

"What did she say? Come here, you must be cold there" I patted the space next to me under the blanket. He got under the blanket and took me in his arms. "She made Alice a bitch"

I gasped. "Isn't she supposed to be her sister or something?"

"That's Tanya. You don't know her until you get to live with her!" he murmured angrily. "Are you tired?"

"Not really"

"Great" he whispered and started kissing my neck, moving down to my breasts. He suckled my nipples, nipped them, and licked my breasts; while his hand traveled down to my bundle of nerves. "Hmm" Edward hummed when I moaned at his touch. He licked a path to my navel and then kissed his way down to my womanhood. He shuffled and was under the blanket, between my legs; I felt his glorious tongue tracing my clit light while a finger entered me slowly. Soon his tongue replaced the finger and he ate me. I moaned and buried my fingers in his locks, gripping him, keeping him in place. Edward murmured something that sounded an awful lot with "I've missed my drug" and bit lightly on my clit, that did it. He drank every drop of me.

"Drug?" I murmured when I was able to talk.

"Mine" he murmured, kissing my lips sweetly.

I felt him hard against my thigh and shimmered my way under the blanket, not waiting for him to realize what I was about to do. I just licked and the kissed the tattoo and then took his length in my mouth, almost gagging myself in process. I've forgotten how big he was.

"Isabella" he murmured lowly and gripped my shoulders, bringing me up.

"But…"

"Shh" he whispered and produced another condom, slipped it on and sank me on him. I threw my head back and buckled into him. "Jesus, don't move if you don't want me to cum like a teenager!" he advised.

I listened and stayed quietly on top of him, exposed to his eyes and tracing my index finger over his tattoo. I couldn't believe it.

Soon, I felt his hands on my hips and he lifted me up and dropped me on him. I yelped and dug my fingers in his sides.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Edward asked.

"No, more like startled me"

We started moving and soon we were a mess of grunts and tangled limbs. I slumped on his shoulder, tried regaining my breathing. Edward smoothed my hair and kissed my damp forehead.

"Sex had never been this good. I'm alive again" he whispered.

"Is it just sex?" I asked somehow angry.

He looked horrified. "No, Bella! How can you think like that? What we have is so much deeper than sex. Now, sleep, you must be exhausted" I settled in his arms better and fell in the most soothing sleep I had in a long time.

A thud and a yelp woke me up. What was going on? Then I saw Edward tangled in his pants on the floor, cursing.

"Morning, grumpy" I whispered. His head snapped up to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he got up and managed to put the pants on, now he was struggling with his shirt.

"In a hurry?" I asked amused.

"Err I have half an hour if you still want me here" he said buttoning the shirt wrong. That finally did it. I started laughing. He narrowed his eyes at me and leaped on the bed on top of me.

"You think it's funny?"

I nodded, giggling. I got up and unbuttoned his shirt, then buttoned it the correct way. When I was done I kissed him once. "Now, was that that hard?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but went to get his socks and sat on the floor like a little kid and stuck his foot in the air trying to put the sock on and falling backwards.

"Damn it! One night with you and I'm contaminated with clumsiness" Edward muttered. On no, he didn't say that!

I went to him and stood above him, my feet on either side of his face, "What did you just say?" I growled.

"Murder me, now! Bella if you want me to keep my sanity, please go and put some clothes on you" he said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Some things never change. I blushed, realizing I was naked and I must have got him the best view to my pussy a moment ago.

I went to my room and put a big, baggy shirt. When I looked in the mirror I realized it was his old shirt from high school. The one that had CULLEN 13 on the back.

"Edward?" I asked when I got out of the room.

"Kitchen"

I padded to the kitchen and found him looking dubiously at my coffee maker.

"How does this blas-" he stopped mid-sentence when he turned and saw me. His mouth was hanging open and I could have sworn he was drooling.

I danced to his side and put for coffee. I got two mugs, put sugar and milk and turned to him. It seemed that Edward was frozen in that position.

"I'm dressed. Now what?" I asked, turning around on propose to make him see the back of the shirt. I heard him groan. I put the coffee in the mugs and somehow I missed the sound of his pants hitting the floor. The next thing I felt was his hard cock pressing me to the counter. "Bend" he murmured dangerously low. I did as asked and he was inside me and moving. He hit my sensitive spot like this and I knew I won't be able to resist him long so I grinded my hips in his. He groaned as I clamped around him and quickly got out of me and cummed on my ass and his stomach, I'm sure. His hands moved up and down my arms.

"Bella…look at the mess we've made" he grinned against my neck.

"Weren't you in a hurry?"

"Let's get you to shower" he proposed. Shower meant wet Edward. Oh my God.

The shower wasn't long and we just cleaned each other.

"I'll bring you the mug back. I need a reason to come back" he winked and kissed me long and loving then disappeared behind the door.

I slumped against the closed front door. What had I done? I had sex with a married man! Three times! I'm going to hell! But it's so worth it, when that man is Edward. How did I ended up in this mess? Oh yes, the letter that invited me to the ten years reunion for the '95-'99 promotion of Forks high school that said, all of your former class mates are in New York, the reunion will take place at The St. Regis New York hotel at 7 pm on September 3rd, 2009. He had finished high school in'96. And he came to the party to see me. He still loved me and I just made him cheat on his wife that he doesn't love.

My phone rang, I scrambled off the floor and picked it up without checking the caller's name.

"I forgot to tell you how much I love you today. It's more than yesterday and less than tomorrow"

"Can you be any less cheesy?" I asked grinning and my heart beating wildly.

"I'm a fool for you baby" his velvety voice whispered in the phone.

"My fool" I whispered.

"Only yours. Always yours. The fool has to go. I'll tell Alice about you. I'm sure you can help her"

"Ok. Have a good day, fool" he chuckled and hung up. I realized I have yet to tell him I still love him. I will, tonight. If he will come, that is. I had to keep in mind that his house was somewhere else and he came to me, as hard it was to think but true, just for pleasure.

* * *

**Review! Please! And I know, before some of you will realize, I'll say that Muse wasn't performing in that period of time, but it's my story and I needed the line. **

**Next chapter is this one in EPOV! I already have it, but I need reviews to post it! **


	2. Reunited with my angel

**Not mine, I just play with the characters.**

**This is the first chapter, but in Edward's point of view. It has some additions, of course.**

**I know Sepetember 3rd wasn't Friday...but go with it. I won't change it now, too late.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Have you heard?" boomed Emmett, slamming the door to my office to the wall. One day that glass will shatter from the impact.

"Hear what?" I asked finishing a sentence about my latest case.

"Reunion! Ten year. '95-'99 promotion at The St. Regis New York hotel at 7 pm on September 3rd, 2009" he exclaimed grinning.

"Really? Lucky it's not 2010" missing his point entirely.

"Edward! Have you forgotten who was in that promotion?" his eyebrows frowning.

"Em, I finished in '96, how will I re-" I froze. I stopped breathing. I shook my head mechanically and looked at him, wishing he will say "April Fool", although we were September.

"Oh and you finally got it"

"No…no…no" I kept saying.

"Brother, go! I know how much you miss her. What is the worst that can happen? You are married, probably she is, too" he reasoned. Thinking of her married with some slimly idiot made my blood boil.

"Ok, I will go"

Friday, September 3rd. The most important day of my life. Today my life will change for forever in good or bad, I don't know. I got in the hotel and went to their penthouse where the party was holding. Oh how easy was for my eyes to settle on the goodness. She was near a black piano, away from everyone. She seemed deep in thought. I didn't think, just crossed the room and wrapped my hand on her arm. Oh God, the electricity, it was still there. My poor heart won't be able to take this.

"Bella? Is it really you?" I asked, my voice cracking. _Of course it's her, you fool!_

She turned slowly and I was met with her amazing, deep brown eyes. "Yes, it's me. Hello, Edward. What are you doing here?" _Stalking you_. I couldn't say that. She was confused and polite, maybe she has someone and I'm just an old friend. I couldn't bear that thought.

"I have heard of the reunion and I wanted to see some familiar faces" I whispered, hoping it will be a good answer. She realized I was still gripping her arm and she looked at it, her eyes widened and a hint of sadness filled them. I looked at my hand, too. My left hand. My weeding band was there.

"I see you finally found the one" her voice sounded hopeless. Had she hoped we could be together again? Oh how I wanted to taste her again.

"Yes" I said trying to smile, but my lips formed a grimace.

"Something wrong? Problems, already? You must be a newlywed" Oh how wrong you are, sweetheart! And define, problems.

"Not really. I got married after high school, first year of college"

"Oh" her lips formed a perfect O.

"Bella, do really want to stay here? Or would you like to join me to dinner?" What was I doing? If I were to be alone with her, God knows what will I do! She nodded after a minute.

We got to the closest restaurant and ordered something.

"So what have you done all those years?" she asked interested.

"Not much. I'm a lawyer. You?"

"Don't laugh. A shrink" I was surprised and immediately thought of my sister in law. Bella will be able to help her, I'm sure. Her eyes betrayed her, she was hiding something, but I didn't press it.

"Really? I should tell Alice about you, you must be a great one. She just suffered recently and needs help"

"Your wife?" she asked, scrunching her cute little nose.

"No, my sister in law. She's Jasper's wife" I chuckled.

"Jasper, yes…and…Emmett, right?" She had a great memory.

"Yeah, right. So, anything else interesting you'd like to tell me? We have thirteen years to make up for"

"Not much. I just regret losing contact" she smiled at me. My heart swelled.

"Me too, me too. You have no idea how I regret that. Now we met again and I won't let you go again," I was determinate to not lose her again.

"Oh and I regret losing contact with my college room mate. She was amazing, but one day she simply left. Her parents wanted her to marry some guy…you know better how it is with those arranged marriages,"

"Do I ever?" I muttered.

"Yeah…I take it this is an arranges one" she said gesturing to my wedding band.

"Yes, but at first there was truly something, now…let's just say it's only one sided" I told her, hoping she will understand how much I still love her.

"I'm so sorry. Is she cheating?" she sounded professional.

"No. I never loved _her,_" I said looking in her eyes. She blushed.

"You're married and three years older"

"Being older didn't stop us in the past. Even though, then you were a minor" I whispered.

She moved her legs and in this process she brushed my leg, I couldn't stop moaning like a little bitch.

"Edward" she exclaimed.

"Bella, please. I missed you every second of every day!" I said, hoping I won't sound desperate.

Our food came and we ate in silence.

When I got out my card to pay, my phone rang. Tanya.

"Sweetie" she whispered seductively. I felt sick.

"Hello"

"I have that red lingerie you like so much on me"

"Not tonight" I whispered.

"It's been over a week!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I know" I said smoothly.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about Rose's birthday! It's tomorrow"

"Of course, tomorrow we'll go there, honey" trying to stop her from screaming in my ear.

"Bye, tiger" she purred.

"Good night" maybe she'll take the hint and won't wait for me.

I looked at Bella sheepishly, hoping she's not mad at me for talking with my wife in front of her.

"Was that your wife?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you have someone home you have to be with?" _How forward can you be Cullen?_

"No" she murmured. I grinned and took her hand.

"Let's go back to the hotel" I murmured.

"I'm sure the party is over by now" she said frowning.

"We're booking a room for the night or would you like to show me where you live" I grinned.

"WHAT? Wait a moment! What do you want to do?" she panicked. Shit! She doesn't want this!

"I told you. I missed you, Bella" I tried to explain.

"My flat. We need to talk. You're not wasting money on me" Of course, the 'no money on me' rule was still on.

"Fine. You didn't change one bit. Lead the way"

We got a cab and she surprised me when she said the address.

"Really? They pay you that much to tell them they're mad?"

"I thought, your brother's wife wanted to see me" she teased me.

"Well…she is psychic" I said chuckling.

"Some give me $700 per session. And a session can last five hours sometimes"

"Ok, I'm changing my job" I declared solemnly.

"How much do you get on a case if I'm not rude?"

"Well…it depends; the last case offered me $1000 to save her cat! So I did," I said grinning, remembering how the woman wanted to win the stupid case. She had put the cat in the washing machine, how stupid can people get?

"We did pretty good with our lives" she murmured. She was lying again. Hadn't she learned that she can't lie to me?

"Here we are. Have a nice night" the cab driver said to us. We thanked him and got out.

We got inside and we were greeted by her doorman.

"Hi, Seth" she said.

"Bella! He came aga-" he stopped and looked at me strangely.

"Again? Haven't you told him to stop coming? Oh, he's Edward, an old friend" Old friend? That's what I was?

"Hello! And I did, countless times. Why don't you just tell him…to stop coming yourself?" he asked aggravated.

"I can't just tell Jacob to go away! He needs my help!" Bella told him sternly.

"Then you deal with him. If someone will come knocking at two am on your door, you should know it's him!" with that Seth turned away from us and busied himself with his phone.

"Come on. Second floor" she told me.

"Who's Jacob?" I growled.

"A patient! He has a bad habit of cheating on his wife and stupidly tells her all his sexcapades…I haven't met such a stupid man before" she unlocked the door and we were inside her apartment.

I helped her out of her coat and put them away in the closet besides the door.

"Would you like a glass of something?" she asked fidgeting.

"Sure, but just one. I want to remember tonight" I murmured in her neck, taking in her scent. She came back with two glasses of whiskey.

As she was gone I had time to look around a bit, her apartment was amazing, it must cost a fortune to live here.

"This apartment is amazing, Bella" I said taking a seat on the couch

"Thank you" she said taking a seat on the armchair.

"Won't you stay with me?" I asked while tracing the rim of my glass.

"Let's talk…I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if I stay too close to you" she whispered.

"That's the point. Lose control with me" I can't believe I had just said that.

"Edward, I don't…you're married. I can't do this! I'm not that kind of girl that destroys marriages"

"I already had in mind to divorce her. For quiet awhile. Now I have a reason," I whispered. It was true. Tanya was driving me crazy, in a bad way.

"Let me guess, I'm the reason?"

"Of course! Bella, have you forgotten how wonderful we were together? I haven't, I've thought of you every day and every night" I confessed. She stopped breathing, I could have sworn she was turning blue. I put the glass on the table and perched myself on the arm of the armchair where she sat.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"I…you really thought of me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Always" I vowed. I took her face in my hands, "I haven't stopped loving you" I confessed. Her slender fingers ran through my hair and she moaned softly.

"Bella, say something, love" I urged her.

"I want this. I would be stupid if I would deny it. But…we can't"

"We can. Look, I promise I will divorce her" I told her, caressing her face. How I wanted to know what she was thinking now, oh, my sweet Bella. Please, accept me in your life again.

"Our little secret" she murmured after a few minutes.

"I can do secrets. Been there, done that" I winked at her. How nice it was in high school, our secret life.

"This apartment provides us a very big, fluffy and comfortable bed" Bella whispered.

"Let's test it. How resistant is it?" I grinned.

"Let's hope we don't destroy anything, I don't have time to repair anything. God, how mortifying was explaining dad that dent! And it was only your fault!"

"I pushed the bed, I didn't realize it will destroy the wall" I mocked her, laughing.

But I can't forget how scared I was at the time, being a few feet away from her father, naked in her closet.

"Oh shut up! What was I supposed to tell him? You know, my boyfriend, that no one knows of, was here last night, actually, right now he's in the closet if you'd like to meet him, and pounded into me making the bed move and destroying the wall?" she said her voice raising by the end of hew question.

"Boyfriend. I like that" I said.

She led the way to her bedroom. I froze in the door way.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" she sounded scared.

"You have a blasted window behind the bed! Do you want us to fly and land outside? I won't mind, you know I never stop until I'm done" Oh yes, a nice memory, janitor closet, the last bell rang loudly and I kept pounding into her. My cock hardened further at the thought.

"Well, I have a guestroom, the bed is close to the wall, like my old one was" she told me.

"Where is it? I can't wait another moment. Thirteen years is too much" I sounded pathetic.

We went next door and I grinned. "It's exactly as your old bedroom"

"I know" she whispered.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back, ever, if I have a taste of you again" I asked, making sure she knew what this meant.

"Positive" she murmured. That's everything I wanted to hear.

I kissed her. Oh her soft lips felt so good under mine. I've missed them. I licked her lips and probed to see if she'd let me deepen it. She did and oh how blissful it was to be in her mouth again. Her sweet taste and her warm tongue. My pants were incredibly uncomfortable. When my hand landed on her breast, she moaned and I went to kiss her neck. I slowly unzipped her dress and kissed every inch of exposed skin. She helped me out of my shirt. I whispered to her how beautiful she was as she blushed. Oh how I missed her blush! She tried to get my pants down, forgetting about the belt. Then, just in my tight briefs, I was exposed to her. She drank into me, her eyes settled for a second on the tattoo, I could see the questions in her eyes, then she took in my engorged cock and finished with admiring my legs.

"Finished inspecting me?" I murmured amused. "Everything in place?"

"Err you are even more glorious that I remember" she said blushing a dark shade of red.

"I must say you filled in the right places. My pillow seems bigger and your hips are magnificent" I whispered admiring her breasts and her hips.

"What's that?" Bella blurred out pointing to my briefs.

"Why, have you forgotten about your slave?" my cock had been her slave since day one.

"No, Edward. This" she traced my tattoo and I shivered and my cock twitched. I hoped I won't jizz myself like a seventeen year old boy.

"Let's take those off" I said, taking her knickers off slowly. Now, I truly could feel my pre-cum, "Holy hell" Bella will be the death of me. She wasn't waxed.

"I'll wax, I promi-" I was up, my mouth on hers in less than a second.

"Don't! I love you like this!" I murmured. Could I be any more direct than this?

She helped me out of my briefs and she licked me! Then she started crying, hard. What happened? What had I done?

"Bella? What is it? Are you ok? Love, tell me, what can I do?" I felt like a fool, my hands moving uselessly around her face.

"Muse" she gasped. Oh, the tattoo!

"Oh Bella. You scared me" I murmured. I cradled her in my arms and kissed all over her face.

She traced my tattoo, _I thought I was a fool for no one, but oh baby I'm a fool for you,_ I remember that man told me I'm mad for writing something like this on me. He muttered something about 'pussy slave', I couldn't agree more.

"I had to keep a part of you still alive in me, to be sure you truly existed and you weren't a dream my mind had created" I confessed.

"A dream, me?" she sounded surprised. She still wasn't seeing herself clearly!

"Yes, a very beautiful one. My life had become a nightmare the moment I left Forks. They didn't even let me say good bye. I'm sure you've suffered because of my insensible parents" I told her in a pained voice. I remembered how I cried in the car. And I never cried!

"I convinced myself that you really didn't love me, it was absurd for you to love me. Who was I? Some clingy freshman girl that fell for the most wanted and handsome senior guy in school" I gaped at her.

"Yes, you were absurd! How could you think for a second that I don't love you, after all the times I told you so?" I sounded hurt and a bit aggravated even to my own ears.

"Love me, now! Show me just how much you still love me" she whispered.

"Always, Bella. I'll show you for the rest of my life" I carried her to the bed and looked in her eyes, trying to pour all my love and lust for her in that look. I tried to remember how it felt to be inside her, but I couldn't remember. Then I remembered, I needed a condom. I dashed to my wallet and after searching a good minute I found it.

"What was that about?" Bella asked startled.

"We don't need complications, do we?" I asked seriously showing her the condom.

"I can't wait. I promise to worship your body as it deserves later tonight, now I just need to feel you, be with you" I murmured, settling between her legs. She wrapped her legs around me, I kissed her nose and eased myself inside her warmth. She was so tight! How could she still be so tight, after all those years?? I moved slowly, letting her adjust to me and soon, she started moving, too.

"Faster" she whimpered. Who was I to deny her? Her hands gripped my ass and pushed me further inside, I grunted and lifter her hips off the bed, pounding into her.

"YESSS" she screamed. The bed was hitting the wall, I could only imagine what had happened if we had done this in her bed.

"Love, are you close?" I asked breathlessly. She nodded. I lifted her legs on my shoulders and I slowed my movements. She moaned and trashed under me, begging me to go faster. I got almost all the way out of her and then slammed inside, hard and fast and both of us cummed. I fell on top of her, hoping I won't kill her; I couldn't feel my limbs. I was kissing her shoulder lazily.

"Tell me no one has ever made you feel like this or cum like you just did" I demanded.

"There might have been this guy in high school, you may know him. His name is Edward" she whispered.

"I'll have a talk with him. How dare he make you feel better than me?" I teased her. "Seriously, now"

"Only one" she whispered.

"Who?" I was dreading to know my enemy.

"You, only you"

"I'm sure all those other idiots you've been with are some useless self concerned bastards," I said annoyed.

"Edward, you are the only one" she said blushing.

My eyes nearly bugged out. "Tell me this is a cruel joke" I murmured. She couldn't have gone thirteen years without sex!

She shook her head! My head fell on the pillow next to her, I was a fool, an asshole, how could I be so pathetic. I should have stayed!

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The song filled the room, breaking our moment.

"Fuck" I said lowly. Tanya's song! I scrambled off Bella and threw the condom in the trash bin and retrieved the phone.

"Where are you?" _Hello to you, too, dear wife_.

"Meeting, I told you to sleep. I'll be late"

"Meeting, my ass! Where are you, Cullen? Are you fucking around some client?" she screamed.

"Don't scream at me!" I said annoyed.

"You are not at the office!"

"What?" Why does she care where I am?

"Jasper and Emmett are at their homes for hours, now" she announced me.

"Why do I care about Jasper or Emmett?"

"Where are you?"

"A client, not at work!" She was getting on my nerves, I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes.

"That little psychic bitch said there will be an important change in your life" Tanya said.

"What did you just called her?" I asked lowly.

"Bitch! Freaky excuse of a-" I cut her before she could say something else.

"Tanya! Say one more bad thing about-" she hung up. I looked in disbelief at the phone. "She hung up on me!" I told Bella, slightly amused.

"Go home" she urged me.

"No, especially after what she said" I growled.

"What did she said? Come here, you must be cold there" she patted the space next to her under the blanket. I got under the blanket and took her in my arms. "She made a Alice a bitch"

"Isn't she supposed to be her sister or something?"

"That's Tanya. You don't know her until you get to live with her!" I murmured angrily. "Are you tired?"

"Not really"

"Great" I whispered and started kissing her neck, moving down to her breasts. I paid great attention to her breasts, licked a path to her navel and kissed my way to her sex. I licked her clit and probed her with a finger, soon my tongue replaced the finger. When I felt her start clamping I murmured "I've missed my drug" and bit lightly her clit. She cummed and I drank her. So sweet.

"Drug?" she murmured.

"Mine" I said kissing her lips.

I had hardened while giving her pleasure. Before I realized, she was under the blanket, licking and kissing my tattoo and then taking me in her mouth. She gagged, but didn't stop.

"Isabella" I said lowly, bringing her up. She protested but I silenced her. Put another condom on and sank her on me. She threw her head back and buckled her hips in mine.

"Jesus, don't move if you don't want me to cum like a teenager!" I advised.

She stilled and traced my tattoo with her index finger. I was glad I got it, it made her happy.

I took her hips and lifted her off me and dropped her. She yelped and dug her fingers in my sides. I had hurt her!

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked worried.

"No, more like startled me"

We started moving and soon we were a mess of grunts and tangled limbs. She slumped on my shoulder, breathing hard. I smoothed her hair and kissed her damp forehead.

"Sex had never been this good. I'm alive again" I whispered.

"Is it just sex?" she asked somehow angry.

I was horrified with myself. "No, Bella! How can you think like that? What we have is so much deeper than sex. Now, sleep, you must be exhausted" she settled in my arms better and fell asleep.

She slept peacefully, said my name a few times, which made me grin.

I woke up and got out of the bed slowly, trying no to wake my angel. It was seven! I had to be at work at eight and go home and change! I started getting dressed quietly, but didn't manage. I somehow got tangled in my pants and fell on the floor with a thud, it hurt like a bitch. I cursed loudly.

"Morning, grumpy" Bella whispered. My head snapped up to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I got up and managed to put the pants on, now I tried to put my shirt on.

"In a hurry?" she asked amused.

"Err I have half an hour if you still want me here" I said buttoning the shirt wrong. She started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her and leaped on the bed on top of my beautiful Bella.

"You think it's funny?" I asked.

She nodded, giggling. Bella got up and unbuttoned my shirt, then buttoned it the correct way. Oh, here I thought we'll have some morning action. When she was done she kissed me once. "Now, was that that hard?" she teased.

I didn't answer, but went to get my socks and sat on the floor sticking my foot in the air trying to put the sock on and falling backwards, banging my head on the floor.

"Damn it! One night with you and I'm contaminated with clumsiness" I muttered annoyed.

"What did you just say?" she growled. She was above me, her legs on either side of my head giving me a great view to her swollen clit.

"Murder me, now! Bella if you want me to keep my sanity, please go and put some clothes on you" I said closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to think of something else. She disappeared out of the room. I managed to finally look presentable and made my way to her kitchen. It was small, but modern. Too modern, how does this coffee maker work?

"Edward?" I heard her ask.

"Kitchen" I yelled back.

"How does this blas-" I'm sure I looked like a retard and I was drooling, I could feel it. Bella wore my high school jersey. She came and made the coffee, got mugs put sugar and milk in them. I still have yet to move.

"I'm dressed. Now what?" she asked innocently, turning and showing me the back of the jersey. CULLEN 13. I let her finish pouring the coffee. Meanwhile I unbuckled my belt, let the zipper down and I pressed her on the counter.

"Bend" I murmured in her ear. The moment she was bent, I was inside her and moving. When I felt her muscle clamp on me I knew that was my undoing so I let her cum and I got out of her and cummed on her ass, luckily, only on her ass, not my shirt, as well.

"Bella…look at the mess we've made" I grinned against her neck.

"Weren't you in a hurry?"

"Let's get you to shower," I proposed. The shower was innocent. When we were done, I got the mug of coffee gratefully.

"I'll bring you the mug back. I need a reason to come back" I winked and kissed her long and loving then disappeared behind the door.

I took a cab home, hoping Tanya won't be there. She wasn't. this was my lucky day.

I changed in another suit and looked in the mirror. I was the same, but something had changed. Then I saw the hickey close to my left ear. Damn! I took Tanya's powder and applied some. I felt like a whore. Since when had my life became so complicated?

Oh, yes, the moment I listened to Emmett. Note to self: Never listen to Emmett. Send him flowers for bringing Bella back into your life and making your life a mess.

Bella…I already missed her. I got in my car and took my phone out and called her. I was glad of my presence of mind to ask her for her number before I left this morning.

She answered on the fourth ring, breathlessly.

"I forgot to tell you how much I love you today. It's more than yesterday and less than tomorrow" God, I sounded cheesy, even to my ears. She confirmed it.

"Can you be any less cheesy?" she giggled.

"I'm a fool for you baby" I whispered in the phone.

"My fool" she whispered back.

"Only yours. Always yours. The fool has to go. I'll tell Alice about you. I'm sure you can help her"

"Ok. Have a good day, fool" I chuckled and hung up.

At work I met with Alice. "What are you doing here?" I asked astonished to see her.

"Visiting my husband"

"Come in my office, a bit" she followed me surprised.

"Alice, have you thought of talking with someone about…the James thing?"

"I thought it was a taboo subject!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, I ran into an old friend that is a shrink"

Alice's eyes welled up, "I'm not mad!"

"I know, honey. You just need to talk with someone. You always say to talk about your problems"

"Edward…" she was losing this battle.

"You can't win this. I'm the lawyer here."

"Fine, Mr. Lawyer. Give me this shrink's number and if he tries anything, you explain it to Jazzy" I laughed.

"It's a she, actually. Did you really think I'd let you alone with a man after that?"

"Oh…why didn't you say so from the beginning?" she asked getting excited. "Has Tanya told you that I saw a big change in your life?"

"Yes, she mentioned it" I murmured, taking my phone out and writing Bella's number on a piece of paper.

"Here. Her name is Isabella, no, Bella. Isabella Swan" I murmured giving Alice the paper.

"Bella or Isabella?" she asked amused.

"She prefers Bella" I said grinning. I should stop this, before she realizes something is wrong with me.

"Ok, I'll call her, today. Thank you, Edward" she said watching me dubiously, when I continued grinning and whistling. "Are you alright? Are you coming down with something?" she asked concerned.

"Healthy as a horse" I said bursting in fits of laughter, when I thought of Bella riding me last night. I felt so light and happy.

"Are you ok, bro?" asked Emmett concerned, sticking his head in my office.

"Apparently he's in a good mood today" said Alice.

"Then you will be happy to see who is visiting" Emmett said and got out of the way. I expected Tanya to waltz her way in my office or Esme…not Bella, my beautiful angel made her way in my office, laughing and blushing at some joke Emmett must have said.

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"We meet again" I whispered, getting up and kissing her cheek, linger longer than I should have.

"What do you mean again?" asked an annoyed Emmett. I threw him a dirty look and put an arm around Bella.

"Al, she's Bella. I've just told you about her"

"Nice to meet you" she whispered, looking between me and Bella vigilantly.

"Is here a meeting that I'm not aware of?" asked Jasper as he got in my office. "Bella-bear!" he exclaimed and took her in a hug.

"Jazzy-poo" she countered.

"Oh hell. It's only your fault!" he told Emmett, annoyed.

"Eddie-teddy was the one spending time with her, not me!" Jasper rounded on me.

"Emmett! For the love of Jesus, stop calling me Eddie-teddy!" I exclaimed angrily, before Jasper could say anything.

Bella put her hand on my arm, trying to stop me form killing my brother.

"Well it's always nice to know about your high school nicknames. What was yours Emmett?" asked Alice.

"Not gonna tell" he said grinning, then he realized there were three other people that could do that.

We each had different nick names for him, so said them. Me and Jasper said "Emmy-bear", while Bella said loudly "Meaty hands"

Emmett launched for Bella and I moved in front of her, somehow all the three of us ended up on the floor, Bella on top of me and Emmett next to us. For a moment it was silence in the office and then we all started laughing. My door opened, just as I was moving Bella in a sitting position, Tanya entered. Let the hell break loose!

* * *

**Review! I really hope you liked it. Edward won't shut up!**


	3. Weekend plans

**I do not own Twilight! **

**Thnak you for the reviews! Awsome, guys!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Why was I here in the first place?

"Bella??" a voice boomed behind me, startling me.

"Emmett" I acknowledge him when I turned and saw who it was.

"You remember! Come to see Eddie?" How does he know? I nodded.

"He missed you, you know. I always told Jasper there was something between you two, but he didn't believe" I was stunned.

"You knew?"

"Sure, kid. Pity…just pity," he mumbled. "Here we are". We stopped in front of a door where was writing _Edward Cullen_.

"_Are you alright? Are you coming down with something?" _the concerned voice a woman came out of his office.

"_Healthy as a horse" _Edward's velvety voice said before bursting in fits of laughter.

"Are you ok, bro?" asked Emmett concerned, sticking his head in his office.

"Apparently he's in a good mood today" said a small woman that was watching Edward concerned and she looked like she was trying to read something on his face.

"Then you will be happy to see who is visiting" Emmett said and got out of the way. "He's gone crazy, careful" I side stepped him and got in the office, laughing and blushing.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"We meet again," Edward whispered, getting up and kissing my warm cheek, lingering longer than he should have.

"What do you mean again?" asked an annoyed Emmett. Edward threw him a dirty look and put an arm around me.

"Al, she's Bella. I've just told you about her," Edward explained to the small woman with spiky black hair.

"Nice to meet you" she whispered, looking between Edward and me vigilantly. Her eyes narrowed when they settled back on Edward but she did not comment.

"Is here a meeting that I'm not aware of?" asked Jasper as he got in the office. "Bella-bear!" he exclaimed and took me in a hug, nearly suffocating me.

"Jazzy-poo" I teased him.

"Oh hell! It's only your fault!" he rounded on Emmett, annoyed.

"Eddie-teddy was the one spending time with her, not me!" Jasper turned, fuming toward Edward when he realized Emmett was right.

"Emmett! For the love of Jesus, stop calling me Eddie-teddy!" exclaimed an angry Edward. I must admit, angry Edward was hot.

I put a hand on his arm trying to stop him form killing his brother; he will regret it later. I knew him.

"Well it's always nice to know about your high school nicknames. What was yours Emmett?" asked whom I realized now it was Alice. Jasper's wife and my future patient.

"Not gonna tell" he said grinning, then he realized there were three other people that could do that. The look on his face was priceless.

Edward and Jasper said "Emmy-bear", while I said loudly, over all of them "Meaty hands"

Emmett launched at me and Edward moved in front of me, trying to protect me from his brother, but somehow all the three of us ended up on the floor; me on top of Edward and Emmett next to us. For a moment, it was silence in the office and then we all started laughing. The door opened, just as Edward was helping me in a sitting position. There was a beautiful woman in the doorway, glaring at Edward, her eyes shifting between his eyes and our hands. Oh FUCK! She is his wife! I just wanted to die.

Alice started to laugh; we all looked at her as if she was mad.

"You really need Bella's help," Edward mumbled lowly. I am positive; I am the only one that heard him.

Between gasps, Alice managed to choke out 'Meaty hands'. I started to giggle, because honestly it was either that or cry.

Emmett was torn between launching himself at me again or at Alice. Jasper stepped in front of his wife, then Emmett turned to me.

"Enough, Emmett! You didn't have a problem with it in high school," growled Edward, oblivious to his wife presence there.

"I was done by the time you were senior. I met her on Christmas break! You corrupted her, Eddie! What else did he tell you, come on, between us" it was so funny to see Emmett angry.

"If it's between us, then we should take it somewhere else, there are other people here" I said gesturing around. There was yet someone to acknowledge Tanya's presence.

"Ok, my office, now, Swan" I giggled at him and turned to follow. Edward caught my arm and I turned to look at him surprised. What was he doing?

"Why did you come?" he asked quietly.

I couldn't tell him that I missed him and that I am an idiot! "I…wanted to see if you talked with Alice" How easy it was to lie. Of course, he narrowed his at me, seeing through it.

"Yes, I have your number, thanks to Mr. Lawyer, here" Alice said jumping up and patting Edward's chest.

"Haven't you understood that you can't win an argument with me, Alice? I argue for a living!" Edward said smiling.

"Whatever, Mr. Lawyer. I'll wait for you to finish talking with Meaty hands and then we go out and talk. Not enough fabric, again? Such a pity. Edward, get her some money to buy a normal skirt" with that she left. Tanya gaped intrigued after her, while Edward was trying hard not to smile.

"Baby, aren't you going to say something to her? Had a long night? You must be exhausted" she purred and came next to him to rub his forearm. I felt sick.

"Long night, yes. I'm fine, nothing a bit of coffee couldn't cure" he grinned and winked at me.

I felt like intruding and I mutter a quick bye and left. I met Emmett and talked a bit, then went with Alice out.

We went to a nice restaurant.

"So I know you went with them to high school and that you are a shrink. Tell me more about you," she said smiling brightly.

"Actually, it was just Edward. He was senior and I was freshman. He helped me with math homework. I met the others over Christmas break," I told her. It was true, that was how it started after all.

"Oh, you looked younger, but I thought it's just me. I could have sworn Edward looked a few years younger today" she mused. Her phone rang and I busied myself with my pasta.

"You don't mind? I invited Emmett's wife here, too. Oh and don't be surprised if you hear us talk bad about the skank"

"What skank?"

"Guess? You got a glimpse of her earlier" Edward' wife. I smiled.

"Alice! Why did you make me get out the house? I am in no mood for this!" a voice vaguely familiar said annoyed.

"Sorry, honey. I thought some healthy lunch is in order for you," Alice said. The other woman took a seat next to us. She turned to me just as Alice said, "My shrink, Edward found her, old high school friends". The woman had blond hair, red, plump lips and big, black sunglasses, but I'll recognize her from a thousand.

"Rosalie!" I cried out, startling half of the restaurant.

"Bella? Really?" she asked grinning. We got up at the same time and hugged each other.

"How do you know each other?" asked a stunned Alice.

"College" we both answered at the same time.

"You weren't-"started Alice.

"Just first year" said Rosalie softly.

"You're pale! I'm sorry I got you out of the house," murmured Alice.

"I actually have to tell you something…I have to tell Emmett too, eventually"

"What have you done?" asked Alice horrified.

"Here, this will explain" and she got out of her bag a small stick and put it on the table, then she got out another one and so on, she stopped around the seventh one.

"Are those what I think they are?" I whispered.

"He'll flip! When are you telling him?" asked Alice bouncing.

"Tonight. They are coming home, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course, where will they go?"

Rose shrugged and started crying. "Just the hormones, don't mind me. And Bella, eat that if you don't want to see what I ate this morning". I laughed and started eating my pasta, while they chatted.

"Where is your office?" asked Alice. I told her the address and she said she'd come soon.

I exchanged numbers with Rose and promised to stay in touch.

"I want to tell everyone tonight" she murmured. I suddenly remembered what today was.

"Rose" I exclaimed. She looked startled.

"It's your birthday! Happy birthday" I murmured, hugging her.

"Thanks. And you are invited tonight" She told me where she lives and that I should be there around 7 pm. Seven was my lucky number. Yesterday at 7, today at 7….Dang it! Edward will be there.

I dressed as yesterday, that being my most elegant thing. I should buy more dresses. I put the same boots and got a cab to Rose's place. I was so nervous. I will have to endure Edward with his wife, there.

I knocked once and the door opened to reveal a half dressed Emmett. His shirt was askew and his tie dangling.

"Nice way to greet your guests" I teased him.

"I am not talking with you, Bellie-boop"

"What did you just call me?" I asked amused.

"Hello, Bella. Don't mind him. Come in" said Rose.

Alice and Jasper were already there in the common area, drinking and talking. "Hey, Bella" Alice said and jumped up to hug me. Jasper just smiled.

We settled around the room on various couches, loveseats or chairs and talked. The doorbell rang and Emmett jumped to get it.

I heard them talking in the foyer and then Edward rounded the corned, "How's the birthday girl?" he asked grinning. His eyes widened when they settled on me and he cocked and eyebrow at me.

"Well, Edward. You must be wondering what Bella's doing here. We were room mates freshman year in college" she said grinning and taking my hand, squeezing it.

"Rosalie! Gosh, aren't you pale" said Tanya with false concern.

"About that. We're all here. Em, come here" she took his hand and got up. "I have something to tell everyone"

"What is it, love?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Well…I'm pregnant" she whispered. Emmett was lucky the armchair was behind him. I can't believe the big man fainted!

"Babe! Say something! Tell me you didn't faint! Emmett!" Rose was screaming.

"Apparently, he's not as tough as he looks like" grinned Jasper.

"Rose 1, Meaty hands 0" murmured Edward looking amused at his brother.

"Are you going to stay there?? Call your father! Do something!" Rose was frenetic.

"He's on his way," said Jasper. Edward tensed and glanced at me.

Their father came with his wife and Emmett came back to his senses. The night went on and I wasn't feeling okay here.

Esme, Edward's mother was talking with me and this made me feel sick. I excused myself. "I need some air" I whispered and got out of the house quickly. I couldn't leave, at least stay out here for a few minutes.

A hand came over my mouth and another one on my arm dragged me away, behind the house. I whimpered and tried to get away.

"It's me, love" whispered Edward.

"_You_ should be the one in my office! Have you lost your mind?" I rounded on him.

"Bella, you aren't feeling good there" It was a statement so I didn't answer.

He watched me closely for a few minutes, then suddenly he cursed under his breath and told me to wait there.

Edward was back in a few minutes with my coat and my purse. "I'm taking you home"

"We can't just leave!"

"Watch me. Get in my car" he said holding the door open for me. I hesitated for a second and then got in.

His driving had not changed, if something, it got worse.

"Faster…er I mean slower. I want to get back in one piece," I told him.

"Still afraid of my driving skills?" he chuckled.

"Well, if you hadn't swerved the car then…maybe I won't be scared" I whispered blushing. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles became white. "Fuck, woman! You can't say things like that! I had every intention to be good tonight, just get you home and go back to the blasted party, but I can't even make it to your house after that" he declared, his voice strained.

"_Just get me home, I'm exhausted. And if Charlie finds out I'm not in my bed at this hour…" I murmured, straightening my skirt. It was ruined; he had destroyed it with his eagerness _

"_What will he say? I'll tell him we were working on your math skills," Edward said cheekily. _

"_Really? At one in the morning?" I asked. His hand rubbed my knee._

"_Relax! Moreover, your math skills improved! What was the last number you said?" he grinned at me. _

"_Eyes on the road! And it was seven. Damn your stamina! If I'm not able to walk in the morning I'll kill you," I muttered._

"_I have only six," he pouted._

_I was generous; I wanted to help him get seven as well. I leaned down and unzipped his pants, took his already hard cock out and started sucking. How could he be _still_ hard after all those times?? I felt the car speeding. I was hoping, praying he will not crash us. When he got off, the car swerved. _

What a nice memory. I was so caught up in my memory that I didn't see Edward pull in a dark alley.

"What are we doing here? I whispered.

"Remember my rule about the car?" he asked. Of course, _no fucking in my car_. I know.

"Yeah…"

"Forget about it! Get in the back seat, now" he ordered. Oh shit, dom Edward is back! I missed him.

I obliged and soon he joined me. My knickers were ripped from me and Edward tore a condom open. "I can't be gentle now, sweetheart. I just can't after the shit you just said," he murmured and plunged into me. I bumped my head on the door by the force of his push and I hissed from the dull ache; his hand shot up and cradled my head and continued pushing in and out of me. The only sounds were our grunts and skin slapping skin.

"Bella…I can't," he grunted in my neck, sucking on it.

"No!" I exclaimed. I was not that close. I buckled my hips harder, faster into his, hooking one leg over his hip changing our positing.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath. "Fucking high heel, harder! Push it harder, Bella," he groaned. I pressed harder my heel in his ass and I felt him twitching inside me. I sneaked a hand between us and rubbed myself. Edward looked between us, to see what I was doing. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, his head tipped back and he came with a low growl. I followed soon. He lost leverage on the seat for being spent and ended up between the chairs and the back seat. He didn't even move, just put his head on my thigh.

"I missed that, Lois," Edward murmured, kissing my thigh.

"You're still holding on, Clark" I said running my hands through his hair.

"Still think I'm Superman?" he asked grinning.

"Will you ever let it down?" I asked exasperated.

"Nope. I can't believe you hadn't realized I was just simply jumping from the tree to the window. _How did you get in here? Do you have some super natural power like Superman_? I almost pissed myself for laughing so hard. Only you'd come up with such a thing" he said rubbing my stomach affectionately.

Suddenly he started laughing. What now?

"What is it, crazy boy?" I asked playing with his unruly locks.

"I haven't had sex with clothes still on in…since we were together that night in the bath at the cinema. Remember?" he grinned. "Oh Jesus, I haven't smiled so much in a long time"

"Really? Never that eager?" I asked stunned.

"Nope! She didn't give me a reason. She's quite boring…maybe she wouldn't have been boring, but I always compared her with you and she paled in comparison" Edward declared.

I just nodded.

"Bella, don't feel bad, please. I'll talk with my brothers and see whom I should get as a lawyer, I can't get family. It will be over soon," he murmured.

"Let's get you home. I'll tell them you were sick and I stayed with you to make sure you are ok," he continued as he awkwardly tugged his pants back on. This was the moment I hated. Getting dressed. Going back to real life.

When we got to my apartment building, I simply got out of the car and headed inside. I felt him behind me. He closed the door of my apartment softly.

"Bella, look, I hate this, too"

I hadn't talked since he confessed he had never had sex with clothes still on. I went into my bedroom, and tugged at the zipper of the dress. Edward came behind me and helped me out of it. I took my high heels off, got his jersey on me and padded to my kitchen.

"Stop following me around! Just go back to your wife and act like a faithful husband" I exclaimed annoyed.

Just as I finished, his phone rang. I could see his eyes sadden as he answered.

"STOP BANGING BELLA AND GET YOUR ASS HERE" I could even hear Emmett's voice. All the blood drained form my face and I slumped on a chair.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked all nonchalantly. He listened and started laughing.

"To hell with Tanya! She is the stupid one…Alright, I'm coming…Fuck you!...Argh! What did I ever do wrong to have you as a brother?" Edward sighed aggravated. He hung up. He looked torn between leaving and staying.

"Just go. I'll live. I knew this will happen when I agreed to this" I said trying to push my tears away.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tanya's a model," he told me.

"And you have to rub that in my face? I get it! She's perfect, beautiful, rich, model, has you…" I said bursting in tears.

"Love, I wanted to tell you she has a photo shoot in another state. This weekend is ours. I promise you," he whispered taking me in his arms.

"Okay" I murmured.

"I'll call you to tell you when I'll come to get you," he said.

"Get me?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"My house, silly" he said amused.

"No…Edward" my heart was beating wildly in my chest.

"Of course. Buy nice lingerie, I'm sure you don't have. Not too expensive, I'll rip them anyway" he grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I bit his lower lip and sucked greedily on his tongue, I could feel him getting aroused again. We broke apart, breathing heavily, our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you," he whispered looking in my eyes with his smoldering green ones.

"Not as much as I love you," I murmured. It was so easy to say it. Why was I scared before? His eyes widened. "Definitely staying," he murmured.

"No, no, go back Edward! We don't want to get caught. She knows you are with me," I told him, pushing him away.

"Fine, but this weekend you are mine to do as I please" he said lowly.

I pecked his lips once more and pushed him towards the door.

"Good night, Bella"

"Night, Edward"

I went to bed and when I finally managed to fall asleep, I had weird dreams and woke up to banging in my front door. I looked at the hour, six am. Do I have retard neighbors? I decided to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the knocking turned into pounding and soon my phone started ringing.

"What?" I felt sorry for whoever was calling for snapping at them.

"Open your door, _before_ this old lady calls the police," said Edward's voice.

I scrambled out of bed and opened the door, shoving him inside.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't even care. I'm going back to sleep, make yourself at home" I said turning around.

I stopped when I heard a sob. Was he crying? I turned and took in him. He wore the same clothes as yesterday and they were torn and bloody. What had happened?

"Edward?" I asked cautiously. There was blood on his brow.

"When we got home…I mentioned the divorce to Tanya…I was drunk…" Oh God! What had he done?

"She said I'm crazy and I told her to go to hell! I said that I wanted the documents signed by the end of the year…and she threw a damn glass at me, then slapped me and ripped the shirt. Shit, I'm such a jerk," he mumbled.

I took his hand, dragged him to my bathroom, and put him on the closet. "Stay there". He swayed slightly and I steadied him; he was still drunk! I took care of his wounds and then put him on my bed.

I must have fallen back asleep, because I woke up to the bathroom door banging to the wall and to the sounds of Edward throwing up. I rushed to him and rubbed his back and soothed him while he was sick. He didn't even have the power to protest. When he was done, he just slumped on the tile pressing his cheek to it, sighing.

I gave him water and a Tylenol, but he pushed them away moaning.

"What can I get you?" I whispered hoping it won't hurt him.

He tried to say something but he just ended up with his head in the toilet again. "Fuck" he muttered, banging his head on my toilet seat.

"Just listen to me. Take these" putting the pills in his palm. He listened. I got up to wet a towel and his hand shot up to me and moaned.

"I'm right here," I promised. I put the wet cloth on his forehead and settled against the wall with his head in my lap. We stayed there for what seemed like hours, me gently stroking his hair and Edward just staying there, breathing evenly and purring softly when I hit some sensitive parts of his head.

"Do you think we can move to the bed?" I asked him.

"Mhmmm"

I helped him up and with great efforts; I got him in my bed. I saw I had ten missed calls. Alice. Oh God!

I got Edward under the blankets and he fell asleep instantly. I thought it would be safe to call Alice.

"Bella, finally" she said.

"Sorry, I wasn't next to the phone"

"Are you feeling better?" huh…oh Edward had told them I am sick.

"Yes, thank you"

"I'm ready to talk about it. But if you don't mind, I'd rather come to you house" Shit!

"Now?" I whispered panicked.

"If you aren't busy…"

"Alice…I'm sorry, I can't today"

"Oh…of course. Call me when you can?" she said.

"Ok. Good bye"

"Bye"

I made some soup, it was light. It won't upset Edward's stomach more than it already was.

When I was done, I heard a bang and a low hiss, followed by a curse. Edward was awake.

He stumbled his way into the kitchen and plopped on a chair.

"The soup is served," I whispered, kissing his forehead. He cracked a small smile.

"I don't deserve you" he muttered and started eating the soup. I poured some for me, too and started eating.

"Can you find my phone?" he whispered after a few seconds. I nodded and went to seek it. It wasn't hard to find. On the bed.

"Here"

"Thanks" he took it, scrolled down, and pressed a button.

Edward got up and went in the common area, trying to keep the conversation private, but I could still hear him.

"I'm sure," he murmured. "Doesn't matter. I'm safe…Don't make me do this, I can't…Admit it, it was over before it began…I'm sure I want it…Shit, don't cry, Tanya, please. You know I hate it!...What do you want me to say?...I can't…I love you…Of course it was, I can't mean it if I don't feel it…Now?...OK, I'll be home for dinner…Yes, I promise…Good bye" he finished. He had not raised his voice at all, actually his voice had been monotonous.

Edward returned to the kitchen sat on the chair he had vacated. He took my hand across the table and rubbed it a bit.

"Soon, I'll become your client. I feel like going mad," he whispered to the table.

"This is complicated. I knew it would be difficult for both of us. But what possessed you to mention the divorce?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"I was drunk, I told you. I wasn't thinking" Suddenly his eyes grew wide and settled on a spot on my neck. Self-conscious I took my hand and put it there.

"What?"

He stood up and walked me to the mirror on the hall, pushed my hair away and murmured "Look"

There, on my neck was a big hickey I couldn't cover with blouses. Maybe a scarf.

"I have one, too" Edward said, turning his head.

"You're not helping! You can have…" I said staring at my neck.

"I can't! I haven't been with Tanya in over a week! You did that the other night" he said.

"OK, we need rules for this secret. Rule number one: No hickeys!" I said. Edward nodded.

"Do you want to stay here until you have to go home?" I asked him, thinking that I had to work on my _other_ job.

"If I don't disturb you" Edward murmured and kissed my exposed neck.

"You have to be good. Go watch TV or something. I'm a bit busy. I'll be in my room if you need me" I said, feeling bad that I had to hide form him.

The moment I closed the door of my bedroom, I was Marie Collins. Just the name Collins, made my insides twist and the pain came back in waves.

Marie was a writer, not any kind of writer…Marie was extravagant and she loved adventure. She was a porn writer. She had three books and working on the forth one. This is the hardest one, an year in a soldier's house. _Soldier_.

_Don't cry Bella! Be strong!_ I tried to encourage myself. I had so many ideas for this one, but the moment I sat down and started to write, the tears blinded me.

I put music, I chose Prince for today. I was in the middle of a hot scene between the heroine and the soldier when I had to go to bath. I just saved the document and went to the bathroom. When I got back, Edward was on my bed, reading my story! He was frowning, concentrating and I could see he was very aroused. Oh shit! He found out…_Think fast Bella!_

"I can explain" I murmured, startling him.

"I truly hope so" he said breathing hard.

"I…it's…really just" I couldn't talk. I felt myself blush.

"Who's Marie Collins?" asked Edward after he watched me carefully.

"Me" I whispered, suddenly interested in a feather that was sticking out of my pillow.

"Who is Collins?" No! I can't answer that.

"I can't…not now, not ever! I…don't ask me" I was crying.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Forget I asked anything" Edward said taking me in his arms.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw! Marie is a writer and Bella is a shrink. Two different persons" I said.

"Ok" he murmured. "So you're a porn writer" he said cunningly.

My eyes widened and I shook my head yes.

"That little scene, there got a rising of your slave" Edward murmured in my hair.

"I can feel it. Let me finish the scene, I'll forget what I wanted to write" I whispered blushing.

"Oh fuck! Can I stay with you?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure, but don't interrupt!" I said sitting on the bed and preparing to finish the sex scene. I felt Edward sitting behind me, his hard on pressing in my butt, making me wet.

I started writing.

_After the slow and full of innuendoes dance, the soldier led the woman to the library._

"_What are we doing here, my dear?" she asked curiously._

"_I wanted to be alone with you" he whispered to her and closed the door behind them. The soldier took a seat on a large chair and motion for his friend to sit in his lap. She did so, eagerly. Conner, the soldier, lifted Claudia's dress and massaged her ass. She moaned throwing her head on his shoulder._

"_Shh, we need to be quiet, fair lady" he whispered. Conner put a hand over her clothed breast and squeezed and with the other hand he took his cock out of his pants._

"_Oh yesss" she moaned and rubbed her ass on him. The soldier kissed her shoulder and plunged into her. The door opened and a large group of people got in and greeted the soldier._

_Claudia bit her lip and shifted in his lap making him hiss._

"_Oh, you got yourself a lady, I see" one man addressed to the soldier. Conner grinned and gripped Claudia's waist lifting his hips and thrusting into her harder than before._

"_Quite the lady, isn't she? I'll keep her around while we're here" he murmured and kiss behind her ear._

_People kept chatting and Conner kept his slow peace, thrusting in and out of her, to everyone it looked like they were rocking softly to the music that could be heard form the other room._

_Claudia turned her head and kissed him as a powerful orgasm shook her, he followed a second later. He didn't stop kissing her, his tongue exploring her mouth slowly as if wanting to remember every crevice._

_Conner moved out of her and zipped himself back in his pants. "Tonight, I promise, it will be the best night of your life. I will take you to my room and take you on every piece of furniture I have and-_

A hand on my pussy stopped me, Edward's fingers slipped in me, while his other hand saved my document and pushed the laptop away carefully.

"Oh Bella, you're dripping wet! I want to read all your stories! I want to do what those characters of yours do. I want to take you from behind. Will you let me?" he murmured in my hair. His fingers curled inside me and a small orgasm rocked me.

I didn't wait , I scrambled on my knees, put the laptop on the floor and look behind my shoulder at Edward. "Take me" I whispered. Prince started singing _Darling Nikki_.

Edward was in me in a matter of seconds and moving in rhythm with the song. It was too slow! When the drums came, he fastened the rhythm and then started slow again. "Bella" he murmured from time to time and gripped my waist. Soon the song ended and next one made both of us moan loudly. _Pussy Control_.

"Yes! I'll control your pussy! I'm her master" Edward said lowly and kissed my back, moving faster. My elbows gave away and we ended up in a position where I felt every bit of him! "Bella…Bella"

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I started to cum harder than ever in my life. He disappeared from inside me and I felt warm liquid on my back.

"Shit…stupid…fucking Prince" Edward muttered, slumping next to me.

I took some tissues form my night stand and tried to clean my back awkwardly.

"Let me. I'm sorry. I didn't even think" Edward murmured. I turned to him and started laughing. His already torn shirt was all crumpled, his pants around his knees and a big grin plastered on his face. I still had his jersey on me, my knickers being somewhere on the floor torn.

"You bring this side out of me" said Edward running a hand through his hair. He took me in his arms and laid back down. _Te Amo Corazon_ started playing and Edward was singing softly in my ear. I sighed in contend and kissed his chest slowly going down and paying great attention to the tattoo.

_At First I Couldn't Find The Words To Say  
How Much You Changed Me In Every Way  
I Just Wanna Thank You  
Each And Every Day  
Te Amo Corazon_

He finished the song and took my face in his hands. "Te amo"

I kissed him with all the love I had for him. His hands were playing with my hair and his tongue was slowly playing with mines. In a playful way, not a sensual one.

We fell asleep, soon after that. I woke up and felt around only to find nothing. It was cold. I looked outside, it was dark. How long had I been asleep?

The watch told me it was 9 pm. Dear God!

I rushed out of my room and stopped in the common area disappointed. Edward had gone, he didn't wake me to say good bye. I saw a note on the table.

_I couldn't have woken you, you were sleeping so peacefully. It would have been as if kicking a puppy. I will call you later. Take care of yourself, don't fall! _

_Love, always, Superman_

I hugged the piece of paper to my chest and smelled it. I felt pathetic.

_You could have been number one  
And you could have ruled the whole world  
And we could have had so much fun  
But you blew it away_

My phone rang. I had to change it! It wasn't fitting.

Edward. He kept his word and called me.

"Hi" I answered.

"Hello. Can you come to my office Monday morning?" I realized he was with Tanya there, I could hear her giggling and whispering something to him.

"Not really, I have a patient at 8. Lunch?"

"Ok, lunch. I'll come and get you. No, I don't think that one looks good" he muttered annoyed.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. I have to endure a show on free. She's showing me her new clothes! I'll see you on Monday at lunch," he whispered.

"Wait! You know where I work?"

"Yes, I asked Alice what's your office called" he chuckled.

"Stalker" I coughed grinning.

"You caught me. I have to go, wish me luck" he groaned.

"Lots of luck, Superman"

"Sweet dreams, Bella" Edward whispered softly.

"You too" I murmured and we hung up.

I got into the bed trying to sleep, although I had just woken up. I buried my face in the sheets that smelled like Edward and I fell asleep.

Now, Monday, 11 am, I was pacing in my office.

"If I come in one more time and see you pacing…" Mike muttered. He was my partner and former class mate in high school.

"What will you do? Get out, I want to think" He was annoying!

"Bella, there's a man here. He insists to see you. He doesn't have an appointment," said Jessica a few minutes later or what I thought it was a few minutes.

"Tell him to make an appointment and leave," I said.

The door opened and there stood Edward. I took my purse and coat. "Let's go. Jess, hold my calls"

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize it was so late," I whispered to Edward while we were waiting for the elevator. I could feel Jessica's eyes on us.

"It's ok" he whispered, putting an arm around me and pressing a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you"

I turned to look at him, "Me too". A lock of his hair had fallen on his eyes and I raised my hand to move it aside. The gesture felt so intimidate, I couldn't help but blush bright red.

We stepped in the elevator and I could see Jessica looking strange at me as the doors closed.

"Alone" Edward whispered and leaned to kiss me. It was short and full of something that will come later.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To eat, but first we'll make a detour to my house. Tanya forgot some documents and called me to get them. We'll be quick and then we'll go and eat," he said gripping my hand.

"As in…me going to your house?" I asked amazed.

"Of course. You have to come there, eventually. I can't wait for the weekend!"

We got to his house. Or should I say small castle. It was grand, three stories tall, with many big windows. The inside was spotless and shiny.

"Wow" I murmured taking in my surroundings.

"Impressive, huh?" chuckled Edward. I nodded dumbly.

He went to what I assumed it was their bedroom and started searching. He was muttered profanities under his breath. He took his phone out and called Tanya to ask where the documents were.

"And why will you put them there?? That place is fucking mine! I'll use the key again, I swear" he exclaimed angrily after a few minutes of talking with her. "Fine. I'll come" He huffed and disappeared downstairs.

"Bella? Come down!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked startled by his angry features.

"Another detour…my lunch break is murdered by my stupid wife!" he groaned.

"We'll talk another time. Just call me and tell me when to come this weekend," I told him trying to be understanding.

"If you act like a cheap whore, coming here just to be fucked then I don't even want to talk to you! Don't look like that at me! I can see it in your eyes! Bella, I'm over Tanya and I don't give a shit about her. If you feel more comfortable at your flat, then I'll come there. Just don't feel obligated to come here. All I need is to pay you and everything will be sort of like _Pretty Woman_. Love, understand that you mean the world to me. If these won't be important for her leaving this weekend I won't even do it!" he finished his speech fluttering the papers around. I just sat there and blinked a couple of times. Edward ran a hand through his hair, "That was the longest speech in a while; outside the court, that is"

My eyes nearly got out of their sockets when Edward parked the car in Elite's garage.

"You've got to be kidding!" He turned to look funny at me.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She's a model for ELITE?????" I screamed.

"Yes" he said frowning; trying to understand what was the problem.

He got out, rounded, and held my door open. He wanted _me_ to go in there?

"I'll wait here," I said.

"No you are not! Get out! I'll use force," he threatened. I got up slowly.

We got inside and I felt out of place. They were all beautiful and I was not, I was plain Bella.

"You are so much more beautiful than all of them put together," Edward whispered in my ear making me blush.

"Hello, Lauren. Is Tanya around?" he asked politely. The girl flushed and stumbled out of our way to find his wife.

"Will you ever stop dazzling people? Actually you have the effect only on women, but still," I murmured lowly hoping no one will hear.

"As long as it still works on you, I'm fine with it" he grinned cheekily.

"Tiger" I heard Tanya say as she came towards us. She eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. She had very expensive lingerie on her with a soft, silk gown over it. Photo shoots maybe.

Edward hesitated a moment after he whispered, "Baby". She grinned and kissed him. I wanted to gag and slap her.

"Here, the documents you asked" he offered her, trying to get out of her embrace without hurting her feelings.

"Isn't he a dear? See, Lauren. I told you my man is the best. And who may this one be?" she asked eyeing me.

"Bella, she'll help Alice," Edward said, finally giving up getting out her claws.

"Oh, the shrink. Nice to meet you! If he'll play with me again, joking about divorcing, I'll need you, too. I can't lose my tiger," she said, moving her finger slowly up and down her chest. I felt my palm itching to slap her, but I resisted the urge.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Tanya" I said trying to sound polite.

"How did you two meet?" she asked curiously.

"High school" we both said at the same time. She looked between us and shrugged.

"A long time ago. I'm happy you are here to help Alice," she said sounding honest.

"Me too" Edward and me said at the same time again. However, I knew Edward meant it in another way.

"Tanya!" there was an angry male voice screaming.

"Oh, I have to go. Invite her over, tonight. I'd like to know her better. I'm sure we'll be very good friends" Tanya said smiling at me. I froze.

"Tanya Cullen!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She gave Lauren the documents and turned to Edward, putting her arms around his neck. She whispered something in his ear and rubbed her nose to his cheek. "I love you, tiger. I'll see you tonight" then she proceed to kiss him so intimately that I looked away, I heard him moan softly. "It was a pleasure to meet you Bella" she turned and left.

We didn't talk on the way back to the car. Once inside, Edward dropped his head on the steering wheel.

"She invited you just to be sure I'll be home! Like I can be where you aren't; I can't live without you" he murmured. He looked like he wanted to say more, but his phone rang.

"When?" he asked nervously. "Alone? I have never gone alone! Ok, fine, stay with Rose…They paid for two…or you paid for two?...Emmett!!! No, I refuse!....Don't, I will, fine….Yeah, I hate you…Bye"

"What's wrong? Do you have to go somewhere?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, 11-13. It's in Philadelphia. Emmett usually comes with me at those meetings…but now with Rose pregnant he wants to stay with her. I never get it, why three days? The fucking meeting is just Friday!" he said angrily as he backed out of the parking spot. "11…Shit! I have to be here, I want to be here" he pouted like a kid.

"It's not like there won't be commemorations all over the country" I told him. "So who is going with you? I got it that there are still two rooms paid for"

"Rooms? Bella…It's just one room. I'm actually happy he's not coming. I don't know how Rose supports him"

"Oh" I whispered not knowing what to say. This meant he won't be here for my birthday.

"And to answer your question…I'm going alone" he whispered evasively.

I whipped my head to him, a plan forming in my head. "Room for one more?"

He parked the car in front of a small restaurant. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed, hugging me over the console. "Actually, that was Emmett's intention when he paid for two"

"Let's go eat and talk about tonight" I proposed, taking his hand and leading him in the restaurant. And why would Emmett want me with Edward?

* * *

**Review! Pictures will be on the profile!**


	4. Bella's secret

**Not mines. **

**I love my Tanya, she is a bitch, but can have a heart sometimes.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"So we'll spend the weekend together, anyway" I said smiling. "Alone"

"Alone? Don't you have colleagues there?" asked Bella surprised.

"It's just for the meeting, then two days of boredom or fun, now" I said winking at her.

Our waitress came. "Steak with potatoes and a coke" I said, then looking at Bella, "Make it two". The woman nodded and left.

"I could have asked for my food alone! Anyway, tell me about tonight. I feel a cold coming and I won't be able to make it" she whispered scared.

"You'll be fine. And you won't call in sick! It's my ass in the middle" I told her.

"Then I should come, we don't want anything to happen to your ass" she teased me.

"Just be your usual charming self and don't kill her if she does something indecent" I murmured, knowing how Tanya could get.

"Indecent?" she asked confused.

"You'll see or hopefully, you won't" I said. The food came and we started eating. The last time we had guests, Tanya had been all over me to show everyone just how much we still loved each other. I sort of participated in her show, it was before I found my Bella. I prayed Tanya would be good tonight.

"I hadn't had such good steak since I ate at the diner, back home" Bella murmured.

"Right, they made a mean one! But not better than yours. Ah, when you cook next time, invite me over" I said grinning. I missed her cooking.

"When I have time, I cook. But lately…I just buy things and throw them in the microwave" she mumbled.

Her phone rang just when I wanted to suggest dessert.

"Where are you?...What are you doing at _my_ flat?...No, get to my office…What have you done now?...Ok, tell her to come with you, it's better if we all talk. Really, Jake, I've told you to try and quench this desire! Isn't your wife enough? Ok, fine. I'll be there soon" she hung up and looked at me apologetically.

"I am truly sorry, Edward. I have to go" she said.

"I'll drive you. Put that aside before I get mad. I invited you here!" I said gesturing to her credit card.

I drove her back to work.

"Bella" She turned to me expecting me to say something, I could see she was in a hurry.

"When do you get off? I want to come and get you" I offered.

"Six, I hope. It all depends on Jake. I need to go home. Oh , maybe five. But you aren't coming after me"

"I am. So I could drive you home afterwards. Don't argue. I'll see you here at five" I said, leaning over and kissing her. One kiss wasn't enough, never enough.

"Edward! I'm in a hurry. And don't you have to be at your office or something?" she asked still kissing me.

"Now that you mentioned, I have a meeting, but I can't leave. Oh, Bella" I whispered taking her head in my hands and kissing her thorough. Her hands got in my hair and I moaned loudly. She broke the kiss and looked somewhat angry. What had I done?

"Can I ask something? It's normal to enjoy it…it's your wife" she mumbled the last part, but I heard her.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" I asked caressing her face with the back of my hand.

"It's stupid" she mumbled blushing. "When she kissed you…at her work…you moaned"

Oh shit, I can't stop that sound coming from me. She read through me and nodded slowly.

"No! I…she…you see, Bella" Shit, what have I done?

"It's normal to still be with her, too. It's-"

"I don't care about her! And I'm a man, a stupid one at that! Sometimes…I don't think with the right head" I told her truthfully.

She nodded again and reached for the door handle. I covered her hand with mine, "No, Bella. I'm sorry"

"Sorry for still feeling attracted to your wife?" she asked in a tight voice and got out, slamming the door. Her words rang in my head on the way to my office. Do I still love Tanya? Maybe I love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her! Shit, one must be stupid not to feel attracted to her. And I hurt Bella's feelings when I moaned while _my wife_ kissed me as if she wanted to fuck me there. True, I've neglected her. I got my release with my beautiful angel. I'm a bad person! A horrible one!

"Bro, where have you been?" asked Emmett, steadying me when I collided with him. "Got the clumsiness from Bella?" he teased. I punched him in the shoulder, shoving him out of my way.

"Don't get defensive on me. Aren't you happy what I've done for you?" he asked following me in my office. He looked damn proud of getting two tickets.

"Tanya is not in town then" I said.

"So? I got the other one for Bella, anyway" he answered, plopping himself on my couch.

"Bella?"

"Haven't I told you on the phone? Or do you have memory problems?" he teased me.

"Emmett…why are you dong this?"

"Fuck, man. One has to be blind not to see how much you two still drool over each other! The other day, here, in your office" he explained.

"I'm very happy with my marriage with Tanya" I said, hoping he will leave me alone.

"Quote '_We meet again'._ What does that says to you? I'm not stupid! Tanya has called all of us the night before asking if we knew where you are! You were with Bella. I should feel bad that I told you about the blasted reunion, but I don't. I knew you two were meant to be together" Since when is Emmett wise and since when can he read in things?

"I had seen her the night before, yes. At the reunion" I admitted.

"And took her somewhere afterwards and fucked her brains out?" he asked ginning.

"Emmett! You talk as if you were brought up by a pack of wolves!" my mom got in my office scolding her eldest. "Edward, how are you, honey?" she asked coming to kiss me.

"Sure, go to him!" Emmett mumbled feigning hurt.

"Oh, hush Emmett. He is the celebrity, here" mom patted my cheek. Celebrity?

"What celebrity mom? I'm just another lawyer"

"Not when you are on the cover of OK! With your lovely wife" she aid taking a magazine out of her bag. Oh hell! I forgot about that interview we had last month.

I sat frozen watching the magazine, praying Bella won't see it, ever! They had asked some details I wasn't happy about and Tanya had answered them. And the pictures, were more than lovely-dovey.

"Edward, are you ok? You look pale" said Esme concerned.

"He's fine, mom. He's tough" said Emmett slapping me on the back.

"Yes, I'm ok. If you don't mind, I'm busy" I tried to act politely.

"Of course, dear. Emmett we need to talk. I have to instruct you how to act with Rose, now that she's pregnant. And Edward, I'll make sure to get a few of those pictures and put them on your desk, here" she smiled at me and dragged an amused Emmett out of the door.

I worked on my last case, distracted. The magazine mocking me from the corner of my desk. Around four, I gave up trying to work and I opened the issue. I was greeted with a picture of me and Tanya smiling at the camera, then her kissing the corner of my mouth while I had my arms around her and the last one, the most terrific one, Tanya in my arms, her legs around me and me kissing her desperately. I felt sick. The interview was even more sickening.

_Q: Have you thought of retiring? Staying close to your husband?_

_T: Of course, in a few years. We need to start a family. He is such a dear, understanding and loyal. _I remember how she had traced her finger over my arms when she said that.

Then he had asked about our carriers a few question and then, surprising both of us he asked:

_Q: I can see how happy you are together. I get it you haven't passed the honeymoon stage?_

_T: We still love each other as in day one. Oh, he's such a beast sometimes. And when we're both home, we can't keep our hands off each other._

_E: She's right. I can't ever love another. She's everything to me. _

And then I had kissed her again. I had kissed her a lot during that interview. Maybe I had truly missed her. She had been gone to France for two weeks and had just come back. How I regret saying that I can't love another like that. How could I not think of Bella?

The interview continued with a few more indecent questions to which we answered, stupidly. Why had Tanya admitted that I had thrown her on the kitchen table when she came home, was beyond me. Those things should stay between us, not for the whole world to know. For Bella to know.

I took one more look at the happy pictures and threw the magazine away, took my keys and headed to the garage.

My phone rang, Bella's song. I had put the lyrics in my tattoo on repeat, to be sang over and over when she called me.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I'm home. I'm changed. You can come and get me from here, if you still want" she told me in a strained voice. What had happened? Had she read the magazine?

"OK, I'm on my way"

"Yeah" she whispered distracted and hung up.

I had to know what was wrong. I sped to her home. I muttered a hello to Seth, he seemed like a nice guy, and I took the steps two at a time. I knocked once and the door opened to reveal an upset Bella. She had jeans and a nice blue shirt on her.

I entered the flat closing the door after me.

"What's wrong? You're shaking! What happened?" I asked scared, taking her in my arms.

"J-j..Jake…he…Edward!" she burst in tears and clung to my shirt.

"What had he done? I'll kill him if he touched you" suddenly enraged. No one touched my angel!

"He…he tried to…Mike came and took him out with a bodyguard" she hiccupped.

"What had he done?" I repeated.

"Touched me" she declared to my collar, suddenly interested in how it wasn't staying straight.

"Where?" I seethed.

"My…there…down and breasts" she whispered trying to stop her tears. He had touched her pussy???

"Bella! You have to report this!" I said, suddenly professional.

"No! He needs my help. I'm the only one that accepted to help him. No one wanted to get into his marriage problems" she insisted.

"No wonder, no one accepted! I'll make sure he won't be your client anymore" I said rubbing her arms.

"Edw-dward…I have to help him!" she insisted stubbornly.

"No! Now, let's go clean your face and make you your usually beautiful self and get done with tonight" I said tugging her to the bathroom.

"So I'm not beautiful now? All blotchy and red?" she teased me. I am glad her sense of humor is back.

"Always beautiful. I just want you to look magnificent tonight" I said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

She washed her eyes and took the mascara off.

"Get me that mascara, it's behind you" she whispered, trying to get a black spot from under her left eye. I turned to get it and saw three different types.

"Which one?"

"There's only one, Edward! The red one" I took it, gave it to her and returned my attention to the other two. One was slimmer, looking like a pencil and the other a bit smaller and had something rose in it.

"You look like you're trying to find the answer to a complicated math problem" Bella giggled looking at me. "The black one is eye-liner and the other one is lip-gloss" she answered my silent questions. I nodded.

She took from the sink what looked like a lipstick and touched it once to her bottom lip. Yes, at least I figured that one out.

"Let me" I whispered taking it form her. She gave me an amused look but gave me the lipstick. I kissed her lips quickly and touched the lipstick to her bottom lip, then her upper lip. Bella closed her eyes and moaned lightly. She was turned on because I was applying shit on her lips. Her moan went straight to my cock, hardening it to the point of agony. If just one little moan did that to me…

I finished and kissed her forehead, she opened her eyes. Her deep brown ones open and landed on mines and she gave a shit eating grin. She turned to the mirror to see if I did it correctly.

"You're a natural. I could hire you, I always manage to put some on my teeth" she said laughing.

"What can I say? Practice make perfect" I said before I realized what I said.

"You've done this before?" she asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Nope. Don't ask why I said that"

"Let's go" I said, taking her hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

She got her coat and locked the door. The car ride was silent. Bella shuffled through my iPod finding a song she liked and then just sat there, quietly watching out the window.

"We're here" I said, moving her hair off her shoulder and burring my face in her neck. She pushed me away.

"She could see us!" Bella whispered scared.

"I have tinted windows, Bella. But, ok" I kissed her neck once, got out and helped her out of the car.

"Such a gentleman" Bella whispered rolling her eyes.

"Always, love"

"Be careful with that" she admonished me.

"With what?" I asked frowning my brow.

"Calling me 'love'" she said.

"Did I…I haven't even realized. It's so easy to be with you" I said bewildered.

"Just be careful, ok?" she said watching me understandingly.

"I will. Now, let's go inside"

I opened the door and Tanya came out of nowhere and jumped in my arms. "Baby, you made it" she kissed me lingering on the lips. Still in my arms, she turned her head to Bella.

"It's so good to see you could make it. Get us something to drink, baby" she told me kissing me again. I peeked at Bella and saw she was looking intently at the living room door. When I turned to the kitchen to get the drinks I saw how Tanya was dressed, she had a very short denim sundress. I'm sure if she sat down it will reveal too much.

I put some liquor for them and I got a whiskey. When I entered the living room, Tanya was perched on the loveseat and Bella was in my armchair, by the fireplace. They were talking, captivated by whatever they were talking. I could see Bella wasn't happy to be here, but she had accepted anyway. I got them the glasses. Bella's fingers lingered on mine and she smiled at me, I returned the smile happily. I gave Tanya her glass and turned to sit on the couch, she caught my wrist.

"Where are you going, tiger?" I wished she'll stop calling me tiger.

"To sit" I answered smoothly looking at her hand on my wrist hopping she will let me go. She tugged on it, "Here, sit with me". She moved an inch and I obliged not wanting to make a scene. I regretted accepting this as soon as I saw Bella's face.

Tanya put an arm around my waist, "I was just telling Bella how awful it will be without you this weekend"

"I won't be here, either. So it's alright" I said. She looked questioning at me. "Philadelphia" I said.

"Oh, my poor baby will have to endure Emmett's snores" she cooed in my ear.

"Not really. I'm going alone" I told her, glancing at Bella. She was busing herself with her drink. I had to include her in the conversation before Tanya did something outrageous.

"So, have you talked with Alice?" I asked mildly interested.

"Yes, she said she'll come as soon as she's ready to talk. Can you tell me at least what happened?" Bella asked.

"I always said he was bad" Tanya exclaimed, startling me.

"Well, I'm sure Al is sorry she didn't listen to you. Alice worked at a children health care institute and her boss…" I stopped not know how to say it. I hoped Bella will get it, but I knew she would jump on other conclusions.

"He tried to rape her?" Bella asked scared.

Tanya started laughing and even I cracked a smile. The predictable answer.

"No…it's much deeper" Bella's eyes widened, surely jumping on another wrong conclusion.

"Remember how Jasper was always mad saying she's cheating" Tanya giggled. I nodded my head.

"No, Bella. You can't guess. No one thought of this. She confessed it later, in court. He kept calling her a freak and a psychic" I said.

"Eddie, don't! It's Alice's story to tell" Tanya exclaimed.

"Now you made me curious," said Bella, narrowing her eyes at Tanya when she called me Eddie.

"She sees…or predicts-" How could I say it without sounding a psychic myself?

"Alice sees the future. And she's always right about it" finished Tanya for me. Bella was looking amused between us, expecting us to say it's a joke. When she realized we are telling the truth she cocked and eyebrow at me.

"If I wouldn't know you, I'd take you right now to the madhouse, Edward," she whispered.

"Alice will explain everything, just be patient with her. She has to trust you first, then she will explain all of it" I explained.

"So, tell us about yourself. Edward didn't tell me anything" Tanya looked accusatively at me.

"I just bumped into her last week! All I know it's that she's shrink," I said defensively. It was true, that's all I knew. Oh, and her amazing writing skills. And Prince, fuck…Prince. I had a newfound respect for the man.

"Well I finished college here in New York and…been here ever since. Nothing spectacular" Bella whispered, her eyes filling with sadness. She waved her hands around as she talked.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Tanya exclaimed and launched at Bella's side, taking her hand and looking at something I couldn't see. "Who's the lucky guy?" my wife asked. What are they talking about?

"Isn't it fabulous, Edward? Look at it" she showed me Bella's left hand. There was a big ring, I somehow missed before. Bella snatched her hand form Tanya and stood up.

"I have to go. I start early" and she rushed outside. We stayed shocked and looked at each other.

"Go after her, make sure she gets home safe" Tanya urged me. I didn't wait to be told twice and rushed after Bella.

I got her in my car and didn't say anything until we were in her flat.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, eyeing the ring.

"Good night, Edward" she said, opening the door of her flat.

"Are you pushing me out? Bella! We need to talk about this shit. It's one thing I do it and one thing for both of us to do it!" I said irritated.

"You are the only one cheating if that's what you want to know. Now go. I'll explain another time. I promise" she said softly. I left thinking what she could be hiding.

I got home still wondering who was Bella engaged with and why hadn't she told me about this. All those thoughts vanished when I saw Tanya. She was on our bed, naked.

"Strip and come and join me" she purred. I thought of something that could get me out of this situation, but didn't find anything. So I listened.

"I missed you" she whispered in my ear and started kissing me. I'm still her husband, I should at least be a good one. This one last time. It had to be the last time.

I didn't answer her just kissed her.

"Make love with me, Edward" her voice was so soft, I had never heard her speaking like this. "I feel like I'll lose you. Show me you still love me" she whispered turning on her back, bringing me on top of her. And I did, at least, make the last time memorable. Now, I realized how skinny she was, I was afraid I'll break her. Bella had some flesh on her, when Tanya was skin and bones, damn job! She was wrapped in me, clinging to me and I laid spent on top of her.

"My beautiful man" she purred, rubbing my back and kissing my shoulder.

I kissed her neck and laid my head on her shoulder, moving slightly off her. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, squeezing me. I don't know for how long we stayed there lost in our own thoughts, but my phone startled us.

"It's midnight! Who can be at this hour?" asked Tanya annoyed. I shrugged and answered it.

"Edward! Metropolitan Hospital Center, now! Get your ass here!" I haven't heard Emmett so panicked in my life. I was out of the bed and scrambling for my boxers.

"What happened? Is Rose fine?"

"Rose? No…she went to Bella and…come quick! Ask for Swan!" he hung up and I suddenly felt like my world crushed down. Bella, my angel was hurt.

"Is Rose ok?" asked Tanya. I had forgotten about her. I put a t-shirt on me and shook my head. "Don't wait up". I was on auto-pilot. How I got to the hospital or how I got to her room, I don't remember. I just remember Rosalie came to me, crying.

"How bad is she hurt?" I asked dreading the answer.

"She's fine, physically. She had a God-damn breakdown! Don't ask her about this, please. Distract her, talk with her about anything but college" Rose said urgently and pushed me inside. We got inside.

"Look who's here" said Emmett trying to make her smile.

"Paul?" Bella whispered. Rose groaned and leaned into me "They drugged her bad and now she says what she wants to be true. So…go with it"

"No, Bella. It's Edward" explained Rose.

Her face lit up and trust her arms in the air, I sat next to her on the bed and took her in my arms.

"Man, get her home. You know where she lives, right?" I nodded to Emmett.

"Ok, I signed everything, just get her out of here" Rose whispered.

I took Bella in my arms and got her to her flat. I didn't sleep that night, I stayed up and watched as she slept. Who was Paul? My eyes landed on her ring. Her fiancé, then why wasn't he there with her? I couldn't stay in a place and I took her laptop and read her story. It had a sad note to it. She had written more, the soldier had been shot. I realized she was using sex as a remedy to those wounds. Why will she make the poor shot guy have his way with that girl in the hospital bed? There were other files in that folder. Soon, reading, I realized they were other books. About the same man and the heroine had the same qualities as Claudia from the other book. They were the same ones! But in different times, with other jobs. I was so focused on my reading that I didn't hear her wake up.

"Edward?" she croaked out.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm here" I said taking her in my arms.

"How come you're here? Where's Rose…" she looked confused.

"I got you from the hospital…she said you had a breakdown" Bella's eyes widened as she remembered.

"What did I say?" she asked scared, cradling the hand with the ring, self-consciously to her chest.

"I don't know. All I heard when I got there was…" I trailed off, unsure if I should tell her.

"Tell me"

"Paul" I whispered. She stopped breathing, held her torso tightly as if it will fall if she didn't hold it up and to my horror big tears started falling form her eyes.

Her door bell rang. Bella was staying there with her eyes far away, holding her torso. I got up and answered the door.

"Rose!"

"Edward?!"

We looked at each other for a few seconds. I'm sure she wanted me to bring her and leave last night, not stay.

"You look like hell" she whispered coming inside.

"Thanks. I didn't sleep. She's…I think I shouldn't have said it" I told her.

"What did you say?"

"Paul…I don't-" She slapped me hard.

"Can you complicate things worse than they are?? You and your stupid mouth, Cullen!" she ran in Bella's bedroom. I stayed there stunned.

"WHAT DO YOU WNAT TO KNOW??? That's a thousand times worse in reality than it is in the movies???" I heard Bella's voice scream. I made my way to her bedroom, looking inside. Bella was in the same position, but her face was enraged, tears still falling from her eyes. Her eyes settled on me.

"Take it out! You are a fucking shrink and keep shit inside you!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, let her be. When she'll be ready, she'll explain" I reasoned and Bella looked gratefully at me.

"Don't even think! Keep your mouth shut if you don't want another bruise. At least it got some color in the cheeks" Rose said grinning.

"You slapped him? What had he done wrong?" asked Bella looking between Rose and me.

"Don't change the subject! Tell me what happened! Just take it out. It's bad, I got that much. You should have known for yourself it could end badly!"

"Badly doesn't even begin to describe it" whispered Bella.

Rose and me took a seat on either sides of Bella and she sighed and started talking, leaning slightly into me.

"Remember the night he…" she started showing Rose the ring.

"Like I could forget. Two people couldn't make that much noise, but apparently they could. I could have sworn he had brought over a couple of his friends" Rose said exasperated.

"Our dorm had two separate rooms, thank God" Rose explained to me.

"So, after you left…in April…I-" she cut herself and turned to me "I slept with him once" Bella whispered.

"Just once, really? What the hell were you doing there all the time? Banging like that?" asked Rose interested.

"None of your business" answered Bella, smiling lightly. "As I was saying, April. I was alone, you gone. They didn't bring anyone to replace you. I came down with a nasty cold…or so I thought at the time" Bella whispered sighing. "At the end of May…I did the impossible, took a pregnancy test. It was damn positive, a week later, P-pa-paul came to visit" by this point Bella was crying freely and Rose took her in her arms. "I told him and he was happy. Beyond happy. He was to finish the mission on July 20th and then we had to start looking for a house and…you know. He wrote me at the beginning of June telling me he can barely wait to see me. He had said he had a feeling it will be a boy. He wanted to name him Billy. His middle name was Bill" Bella took a deep breath and continued, "On June 12th, a…man in army uniform came to me…I was opening the door of our room. He sat me on the couch and took my hand. I can still feel it. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"_Miss Swan?" _he had asked and I answered smiling _"Future Miss Collins"_

He rubbed my hand and said _"I am very sorry to inform you that Major Paul Bill Collins died on mission. You should be proud of your fiancé, he died a hero. We are expecting you at the funerals. In three days"._ Then he left me there on the couch. One hand on my stomach, one lying limply next to me. It came in my mind that song, _Billy, don't be a hero_ and I started laughing. I laughed till I burst into tears. I went to the funerals, they gave me that folded up flag. I threw it over his casket. I had his pocket knife in my hand, one of his friends had given it to me, it was burning my skin. I was eerily calm, but I lost it when I heard the guns ringing the last shot. They went in my heart, through my heart! I went back to our dorm and fell asleep with that shirt he had left the first time and his knife. When I woke up I thought 'It's just a bad dream', but the cruel reality…told me other wise. I stayed locked there in my room, Angela was visiting from time to time, form what I remember.

Until one day when I woke up form my daze. We were at the end of July and my stomach was slightly big. What woke me was that I woke up in a pool of blood, I started screaming. I screamed until someone burst into the room and called an ambulance. The doctor said I should be glad I'm still alive. I was over five moths pregnant. I killed his child! Then I came back to my senses and said I had to live my life. So here I am, still alive" she finished her speech. Rose was crying, too and I'm sure I was crying, as well.

"Will you be ok with her for a minute? I have to go get some food. She needs to eat" said Rose. I nodded.

I heard the front door closing and I kept running my hands over Bella's hair softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about him. I couldn't. I didn't even think at that moment, when you asked"

"I don't know what to say. You suffered so much" I whispered, kissing a path from her ear to her chin.

"I'm over it! I promise, but…yesterday, when Tanya asked about the ring…" she sighed and looked lovingly at the ring.

"You scared the shit out of both of us when you rushed outside" I murmured in her hair.

"I'm very sorry" her hand came up and traced the dark circles under my eyes " You haven't slept" she accused me.

"Couldn't. I snooped around. I read the other stories. Now I understand them" I confessed. She tried to smile.

"Where's Rose?"

"Getting food"

"Stay, please" Bella whispered gripping my hand.

"I will" I said.

"Here is the food. Bella, honey, are you ok with staying with Edward? I have to go home" Bella nodded and thanked her for the food. Rose left, leaving us alone.

"Not hungry" she mumbled. I put the food aside and lay down with her in my arms. Bella snuggled into me and tensed up. I felt her sniffling me.

"Do I smell bad? I didn't have time for a shower, I'm sorry"

Bella shook her head. "Then what is it, love?" I asked concerned.

"You smell like her. All over" she whispered.

"Oh…I…err…I'll take a shower" I finally said, feeling myself blush. Only Bella will make me blush.

"You don't have to explain to me what you are doing in your house. I find it normal to have a healthy sexual life with you suppose" she brushed my explanation off.

"Bella, I wouldn't have…" her finger came on my lips silencing me.

"Don't explain this to me. I can see it, you still love her"

"Maybe, but I'm _in_ love with you" I said. Why does life has to be so complicated??

* * *

**Review, review! Tell me how much you hate me for making Edward sleep with Tanya.**


	5. Edward's mistakes

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

**It's a quick update, I know. But I had to do it, to calm you, people. I get it, everyone hates Tanya :D About Esme, don't hate her, she doesn't know Tanya's secrect. In fact, no one does.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Secrets  
We're got dreams  
Mysteries  
And crazy schemes  
Secrets  
We've got dreams  
Secrets  
Can't be seen_

I had finally changed my ring tone, yesterday.

"Hello"

"Bella, it's me Alice"

"Oh, hello, Alice. I'm heading home. Would you like to come?" It was Thursday and she had yet to come and talk with me.

"Actually, I can't now. But I called to see if you can this weekend"

"I'm sorry, I'll be out of town. Next week?"

"Sound's good. Tuesday?" she asked.

"Of course. One-two pm? You can?"

"Yes, I'll see you then. Have a nice weekend" Oh you have no idea how nice it will be!

"Thank you. You too! Bye"

"Bye, Bella"

I had to pack, I hadn't had time for packing. Three days with Edward, alone. Bliss.

"So…you and the famous _married_ lawyer! Is it true?" Jessica asked making me trip in shock.

"He's an old friend! What possessed you to say such thing?"

"Friend? I could see you on Monday! I will not say anything, it's not my place. But, be careful! He's not the type to leave his wife for a fling" I huffed annoyed and stepped in the elevator. So, she had seen us. Better, she keep her mouth shut.

I got home and started packing. It had been two days since my break down. Rose was right, of course. I shouldn't have kept those feelings inside, but whom was I supposed to confess? I was sure, I had lost Edward when I finished the story; but he stayed. He soothed me and stayed the whole night with me, not sleeping. I shouldn't have been upset that he had slept with his wife, it was something normal! I was positive that he still had feelings for her, and hell, he must be stupid not to bang her!

I finished packing around eight pm and now I was lazing around, watching TV. Something, that Rose had brought with her, on Monday, caught my eye. OK! magazine. Nothing strange, I wouldn't have cared about it if it hadn't been for the cover picture. Edward with his arms around Tanya, smiling crookedly at the camera. I took it and skimmed to the right page. I nearly dropped it when I saw the pictures. The first two were relatively innocent, but the last one; she was wrapped in his arms, legs around his waist, kissing the life out of him and he looked like he enjoyed it. A lot. It must have been a month old, this issue, but still. No one can change their feelings like this, not even Edward! The interview said everything I didn't want to know about his life. How happy they are, how they still love each other and how healthy their sex life was. The bitch even said that he had sex with her on the kitchen table! Who cares about that? I was surprised she hadn't gone in more interesting details, as in how big he is or the amazing look he has on his face when he orgasms. I felt my heart beating wildly. I wasn't sure if I was angry or if my heart was just telling me it can't take another loss.

I had managed to fall asleep in that uncomfortable armchair. The doorbell woke me up what felt like an hour later.

I ran to the door, bumping into the wall next to the hallway.

"Shit" I opened the door, looking down at my bruised knee.

The door shut and I looked up to see Edward looking concerned at me.

"What has my clumsy girl done now?"

"Wall…it was in my way"

"Come here" he took me in his arms and proceeded to kiss me.

I felt the wall behind me and Edward's hands under my shirt, he moaned lightly and nibbled on my lower lip.

"If we wouldn't have tickets for this plane, I'll take you right here and now!" he kissed down my neck. I tugged at his hair to raise his head, he moved to look at me.

"I'll get the luggage, stay here" I slipped from his arms and went to my room. When I returned, Edward was looking at something on my floor with a panicked expression on his face.

"I'm ready" I whispered.

"Tell me you don't believe these! It was a month ago! Please, Bella" he whispered fervently, caressing my face with the back of his hand. I sighed, "I'd like not to believe it"

"I'll show you how much you mean to me this weekend!" Edward said determinate. He picked up my luggage and his, which I hadn't realized it was there until now.

In the cab he stayed in the front seat, throwing me glances in the rear-view mirror; in the airport he just stayed quietly next to me while we waited to be called to embark.

"Flight #3816 from New York to Philadelphia…" I just got up and followed him to the gate. Once in the plane, Edward offered me the window seat, I accepted it and fiddled with my iPod.

"Bella" I just shook me head and closed my eyes hoping he will get the point. I had to think of what had just happened, of I read.

The song _Secrets_ by the Runaways came on and I giggled, turned to Edward and nudged him. I put an ear bud in his left ear and watched his face as it changed many emotions.

"It fits" he whispered watching me closely. Then it came on _Lovers_. I blushed and looked away. Edward took my chin in his hand and turned my head to him.

_We lovers never say goodbye  
We lovers never die  
We stop and go so quietly  
Cold lovers fade away _

He whispered to me, his eyes twinkling.

"We're strong, hot lovers. Our love will never die. What we are doing proves it, over thirteen years and we still love each other" he told me.

"Whatever, Cullen. But tell me, the truth. Do you still love her?" I had to use 'the truth' thing or he will lie.

"Yes. But I love many people. I'm in love just with one. And that one is you" ARGH! He is infuriating. I can't win the argument, he was right when he told Alice that. You just don't argue with lawyers!

"If you don't mind, can you answer me a question?" he asked uncomfortable. I nodded.

"Did you love that guy? The one that…" he gestured to my ring.

I swallowed a few times and answered. "Yes, I still do. Always will. But as you said, I'll always be in love with you. And it's not because you were my first in everything…it's, you're…" I didn't know how to explain my feeling to him.

"The air that you breath? That's how I feel. My life. I told you that my life lost its meaning the moment I left Forks" I blushed at his words.

"Something like that", he put an arm around me and held me against his chest for the rest of the flight.

We landed and arrived quickly to the hotel. In the room was just one bed.

"Emmett will be Emmett" muttered Edward.

"Does he know?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure. I hope not"

He started taking out of his luggage a suit and a shirt. "I have to go to the meeting. I'll be back around six and we'll go out and eat" he said stripping and putting the suit on.

"You don't have to strip for me" I teased him. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh…now, what's done is done. Entertain yourself while I'm gone" he kissed me for a few minutes and we separated, he was gasping for air.

"Go, you don't want to be late" I murmured.

"Later, love" he whispered and left.

What was I supposed to do? I took a long bath and lazed watching TV. What will we do tonight? I didn't have any nice clothes with me, didn't think to pack. Not like I had any.

There was a knock on the door and I answered. A guy gave me a package of something, "From Mr. Cullen" and he left.

I went to the bedroom and opened it. A dress and shoes.

I felt my blood boiling while I read his note: _I know you don't have any nice clothes with you. I took the liberty to buy you this dress, Love, Edward_

The nerve of him! He made me feel like a cheap whore without meaning, I knew he had good intentions, but it still hurt.

I deliberately put something else on me. I normal skirt and a blouse.

He came around seven, later than what he had said. Edward looked sad when he saw I wasn't wearing the dress. I went straight to him and slapped him hard.

"How dare you do this?? You made me feel like a whore! Not that you are treating me any differently" I was mad and I tend to overreact when I'm mad.

He cradled me in his arms, "I am so sorry, I didn't think when I bought it. We don't have to go anywhere"

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me wearing this? Or just be seen with me?" I almost yelled.

"Bella! My love, I can't be ashamed with you, ever" he whispered kissing my hair.

"I just want to stay in. I missed you too much" he continued.

"We'll play my way tonight!" I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, strip and wait for my orders!" I instructed him. His eyes widened but didn't say anything.

I got a shawl and called for him. I had stripped down to my underwear and left the high heel on. A naked Edward came in looking ashamed.

"Get in the bed and put your hand on the headboard!" he did and I tied them to the headboard. He groaned and I saw he was excited. I ruffled his hair and motion for him to stay quiet.

I called room service and asked for strawberries and whipped cream. The guy came fairly quick and I was back to Edward in no time. He was squirming, trying to get his hands out of the bind.

"There will be consequences if you get your hands out of that" I said, biting a strawberry and moaning lightly when I tasted it.

"Come here, I want to taste that from your lips" whispered Edward.

"You are not to talk or make any sounds until I tell you" I demanded. He moaned loudly.

I went in the common area and got the belt from his pants.

"What have I told you? No sounds! Now I have to punish you" I said slapping the belt to my palm.

"Yes, punish me, I've been bad" Edward groaned. I touched the belt to his thigh lightly and he moaned again.

I hit him again, harder, his eyes widened and shut his mouth, whimpering quietly. I hope I had not hurt him.

I took a strawberry, dip it the whipped cream and held it to his lips, "Open", he opened his mouth obediently.

I traced his lips with it and his tongue darted out to lick the fruit, I snatched it and pinched his nipple hard. He growled low in his chest, but didn't say anything.

"Will you be good?" He didn't answer, so he can listen if he wants. "Answer"

"I will" I raised an eyebrow and he frowned not getting what I wanted to hear. "Bella?" Oh wrong word, baby.

I slapped the belt to his leg lightly. "Try again"

His eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped open, he swallowed and said "I will, Mistress"

"Very good, my pet" I whispered and ruffled his hair again. Edward was watching me strange but didn't say anything. I brought the fruit to his lips again and after I had smeared the cream I whispered "Bite". He bit it, but didn't chew.

"You may chew" I told him stroking his cheek, feeling the muscle flex while he chewed. I lowered my lips to his and licked the cream carefully, then parted his lips and mingled our tongues. The taste of Edward combined with strawberries made me dripping. Oh, how I missed to play with him. I've always wanted to have him at my mercy.

"Good, boy" I murmured.

I dipped my finger in the whipped cream and smeared it on his chest, leaving a trail to his groin.

"My, my what a dirty boy you are!" I grinned. I started licking and biting his chest, I payed great attention to his nipples, his muscled twitched but he didn't moan. His hands were gripping the headboard as if his life depended on it. When I nipped at his lower stomach, he let a out the softest moan and looked scared at me afterwards. I dug my nails in his thighs and licked down to his erection; it twitched and grew harder if possible.

"I shouldn't do this, you were a bad boy" but I lowered my head and licked him once from his sack to the tip. Edward trembled under me and growled softly.

I circled my tongue around the tip and played with his sack, then I engulfed him slowly in my mouth. His whole body went rigid and a shudder ran through it; Edward didn't moan. Wow. I was impressed by his self-control. I moved my head a few times and he twitched in my mouth. "You are not allowed to cum until I tell you", his eyes grew wide and implored me with them not to joke with that.

I released his and went to his mouth again, feeding him another strawberry; he closed his eyes and hummed against the fruit. I took another one and made sure he was watching me. I took off my knickers and bra and settled on his chest, spread wide. I dipped the fruit in my juices and didn't even care when he moaned loudly; I raised the strawberry, "Would you like a taste?" Edward watched me closely but his eyes jumping to the fruit every second. "Answer"

"Yes, Mistress" his voice rough.

I gave him the strawberry and watched as he devoured it, savoring it's taste, my taste. I couldn't wait, I need him. I raised and settled on his face, "Eat me as you ate the fruit" I instructed.

He moaned and rolled his tongue over my swollen clit, I fisted my hands in his hair and literally fucked his mouth. I was moving on his mouth, feeling his tongue go in me and then come out. My climax came faster that I thought and nearly blacken me out.

"Very well, now I'll help you find your release" I murmured. I lowered on his stomach and took in his face, smeared with my juices and flushed. I took a condom and put it on him, and then I slammed myself on him.

"Jesus, Bella!" he cried out, raising his hips. I put my hands on his chest and started moving.

"Bella, let me touch you" he begged.

"Did I tell you to talk?" I asked rolling his nipple between my forefinger and index finger. Edward hissed. I haven't been on top of him, yet. He was so deep and everywhere that I could barely think.

I focused on the beautiful creature that squirmed under me. Edward's hair was sticking in every direction and some of it was plastered on his forehead form the sweat, his eyes were closed, his nose scrunched up and twitching involuntary and his amazing mouth was slightly open; his head was titled back a little and I could see his Adam apple bobbing up and down, the veins on his neck stretched. I had a hand over his heart and I could feel it beating wildly, concurring with mine. His hips were meeting my thrusts and his legs trembled just a little. I could feel that he was close to cumming.

I put my mouth to his ear, "Cum for me, sweetheart". He didn't need any other encouragements, he twitched violently and cummed with a loud groan. I clamped around him and started milking him. I couldn't hold up anymore and fell on him.

Edward nudged my cheek with his nose.

"Wha'" I managed to get out.

"Want…hug…you" he gasped out. I raised a bit and untied him, his arms circled me and held me tightly to him.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked when I was able to regulate my breathing.

"Hell, if that's what you're going to do every time I disobey, I'll disobey more often" he chuckled.

"Seriously. I hit you pretty badly, I'm sorry" I murmured.

"It will go away, it's just a bruise" he grinned and kissed me. "Are you tired?"

"A bit"

"Let's sleep. Tomorrow we'll go explore the city" said Edward. He got up, threw the condom away, went to bath to clean and came back to bed.

I put the blanket over us and snuggled next to him.

***

"I TOLD you, it was going to happen! There's no way back!...Are you sure this Benton woman is good?...I just asked, I don't know her!...Wow, put the day in history!...Mhhmm, I wrote it. Thanks, Meaty hands…Sure, anytime"

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up, wrapped in the blanket.

Edward's head snapped to me, "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry. Emmett called to tell me about a lawyer, I apparently haven't heard of" I frowned my brows at him.

"For the divorce, Bella"

"Oh…"

"Don't say anything. I promised you I will do it. Now let me call this Carmen Benton and see what I can do, then we'll go out" he murmured and started dialing a number.

**EPOV**

There was song, I could hear it, it was nice. But it was annoying, I wanted to sleep, I was tired. The song was familiar, my ring tone for Emmett! I shot out of bed and hoped I hadn't woken Bella.

"What is it, moron?" I grumbled.

"A good morning, to you, too" he greeted.

"Had a long night?" he teased.

"What do you want at…10 am?" Already? It felt as if it was 7 am.

"I talked with a friend about your situation. Do you still want to divorce her? You know mum will be devastated, she's been married with the same guy for over thirty year"

"The difference is that she loves him" I explained.

"Can't you think? I know you and Bella…but man, think-"

"I TOLD you, it was going to happen! There's no way back!" I exclaimed exasperated.

"Okay, then I'll give you the number. Her name is Carmen Benton. The best, believe me" he said.

"Are you sure this Benton woman is good?" skeptical that a woman lawyer was that good.

"Haven't you heard of her cases? She saved fucking Sony from shit a few years ago and-" I cut him off.

"I just asked, I don't know her!"

"Really, in what world do you live? I lived the day to hear you say you don't know something" Emmett said proudly.

"Wow, put the day in history!" I shouted.

"Keep your pants on…or off for Be- fine, fine. Here's the number" he rattled it and I wrote it.

"Mhhmm, I wrote it. Thanks, Meaty hands"

"ARGH you know I hate it!" he groaned.

"Sure, anytime" I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked sitting up, wrapped in the blanket. She looked like some kind of godness, her hair wild, flushed skin and that blanket covering her goodies. I wanted to be the blanket. Can someone be jealous of a blanket?

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry. Emmett called to tell me about a lawyer, I apparently haven't heard of" she frowned, trying to understand what I'm saying.

"For the divorce, Bella"

"Oh…"

"Don't say anything. I promised you I will do it. Now let me call this Carmen Benton and see what I can do, then we'll go out" and I dialed the number. Bella went to the bathroom, dropping the blanket on her way and making me groan.

"Carmen Benton speaking" her voice sounded warm.

"Edward Cullen, here. My brother, Emmett talked with you" I explained.

"Oh, yes. We can arrange it. I can be discreet, no one will know that you are divorcing" If only it will be possible, Tanya will make a big thing out of it.

"Can you make the documents? I'll be back on Monday, I'm at a meeting, now" I said.

"Sure, then I'll come to your office Monday. First thing in the morning?" she asked and I nodded, before I realized she couldn't see me.

"OK, Monday morning. Dissimilarity in character and often fights? Is this good enough?"

"Perfect, I have a few other ideas. I'll write it and see you then. Good day, Mr. Cullen" she said.

"Thank you. Good bye, Mrs. Benton"

I could hear Bella muttering in the bathroom, then the door opened and she came out only in her towel.

"Forgot the clothes" she looked sheepishly at me.

"If you were to ask me, I'd prefer you won't wear any" I strode to her side and picked her up and then threw her on the bed. She shrieked.

"Weren't we going out?" she asked.

"Outside or here with you?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Outside, come on, let me up" she pushed me aside and went to her luggage.

We were out of the hotel in record time. Outside was raining softly, but I didn't care.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked turning to Bella.

"Why would it bother me?"

"Oh I dunno…you used to hate the rain"

"Someone made me love it!" she grinned at me.

"We've made some pretty awesome memories in Forks" I murmured.

"I can't believe it was just an year" she sighed. I put my arms around her.

"So…were are we going?"

"Walking" she smiled up at me.

We started walking and made small talk.

"Let's get something to eat" she said after a few hours. We went to a small restaurant.

"Italian, I should have guessed" I murmured happily.

"You know I have a soft spot of pasta and ravioli"

"Wonder why?" She hit me.

"You were so bad…how could you do that?" she blushed remembering how I rubbed her under the table.

"I never thought ravioli could give someone an orgasm" I chuckled and ducked out of her way when she tried to hit me again.

We sat at a secluded table and ordered.

"Really? Want another one? You know what ravioli does to you!" I exclaimed in mock concern.

"Maybe I do" she answered cheekily, making me choke on my soda.

The food came and she gave me a looked that dared me to try anything.

"I'm good, really" I said defensively. She scoffed and started eating.

I looked at my spaghetti and suddenly, I wanted some of her ravioli. I snatched one with my fork.

"Hey" Bella protested. "That's mine"

"So? You can have some of this if you want" I pushed my plate closer to her.

"I want _my_ food" she covered her plate with her hands.

"Childish much?" I laughed at her behavior.

"Mind your own business. Those are mine" she conceded and took a ravioli and popped it her mouth, moaning lightly. I felt myself harden.

"Eat, Cullen. They'll get cold" she gestured to my food. I listened, but then I felt her foot directly on my groin.

"Fuck" I muttered lowly.

"Tsk tsk. Speaking so badly at the table! You deserve to be punished" Oh, God! Punishment, yes!

"Punish me" I moaned like a little bitch, suddenly happy there weren't people around us.

"Here?" Bella asked amazed.

"Yessss" her foot was moving slowly on my erection which was encased in those tight jeans.

"Eat" she urged me and her foot picked up speed. This whole time, she looked quite bored and chewed slowly her ravioli.

I was squirming in my seat, her toes curled around me and squeezed. "Shit!" Her foot applied pressure and I twitched. "Jesus!"

I felt something against my lips and looked down to see Bella's fork with a ravioli in it. I wrapped my lips around her fork and took the amazing food in my mouth. I moaned rather loudly when her foot disappeared from my cock only to be pressed on my balls. I gripped the table, her foot slid up and one more hard stroke and I was done.

I was breathing hard and my head fell with a thud on the table.

"Edward??" I could hear her scared voice, but I couldn't move or talk.

"Edward??? Are you ok?" her concerned voice was closer. Her small hands were on my knee. I grunted.

Her hands came on my head and turned it to her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought I killed you. It would have been funny to explain it" she grinned.

"You will someday. You will be the death of me, Bella" I murmured slowly.

"Let's go back to the hotel, ok?" I nodded and paid for the food. It was quite uncomfortable to walk with my wet boxer, but I made it back alive.

"I'll go take a shower" I said as we got in the room.

"What do you say about a bath?"

I took her in my arms and deposited her on the counter in the bathroom. I filled the tub with warm water. "Want bubbles?" I asked, eyes warily the different scents.

"I want strawberries" she grinned at dangled her legs on the counter, moving them. I groaned. My cock started coming alive. She eyed me dubiously, what now?

"Again? Really? Aren't you thirty or something?" she asked laughing gleefully.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be ready so soon. And, besides, I'm twenty nine" I said smirking.

"Oh, my bad, old man"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What did you just say? I'll show what this old man can do!" The tub was filled. I stripped and I could hear her breath pick up. I undressed her, too and we got in the tub.

Bella started to laugh, startling me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll smell like strawberries" she giggled.

"Imagine! I'll be the first man in history to smell of strawberries" I said in horror.

"You'll smell like me" Bella blushed.

"That I'll do" I grinned, picked her up and put her in my lap. Her folds rubbed against my cock and I put my head on her shoulder, kissing at her neck. Bella lifted herself and planted herself on me.

"Not in control again" I groaned, and turned to be above her. I started to awkwardly pump in her, one of her legs wrapped around my waist and so we started a fast pace. Water splashed on the floor, but I couldn't care less. Bella's head was dropped over the edge of the tub, so I took advantage and kissed her exposed neck.

"EDWARD" I felt her clamp on me and we fell over the edge together. It was then that I realized my mistake. No protection. It was said that water was helping and getting the fluids away, but still.

"Shit" I groaned. "Do you have pills with you? It may not be too late" She cocked her head to a side and watched me confused.

"Oh" She got it! Now, she'll hate me for my carelessness.

We gazed in each other's eyes for a whole minute, trying to figure out what will happen.

"It's ok. Let's pray nothing will happen" she said finally.

"Can you forgive me for not thinking about this?"

"Of course, you're as guilty as I am" she whispered and cupped my cheek.

We got out of the tub and put a movie. I just loved being with her, there, cuddled together under a blanket watching what looked like a romance. I didn't pay attention to the movie, I admired the beautiful woman in my arms.

"Don't you find it funny that she put green hair dye in his shampoo?" asked Bella. I shrugged. "You aren't even watching it!" she accused.

"Guilty as charged" I murmured and kissed a spot behind her ear. I felt her shiver and felt quite smug.

"Can we talk about something?" suddenly her tone was serious.

"Sure, Bella"

"You don't have to answer…I'm just curious" she started.

"I don't want to be secrets between us" I said solemnly.

"Then, why…no, it's stupid" she sighed and turned to the movie.

"No, Bella. Tell me. It's about me sleeping with Tanya, isn't it?" I knew I shouldn't have. I wanted to take it back, but I couldn't.

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

"Lucky guess" I said with remorse. "I don't know, really. It's a poor excuse to say that I'm a man and I thought with the wrong head. I felt guilty for neglecting her…No, not even than. Lately, I've done so many mistakes I don't even know myself. You're the only right thing in my life, right now" I tried to explain.

"Do you realize…if she finds out…I'm dead! But Edward, I hate to say this, but…I can't believe I'm saying this. Choose" she whispered the last word.

"Always you" I said softly. She relaxed against me and hugged me. "I love you" I whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

"I love you, too. So much. I can't lose you again" she mumbled. Then she fell asleep.

I carried her to the bed and I went to my luggage. I took out the little box and looked at it. How will she react? It's perfect for her, she has to accept it.

I turned and looked at her sleeping form, she mumbled my name softly and rolled over. How could I be so selfish? I was determinate to end it as soon as possible with Tanya. I couldn't wait to start our little fantasy. Bella's fantasy. Our dream home, the dog she said she wanted and of course, kids. I imagined a little girl, looking like an angel with my hair color and her brown eyes. I felt a tug to my heart. I settled on the bed and took Bella in my arms. Soon, everything will be perfect. No more mistakes.

* * *

**Review! I hope it helped a bit.**

**Pictures will be on my profile. And don't forget about the poll. :)**


	6. Accident

**Twilight is not mine! **

**We're almost Tanya-free! This story will be longer than anticipated :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_I need my lucky shirt!" the little boy in front of me demanded._

"_It's in the hamper! Get another one. Look, this grey-" I reasoned._

"_No! No! Daddy!!!!!" Edward appeared in the door way._

"_Listen to your mother, put that on you and go down to Uncle Emmett" The kid listened and disappeared from the room. Edward's arms circled me and rubbed my large belly. "I love you"_

I woke up with a start, I was sitting up on the bed, gasping. What was that?

"Bella, love? Are you ok?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

"I think so…" I murmured, my voice trembling.

He took me in his arms, "Happy birthday, my love" Edward whispered in my ear. Oh yes! What a way to wake up on my birthday! I turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"I have something for you" he murmured and jumped off the bed. He came back with a little box.

"You know I hate it when you spend money on me"

"Open it. I'm anxious" he said running a hand through his wild hair. I opened the box and burst in tears when I saw the beautiful pendant on the golden necklace. The pendant was oval, with an angel in it and a star above the angel, I was positive the star was a diamond. Edward never did things half way. I didn't want to think how much he had spent on it.

"Bella?" his voice broke through my thoughts, it sounded tense.

"I love it! I love _you_!" I jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"Anything for you. I love you, too. Let me put it on" he clasped it and the pendant fell between my breasts.

Edward started to kiss me everywhere he could reach and soon we were naked and making love. We poured our hearts in it; I've never felt his love stronger than now. We didn't leave the bed until five o'clock.

"Put the dress on, please. I want to take you to dinner" Edward pleaded me.

"It's beautiful, but Edward…it's too much. The V-neck is too deep and the split is too big, imagine how much I'll reveal when I sit down"

"Bella, don't be difficult. Come on" he pouted. I couldn't resist him. So I put the beautiful dress on. A Chanel. Then I saw the shoes.

"You want me dead!" I screamed from the bath. He burst in the bathroom scared, then he saw the shoes in my hand and smirked.

"I'll be with you, I won't let you fall" I had the urge to kick him in the head with the heel of the shoe.

When I got out of the bathroom, Edward was frowning in a mirror, trying to tame his hair. I went behind him and ruffled said hair.

"It took me ten minutes to flatten it!" he groaned, then he turned and saw me. "Forget about dinner!"

"No! We are going to dinner as you wanted" I said, tugging at the fabric in a futile attempt to make it longer.

Edward put his jacket on me and took my hand leading me out of the hotel. We took a cab to a restaurant. Everyone was looking at me.

"I hate you" I murmured to Edward. His grin widened.

"They're jealous" he whispered and kissed my heated cheek.

I was aware of my heels clicking on the hallway of the restaurant and I could feel eyes on me. Thankfully, Edward asked for a secluded table. We sat and ordered.

"I love the dress on you" he admired.

"Sure, you can see everything!" I groaned.

"Calm down! Why don't you tell me about your dream?" my eyes widened. Could I?

"Don't panic! Just a dream. We were together…and we had a little boy and I was pregnant again" I said smiling, remembering the beautiful little boy. With Edward's eyes and his wild hair.

Edward came next to me and took me in his arms, "Shh" he wiped my tears, I didn't even realize I was crying. "I want it, too. Oh, how I want it! I want everything with you, Bella"

He sat next to me for the rest of the dinner and touched me constantly, my arm, my leg, my hair.

"When's the plane?" I asked when we were done.

"In three hours. Let's head back"

The moment I closed the door of the room, Edward assaulted me. He shove my knickers away and just lifted me off the floor, still in the dress and lowered his pants and boxers, took a condom, almost destroying it in his haste and was in me in a matter of seconds. He groaned in relief and planted wet kisses on my shoulder, moving slowly inside me. My heels digging in his ass, my hands in his hair, keeping him as close as humanly possible.

"Remember the prom night?" Edward murmured in my neck.

"What part? The history classroom, your car or your bedroom?" I moaned.

"Bedroom. That's when I realized I wanted to spend my whole life with you"

"What song was it? Oh, it was so wonderful!" I sneaked a hand under his shirt and trailed my fingers on his chest. Edward purred like a big, oversized cat and nipped at my neck.

"Collide…mhmm…God…Howie Day, Yessss Ahh Bella"

I came apart in his arms, bringing him with me. He pulled out and I moaned at the loss.

An hour later we were in a taxi going to the airport.

"I'll go mad without you" Edward murmured while waiting in the queue.

"We'll survive" I assured him.

"I'm meeting Benton tomorrow and when Tanya is back I'm showing her the documents. Oh, Emmett knows, I'm positive. Don't panic, he won't talk"

"I figured" I sighed. I hoped he won't talk.

In the plane, I started to get nervous and I played with the necklace.

"You know why I bought an angel?" Edward murmured lowly in my ear. I shook my head. "You are my angel" he whispered and kissed me quickly.

"And you are my guardian angel" I grinned, remembering how he always seemed to be there, in high school, when I was in danger.

We stayed quiet, holding hands, listening to my iPod, dreading the landing.

In the airport, I turn my phone on and saw I had several missed calls. They were from Rosalie.

"27 times, what does he want?" I turned to Edward who was staring at his phone. "Emmett" he explained.

"Rose's been calling me, too" I said.

"There you are!" a voice boomed behind us, Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Edward.

"Go to Rose, she's there. Quick, Bella" Emmett urged me. Edward kept a firm hold on my arm. "Let her go! Tanya's here to get you home!! Bella go!" Emmett pushed me towards Rose.

"I'll call you" I heard Edward yell.

Now, not only Emmett knows, Rose knows as well. Damn it! This is getting out of hand.

"Hey, Bella" she hugged me.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Give me your address" I said it and we walked quietly to her car.

"Nice car" I said smiling.

"Not mine. Em's. We take it when we go out of town," she explained. "It's a Cadillac Escalade"

"Cool" I said watching interested the lights and its black color.

"Bella, you and cars don't mix. Stop acting interested"

"Why aren't we leaving?" I asked anxious.

"We're waiting for Em, of course. He's not stupid to stay in Tanya's way long enough. Why Edward accepted in the first place to marry her is beyond me!" Rose exclaimed angrily, slamming the steering wheel and honking, making me jump. The door open and Emmett jumped in the back seat. "Drive" he muttered. She looked at him in the rear-view mirror and fired the engine.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"Mom dropped him on his head a lot when he was a baby! That's what happened" Emmett laughed. "Tanya hugged him and he side-stepped her. The bastard said 'Don't touch me' and demanded to know why she was back so soon. How much stupid can he get?"

"Are you sure Carmen will help? No, scratch that, are you sure Tanya won't make a scene?" asked Rose through gritted teeth.

"We all know she will fight, but Carmen said she will dig and will find shit about her"

"I have a feeling our lives will become complicated. When did this happen?" groaned Rose, gripping the steering wheel.

"Thank Bella. She brought action in our lives. Only she will cause so much trouble" Emmett chuckled and poked my shoulder.

"Why, Emmett I'm happy for entertaining you" I sneered.

"I'll wait here, help her with the luggage" Rose said as she parked in front of my building.

"She asked me if I know something about Edward cheating on her. I said nothing. The bitch is smart. Please be careful" Emmett advised me.

"I will. Thank you" he nodded and left me.

**EPOV**

It was November! Fucking November and I was still with Tanya, because Carmen needed something stronger than fights and different characters!

I met Bella as often as I could, that was at two days, sometimes three. I haven't touched Tanya in any way since that night when we slept together. Those had to be reason enough I had stopped loving her!

We were coming home from a Sunday in family at my parents' house. I was pushing Tanya away and Esme was stroking her ego.

I had left home around middle of October; I couldn't stay in the same house anymore. I stayed with Bella or at Emmett's. I almost groaned aloud remembering Halloween. I had to get some papers that were in my office at home. Tanya was there, waiting, of course. I somehow ended up in my old bed, bounded to it, with Tanya above with a whip. There was a God up there giving me force to rip the bounding. It was the first time I had hit her. I slapped her and called her a bitch. I had enough presence of mind to get the papers and then I fled out of the house.

I don't even want to think what she could have done if I hadn't escaped. Tonight we kept pretence for my parents.

"Edward, slow down! It snowed and there is ice" she had the nerve to tell me how to drive.

"Shut up! Just shut up! If you'd just sign the damn papers, this wouldn't have happen!" I snarled, accelerating. I had to get her home and then go away. To Bella, because, there was no way I was going to stay with pregnant Rosalie one more night. 'Oh, Edward, be a dear and go and buy me some ice-cream!' or ' I really need that' and when I gave it to her, she started screamed that it makes her sick. The car swerved a bit and Tanya screamed.

"Stop it, tiger" she purred. That did it, I had built and built range in me, now I snapped.

I slammed the breaks having in mind to get her out and continue to Bella. The car swerved again and we started spinning. Tanya's nails dug in my arm and I tried to stop the car from moving. I started to panic when I saw lights from ahead. They had to stop, they will see us. They tried to stop, but they slid towards us.

"They'll hit us!" Tanya screamed. The last attempt of chivalry, I unbuckled my seatbelt and threw my arms over her. The car hit us, on her side and sent us flying in another car, I think. I heard another crashing sound and then quiet.

I was bleeding; I could feel it on my forehead.

Tanya was crying and I saw she clutched her right leg. I moved off her and then I saw it or rather felt it. A part of the window was in my left side; my shirt was full of blood. The last thing I remember is my head hitting Tanya's bony leg when I fell.

**TPOV**

NO! This is not happening!

"Miss! Miss, are you ok?" someone asked from behind the window.

"Help" I told them. "I need help! He's hurt!" the man got me out of the car and a guy from ambulance got Edward.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"Metropolitan Hospital Center and you should come, too. That leg looks pretty awful" the EMT said. In the ambulance I took Edward's phone from his pocket and called his father.

"Son?"

"Carlisle…it's me" I tried to stifle my tears.

"Tanya?" I could hear that everyone had quieted and let him talk.

"We had been in an accident. We're heading to Metropolitan Hospital Center"

"We'll be there" he hung up.

At the hospital they took him away and got me in a room and started taking care of my leg.

The doctor looked at me; "I'll be careful, I know you need it to look good" he smiled up at me. I frowned, not understanding him. "You're Tanya Cullen, the model" I nodded, but didn't say anything.

The door burst open and the Cullen came in.

"She just needs rest, she is ok" the doctor explained.

"My son! Tell me, is he okay??" cried Esme.

"I don't know madam, I'll send someone to update you" after that he left.

"What happened?" asked Emmett. I explained and he cursed loudly.

"If something happens to him, it's your fault!" he accused and left the room.

"But I told him to go slower" I moaned and felt the tears coming back. Alice huffed and went after Emmett, Rosalie following close by.

A doctor came in and recognizing Carlisle gestured to follow him.

I felt devastated. Edward had simply left the house on October 11th, he came back on Halloween and attacked me when I told him that I wanted to play. I was still his wife! I knew he will come home that day, Kate told me. Kate is my secret agent. She tells me everything Edward is doing. He's spending time with a woman, I figured he is cheating. I will destroy her if I find out who she is. But now I had to focus on Edward being safe. His name brought me fame, after all. Before him, no one knew me.

Carlisle came back, "He's in surgery. They are positive the glass didn't cut the lung, but they have to be sure. You should rest, we're in the waiting room" he said and led his wife and Jasper that had remained there, outside.

**BPOV**

I was looking through Alice's files. I could only imagine the pressure she had been under. That man constantly asking her about his future and if something didn't happen like that he called her a freak in public.

My phone took off, I glanced at the clock, 11 pm.

"Hello?" I answered without checking, typical me.

"Bella? It's Emmett"

"Hi Emmett! Why are you calling so late?" I started to panic.

"About that. I'm at Metropolitan Hospital Center. Can you make it here now?"

"What happened?" I asked feeling a wave of hysteria hitting me.

"Car accident" he said gravely.

"Who?" Please, don't say Edward!

"Edward and Tanya" I screamed.

"Bella, stay focus, please! You must come here. When he'll be out of the surgery and wake up, he'll ask for you. We both know that"

"SURGERY?? Emmett what happened??" I choked.

"Typical. They were fighting, nothing new. He hit the brakes on ice! They slid in another car or something like that. I don't know really, Tanya's shaken and can't talk. Her leg was cut. She is ok because our gentleman threw himself over her, getting stabbed by a piece of window in the process" Emmett growled.

"I'm coming!" I told him.

"OK, watch out for us, we're all here" he said and hung up.

I felt as if my world was crumbling down. Like cards, I had put cards to build the perfect life and now, they fell. I put some sneakers, grabbed a coat that I realized was Edward's and I got a cab. I felt dazed, intoxicated by the smell of his coat, imagines of him flying through my head, his smile, his frown, his hair…

"Miss, we're here" the driver looked amused at me. I threw him some money.

I rushed in the hospital and to the waiting room. There they were.

Emmett was the first to acknowledge my presence and took me in a hug. "He's out of surgery, stable" he whispered in my ear. I let the tears fall.

"Bella" Alice jumped up and rushed to me.

"Hi" I whispered. She frowned at me.

"What are you wearing?" she demanded horrified. Busted!

"Ehh"

"Yoga pants, tank top, winter coat and sneakers! Bella, seriously, no offense, but you need a shrink"

"Leave her alone" Emmett glared at Alice and put an arm around me.

"Mum, Dad, remember Bella? Chief Swan's daughter, from Forks" Emmett said to his parents.

"We saw her at Rose's birthday, Emmett" explained Carlisle, watching me closely. I blushed when his eyes looked between my face and the coat.

"Are you the Cullens?" a doctor came running to us. They nodded, "I need a Bella in room 443" he gasped. My eyes widened and I felt all eyes on me.

Emmett stepped in front of me, "Why?"

"That is the request, rather demand" he said scared and rubbed his arm, which I saw it was red. It had traces of scars, like a cat had scratched him.

"We'll be back. Come after us if there are news about Eddie" Emmett murmured and stirred me towards room 443.

"Do I want to know who is there?" I asked.

"You already know" he frowned. "Relax, I'm coming in with you" he pushed open the door. There on the bed was Tanya, surrounded by crumpled tissues, her eyes red form crying, her once arranged hair was flying in every direction and when she settled her eyes on us, they looked wild. Maybe she'll lose her mind.

Emmett closed the door, "What do you want from Bella?" he demanded.

"Assistance. I'm going mad. I swear I'll lose my mind if something happens to Edward. It's my fault! I was going to tell him the truth tonight! He is right, I'm a bitch!" she screeched.

"Tell him what?" asked Emmett, shuffling with something in his pocket.

"That I've put someone to follow him. I am stupid. I should have just accepted that he didn't like me anymore! And there's the other thing!"

"What other thing?" snapped Emmett. I tried to take in the fact that someone must have seen me with Edward.

"What I'm doing besides being a model!" So Carmen was right. She had called me tonight and told me that Tanya's a porn model, as well and I laughed at her. But it seemed that the mad woman is in a confession mode. She told us how it started, with her posing in lingerie and then, sexy pictures and then porn pictures. Tanya kept talking, apologizing, even. Emmett put his finger on his lips to tell me stay quiet and showed me his phone, it was on record. Emmett is a smart man. I smiled at him.

"I'll even sign the damn papers. I now realize, I had it coming! Just please, tell me he will be ok. I can't live with myself knowing I had…hurt him" she finished.

"Oh you hurt him a lot of times, even without realizing it" Emmett snapped at her.

She started talking nonsense and soon fell asleep. Emmett stopped the recorder and we got out.

"How did she know I was here??" I asked scared.

"Who cares? This, baby, is the last piece to help with the divorce" Emmett grinned and kissed his phone.

"Are you getting a fetish for phones?" I asked amused.

"Hush!" he groaned and hugged me side-ways.

In the waiting room were only Carlisle, Esme and Rose.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"He woke up, we've been there, now it's Alice and Jasper's turn" explained Esme.

"We're next. What room?" questioned Emmett. I felt my heart pick up, he was awake. He was alive!

"401" Alice's voice chimed behind us. I practically dragged Emmett there.

"Slow down, he's not going anywhere"

I opened the door and went in. Edward was on the bed, his torso wrapped in bandages, a stitch on his cheek another bandage on his left arm, on his biceps. He was preoccupied with whatever it was on TV, his eyes sad.

Emmett gestured for me to be quiet.

"Eddie-teddy's alive!" he boomed. Edward jumped, visibly winced and cursed. His head turned to Emmett and then he saw me.

"Bella…" he whispered, his voice rough and his breath cut. I rushed to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"You're alive! Never, ever scare me like that!" I whispered in his neck.

"No…Emmett, please close the TV. If I see it one more time I'll puke and I can't go to bath so it will be pretty nasty"

Emmett unplugged the TV, "At least you didn't lose your sense of humor. What was there, anyway?"

"The accident. My baby is dead. They kept showing it and talking about it" Edward groaned.

"What baby?" shouted Emmett.

Edward didn't hear him, he kept muttering "My baby is dead"

Emmett took hold of Edward head and asked forcedly, "What baby?"

"My Volvo! What other baby?" Edward cried out and winced when he moved. Emmett visibly relaxed. I knew it, Edward was talking about his car, he loved it.

"I'm glad you're ok. I'll go and tell everyone to go home. The show is over. Oh, Bella…tell him the news" Emmett grinned and left.

Edward turned his head to me, "Hey, beautiful"

"Edward" I grinned at him and touched his cheek gently.

"I totally understand your hurt soldier from the story. How he could get a boner when the girl visited. You in my clothes, is a big turn on" he chuckled and then coughed wincing.

"Take it easy, insatiable boy" I could see he was excited, all right.

"So, what news was Em talking about?"

"He recorded Tanya confessing shit. Carmen called earlier and told me some things that your lovely wife confirmed not half an hour ago" I murmured, playing in his hair, distracted.

"Things…like what?" I explained him how she was tracking him and about her porn pictures.

"Wow. She really said that she will sign the papers? Call Carmen! Might as well do it now when she's drugged" Edward said excitedly.

"No, she will anyway. I saw it in her eyes, she will do it. Trust the shrink" I grinned at him.

"My shrink" he murmured, then frowned. "That sounded weird"

I kissed his forehead and took his hand in mine. "We'll be fine, finally"

"Yes. We'll buy or even build that house that we invented in your room on sleepless nights, we'll buy that dog that you wanted, we'll make the children that you've been dreaming of lately and we'll be together forever" Edward smiled brightly, squeezing my hand. It was then when I realized the absence of the cold metal.

"Where's your wedding ring?" I asked confused.

"In a drawer in my office, at work. Stay here with me" he murmured, slurring the words.

I moved to a couch opposite his bed and watched as he fell asleep with a light smile on his face.

I woke up some time later, someone was shaking me awake. I cracked an eye open and then I opened the both wide. I panicked, Edward's father was here.

"Here, it's Tylenol, you'll be sore for sleeping on that thing" gave me the pills and some water. I nodded, "Thanks" I croaked out.

He nodded and went to the machine next to Edward's bed and checked them. I saw that he had new bandages, someone had changed them.

Dr. Cullen came next to me, "I have to apologize to you, Bella. I don't know if it's possible for you to forgive me" I gaped at him.

"I took Edward away from you. I should have realized he had someone, not anyone, someone he was determinate to spend the rest of his life with. I realized it later, hours later. We had stopped for gas in Custer, Idaho somewhere. Everyone was sleeping, or so I thought. When I returned to the car, I heard sniffling. I turned and saw Edward, clutching something to his chest crying so hard I thought he'll suffocate, big, fat tears rolling from his eyes, gasping for air, but not stopping crying.

'Edward, son? What's wrong?' I had asked him and he muttered something that sounded an awful lot with 'Go to hell'. Then I saw what was in his hands, a picture, of you two from his prom and I don't want to embarrass you or anything, but he had wrapped around his wrist a pair of your knickers. I question him, knowing full well you were a minor and he told me flat out that he hates me for destroying his life, for taking his life away, that were his words. I continued driving. At night, we stopped in a motel, we booked three rooms. Edward wanted to be alone. I heard him screaming in his sleep, he was on the other side of the wall, he screamed your name.

When we finally got here, in New York, he started college. I ran in an old friend and he told me about this girl, whose parents had died, and she seemed to be what Edward needed. Or so I thought. They met and one day he came to me.

'Give me money, I want to buy a ring', I asked if he is sure and he insisted. I should have seen through it. He did it to get me off his back and I think he really loved her on some degree. He was never that Edward that he was senior year, never. Until, September. When he met you again. My son was back, he was alive again!" Carlisle finished his speech.

"Are you done embarrassing me?" rasped Edward from across the room.

"I merely apologized to her. And now I apologize to you, too. I'm sorry for being so insensible. I should have turned the car back, job be damned!"

"That you should have done" snapped Edward.

"I have other patients, I'll come by later. You'll be out in a few days, but you aren't to go to work. Bed rest, that's what you'll do" Carlisle told his son.

"I will as long as I have a good nurse" he winked at me, making me blush.

"I'm sure Tanya will be on bed rest, too" Carlisle chuckled.

"I'm talking about Bella and you know it! Ehh, not to be rude, but is…Tanya ok?" he asked.

"Sprain ankle and a few stitches on her right leg" Carlisle explained.

"Ok, see you later, dad"

We were alone, it was then that I realized it's Monday.

"What hour is it?" I jumped on my feet, searching the phone. It was ten. I groaned.

"Bella?"

"Shh, it's Monday! I have a session at 12. I should make it. I'll come back tonight, I promise" I went to him and kissed him.

"Love you" he murmured, pouting when I separated from him.

"Love you, too. Bye, Edward"

"Take care of you. I'll miss you every second" he grinned at me. I kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

**Review! Pictures of the dress, necklace and car on my profile.**

**When I wrote the accident the were sirens blarring outside, it was creepy**


	7. Fate

**I don't own it! No more Tanya drama, maybe brief appearances in the future.**

**Thnak you for the reviews! I love them :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt horrible. My ribs were hurting like hell and my head was pounding. I thought of what I heard Carlisle say this morning. Was he truly sorry for ruining my life? It looked like fate brought Bella back to me. Now, there were three people that knew of me and Bella; soon they all will know. As soon as I'm of here, Tanya will sign the papers and I'll be free to marry Bella and start my dream.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said and winced as my ribs hurt. Tanya came in or hobbled in on her crutches.

"Hi" she whispered, almost shy. She sat on the bed next to me.

"Hello"

"I'm sorry, for everything. I'm sure Emmett told you," she murmured watching my blanket interested.

"I know. I should have slowed down, though. You were right" I smiled slightly.

Her head snapped up and watched me with wide eyes, "Did you just say I was right?"

"Yep. Don't tell Emmett, though. I'm never wrong" I grinned.

"Oh, Edward. How could I be so stupid? I should have realized it's over and accept it!" she moaned.

"You should have, yes" My phone started ringing, I looked at it. It was on my nightstand, I turned to take it and hollowed in pain.

"Here" Tanya got up and gave me the phone, I smiled grateful.

"Hello" I rasped, trying to settle my breathing.

"Hi! I just called to tell you, Carmen will come to the hospital later" Bella rushed out.

"Ok, when?"

"I don't know, really. I have a patient, I just called to tell you this"

"Are you coming later?"

"Later, maybe tonight. I'll bring some decent food" she laughed.

"Thanks. I can't wait for Carmen to get here. Go to your patient" I urged her.

"Right. Bye, Edward" she whispered.

"See you later, Bella" I closed the phone and looked at Tanya.

"Have I drove you mad? Are you seeing Bella?" she asked slightly panicked. I chuckled and regretted it, because it hurt like hell.

"Just seeing Bella" I whispered. Tanya watched me closely and sighed. "Carmen, my lawyer, will come later. If you want…you can sign them today"

"OK. Do you mind if I stay with you? I'm going mad alone"

"Sure, go on the couch, your leg must hurt" I said.

She hobbled to the couch and put her leg on it. She told me about her photo shoot in L.A. and about her other pictures, the naked ones. She didn't look ashamed.

"Remember when we went to the Zoo?" she asked laughing.

"How could I forget! What if it gets out of there?" I mocked her.

"Well, they made me…pose next to a tiger" she shuddered.

"Did they want you dead?" I asked amused and she glared at me.

"I freaked out when the tiger came to me and I stepped on the dress, tripping and falling backwards, the monster came to me and licked my face. The photographer had the nerve to say ' I told you he was inoffensive!'"

I laughed at the idea of her on the floor with a tiger above her, licking her face. Tanya joined in my laughter, soon, realizing the absurdity of the situation.

My door opened and Emmett came in with food, his eyes shifted to Tanya and then to me. I clutched my ribs, tying to stop laughing and hurt myself further.

"Hello, Emmett" I gasped out.

"I see you're busy, I'll come later" he said coolly.

"Wait! You can't bring food and then leave me starving" I groaned.

"What did you bring?" I asked.

"Chinese" he put it in front of me, then he turned to leave.

"Where are you going? You just came" I said, patting the bed. Emmett obliged and threw glances to Tanya.

My door opened again to reveal dad with a tray of food. "Oh, I'm late" he looked disappointed.

"Give it to Tanya, I'm not sharing my Chinese" I hugged the box to my chest. Dad's eyes widened when he saw Tanya, he didn't say anything, just gave her the food.

"I'll come later to check on you. How's your leg?" he turned to Tanya.

"Hurts a bit"

"OK, when you're done, go to your room and I'll be there shortly" then he left.

Emmett watched me amused.

"What?" I asked self-conscious, hugging the box closer which made him laugh.

"Are you pregnant? You look exactly like Rose when I give her something she craves" he grinned. I tried to jab him with my foot, but the movement hurt my ribs making me cry out. "Easy, there" he said holding my foot.

"Is Rose ok?" asked Tanya, pushing the beans away.

"As ok as a pregnant woman can be" Emmett asked coldly. I tried to hit him again.

"Stop kicking me!" exclaimed Emmett exasperated. I hummed and continued to wolf down my food. He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Wha'? 'm ungry" I said defensively.

"Are you still drugged? You act funny" Emmett stated. I shrugged sending him in a fit of laughter.

"Send her over when she comes, ok? Or should I come here?" asked Tanya.

"Come here. I'll send after you. Don't let dad drug you, I want you sober" she rolled her eyes and threw the food away.

"Sure. See you later. Bye, Emmett" then she left.

"What the fuck was she doing here? Were you laughing with her??" he exploded.

"Carmen will come later. And she was telling me about her photo shoot" I chuckled.

"She really wants to sign the papers?" asked Emmett bewildered.

"Mhm"

"I have to go. I just came to bring you lunch. I'll be back tomorrow" he grinned.

"Okay, thanks. It was amazing"

"I know. I saw it," Emmett laughed. "Get well" he whispered and left.

I must have dozen off, because the next time I opened my eyes, Carmen and Tanya were in front of me chatting. I thought it's an illusion.

"You decided to wake" Carmen exclaimed. "How do you feel? I was just telling your ex-wife that Kate, her spy, is my sister"

"I'm…confused and did you just say ex-wife?" I asked trying to wake up and focus on them.

"Yes, I signed the papers. We just need to talk about the house" Tanya told me. I could see she had cried again, her eyes red.

"It's yours" I mumbled. I was feeling high, there was no other way to put it.

"I can't do that! Where will you live?"

"Don't worry about me. Consider it a gift from me" I smiled, unable to contain my happiness.

"OK, then I guess I'll see you around…?" she said uncertain.

"I'll come and get everything else that's mine. And, Tanya, thank you for not causing a scene"

"Good bye, Edward" she whispered and left the room.

"Well well well, looks like you're free" Carmen laughed.

"Thank you so much! I'll write you a check when I go back to work" I promised.

"Okay, Cullen. It was nice working for you, maybe we could work on a case together" she offered.

"I'll consider it. I prefer to work alone." She smiled and excused herself.

I looked outside, it was dark. I had an urge to go out and make a silly dance of joy, I started laughing, not being able to contain my happiness any longer.

"Would you share the joke? I could use some laugh" Bella's voice came from the doorway where was standing and watching me.

"Come here, sweetheart. I have great news!"

"What did they give you? Aren't your ribs hurting from laughing?" she asked concerned, taking my hand.

"Now that you mentioned it, they hurt a bit. I'm all yours" I grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Really? It's done? For real?" she was acting like a child that was told Christmas is tomorrow.

"For real" I chuckled. Bella jumped on me and started kissing my face, finally getting to my lips. I moaned, partially in pain and partially in pleasure.

"I said cherry ice cream not chocolate!" Rose's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Don't move. I want you close" I murmured. Bella straighten a bit, tracing my arm with her fingertip.

"It's chocolate ice cream with cherries! It has cherries" explained Emmett, trying to soothe her. The door banged to the wall.

"Oh, hi" she mumbled and plopped on the couch. Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Swan" he smirked making Bella blush.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Bella mumbled and took a plastic container out of her bag. I cooked it" she smiled sheepishly.

I nodded, took the fork from her hand and started eating.

"Again? You can have a contest with my lovely wife here, see who eats more!" Emmett groaned.

"Are you making me fat?" Rose screeched.

"No, babe, of course not" Emmett defended himself.

"Then you are implying I'm fat, too" I growled at my brother.

"No, no. God forbid!" Emmett looked mildly scared.

"My own family disturbing the silence in hospital!" Dad came in admonishing us and closing the door behind him.

"Emmett made me fat" I exclaimed like a petulant child, at the same time Rose said "Your son won't get me cherry ice cream"

Dad looked amused, "Emmett you know better than to deny something to a pregnant woman and you," he said turning to me, "are fat" My eyes widened in horror and shoved the sheet away from me, "Look, it's perfectly toned" I gestured to my stomach.

"I was joking, there was no need to show me your naked chest" Dad laughed along with Emmett and Bella. I continued to eat my food, silently.

"I'll release you tomorrow if you promise me not to leave the bed, only if necessary" Dad told me.

"Sure. When?" I asked eagerly.

"My shift starts at noon, so around then"

"Don't count on me, I have a meeting" Emmett winked.

"I'll come and get you" Bella offered.

"Thanks" I murmured, squeezing her hand.

They finally left after an hour leaving me alone with Bella. I saw that she was sad and couldn't understand why.

"Don't you want me to live with you?" I murmured, playing with her hair. She looked confused, "Of course, I want. Why do you ask?"

"Well you're sad…"

"Just…I re-lived my high school years during my session today" she mumbled softly.

"Bella?" I turned her face to me, she had tears in her eyes.

"Maria…my new patient," she sighed. "You see, her boyfriend…left her and…she hadn't been herself ever since. She has this empty look in her eyes, I see myself in her. That's all. I'll help her, knowing, now what I should have done then. I hurt Charlie so much. I don't want her repeating my mistakes" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Love, I wish…I would have acted more mature. But leaving you, meant the end of the world to me. I could have called or written…or something, but I didn't. I avoided my problems" I explained.

"I know. Well it's done now. Let's think of our future" she grinned and kissed me.

"I like that, our future" I chuckled. "I want to go with you home, tonight"

"You heard your father!"

"Go after him, please, love"

She came with him a few minutes later.

"Son, you are going home tomorrow. Today, if you want, I could help you move around for a bit. He came to me and started raising my body which screamed in protest, I might have screamed out loud because he ceased his movements and watched me careful.

"Easy, ok? Bear the pain for a moment, I have to raise you in a sitting position"

I nodded, gritting my teeth. I might have shouted again because Bella stopped Carlisle. "Just stop it! It hurts him"

I was sitting on my ass, bracing on the bed with my hands. My ribs were killing me, but I had to move if I wanted to go home. I thought the faster I moved, it won't hurt, I'd trick the pain. So I pirouetted and planted my feet on the floor, it took a minute for the pain to come back full force.

"Edward! What are you doing?? I said small steps! Now, that you are here, choose how you'll walk" dad said somehow upset at my behavior.

"Legs?" it came out as a question.

"I mean crouches or wheelchair!"

"Crouches, I guess" he shook his head, but left to get a pair. I tried sitting up and stumbled forward. Bella caught me before I hit the floor.

"Stop acting like this! What are you trying to prove?? Superman got hurt, but acting like this it will only prolong the bed rest" she hissed at me, keeping me on the bed with a hand on the shoulder.

"Superman I stupid" I muttered and unconsciously rubbed my ribs.

"Here. Now, let's try see if you can use them. You must tell me if something hurts" Dad said as he came in.

"Sure" I got up slowly with his help and took the crouches, my arms screamed in protest and I groaned. "I'm fine. I want to do this" I promised.

"Now try and walk, come on, son"

"But…why do I need them? My legs are fine!"

"Did you see your left leg, yet?" asked Dad, concerned. I looked at it, seeing a bandage on it.

"Let me try without these, please" I begged him. I let the crouches down and with his help in made a tour of the room. His pager beeped and he simply left me in a place where I didn't have anything to hold onto and ran out of the room.

"Shit" I muttered, looking panicked for anything to hold onto. Bella was watching me amused from the other side of the room. _I can do it_. I felt like a small kid, walking for the first time. Small, firm steps, grinning proudly that I could walk alone. I reached Bella and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you" I whispered, burring my face in her wonderful hair. Strawberries. Oh, strawberries, they'll never be the same again.

"You walked!" she hugged me tighter around the neck. She sounded like a proud mother of a toddler.

"Oh yes" I grinned excited. "I can pee in the big toilet, too, wanna see?" I teased her.

"Really? You are a big boy, then" she teased back. Oh, how I missed this side of her.

I extricated from her hug and turned to walk to the bed, "I'm tired. Will you stay with me, again?"

She eyed the couch dubiously, "I'm not sure…"

"Stay with me, the bed is big enough. Please, love" I think I pouted.

She helped me get in bed and then, carefully, got in next to me; she put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

Her hand came to rest on my chest, slowly tracing patters, "Does it hurt so bad?" she whispered after a few moments.

"Nah"

"Don't be brave! I'm sure you're suffering. Should I call a nurse?"

"Bella, I'm fine, really. Just stay here with me" I rubbed her back gently, calming her.

I fell asleep; I'd slept better, having her right here, next to me, not across the room.

I woke up first, this morning. Bella had mumbled the whole night, I felt a tug at my heart every time she whispered my name.

Now, I was awake and couldn't stop watching her as she slept. My door opened, I heard I gasp and a squeak. I looked up to see Alice and Rose there.

"Morning" I greeted, smiling.

"I brought pretzels, thought you might be hungry" Rose grinned. Alice was looking at Bella, then at me with big eyes.

"Are you just telling me or giving them here?" I cocked an eyebrow at Rose.

"Ehh there's only three left" she smiled sheepishly.

"You ate my food" I groaned in mock horror.

"I am pregnant!"

"I have to endure shitty food!" I hissed back, trying not to wake Bella.

"You should be grateful for those. But if you don't want them…" she shrugged.

"NO! I mean…give them here" I smiled lightly.

"Em's right" Bella mumbled and tried to get up, forgetting she's on the edge of the bed. Alice was the one to steady her, before she said 'hello' to the floor.

Bella looked at Alice for a second, then settled back in the bed. She sighed, "Good morning"

"Did you miss your old friend, love?" I asked teasingly.

"If you weren't hurt, I'd punch you" she growled at me. I grinned and kissed her forehead, groaning when my ribs protested.

"Rose…my food, please" I looked at her expectative. She was watching Alice who was looking between Bella and me with a curious expression on her face.

"Bella?" Alice talked for the first time since she got in my room. Bella looked at her, mildly scared.

"I- what- what are you doing here?"

"I'm his best fri-" I cut her explanation, might as well tell everyone the truth.

"My girlfriend" I chuckled and dropped a kiss on her lips. I looked at Alice, she looked like a gaping fish.

"You! He cheated on his wife with YOU?? You broke them up?" Alice screeched. That's not how I thought she will take it.

"Alice…you know Tanya and-" I tried to explain.

"Don't say a word! How could you? Is there no one in this world that can be trusted?" continued Alice.

"Here, eat" Rose brought me the food. "Al, why don't we go out and take some air. I have to tell you something"

"You have something to do with this??" Alice asked annoyed.

"I found out a while ago and didn't cause a scene. Bella, with your permission, I'll tell Alice what you told me that night, in college" Rose said. Bella nodded and buried her face in her hands. Rose took Alice and they left.

"Love?" I asked concerned.

"Fine…just…I had really. Alice had become my friend over those past few months" she whispered shakily.

"Rose will convince her that if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I started this whole thing! And what did she mean by that?" I asked, taking a pretzel from the bag. It smelled wonderful.

"I told Rose exactly how I felt when you left…how I…survived" she murmured.

I put an arm around her and pressed her to my side, wincing. "I'm here to stay, promise"

"I know. I love you, Edward" she whispered and took a piece of the pretzel and chewed slowly.

"And I love you, my angel" I kissed her temple and took a bite of the pretzel, myself.

**RPOV**

I was sure I will leave marks on Alice's arm, but I could not care now. Bella had been my first friend and I knew how it was to lose a friend. Alice had to know how Bella felt when Edward left, she won't judge her anymore.

We got outside and took her to a bench.

"Alice, you need to understand-"

"What? That she acted like…a skank?"

"Don't talk about Bella like that! You have no idea what she's been through! Let me tell you, and promise you won't interrupt"

"Let's hear it" Alice challenged.

"Bella, when she came to college was…a shadow of what you see now. Too thin to think there was really possible for her to be alive, hollow eyes, hollow cheek, you could see the pain she was in from a mile. When she came in our room, I openly gaped at her. I'll be honest and tell you that my first thought of her was 'Another stupid, underfed teen, whishing she was cool'. And I regret it to this day. She didn't even see me, she just went to a bed and sat down, looking around. When she saw me, she murmured a timid 'Hi' and started unpacking. I watched her closely. Dubious at what she was doing. She put all her clothes in a closet, some small things on her nightstand. She took a jersey out, neatly folded and put in next to her pillow, a picture of a handsome guy and put it on her nightstand, then to my horror she burst in tears"

"Edward?" asked Alice in a small voice.

"Yes. I went next to her and tried to soother her pain, thinking she left home her boyfriend and missed him. She didn't say anything. Later, after a few days she came to me, 'I'm Bella. I'm sorry for acting like this, it's pretty hard to accommodate'. I introduced myself and we became friends. Then, one night, in December, I think, Bella said that she wants to tell me what happened to her. I told her it's ok and she shouldn't worry. 'No, you deserve an explanation for why I'm doing'"

"What was she doing?" asked Alice.

"Not eating for days, not sleeping at night, just clutching his shirt and crying, words made her stop and double over in pain. Simple words. And that night she explained to me. I haven't cried that much since then" I confessed. "She told me how a day when she woke up she felt something had changed, but brushed it away. She went grocery shopping and heard the gossip, how the Cullens had left town. She didn't believe. She called Edward, only to get voicemail, she went to his house, to find it empty as if no one had ever lived there. She told me that she fell in front of the house and shouted and cried, until she felt empty. She got up, went home and locked herself in her room. Bella is a very strong person, Alice. She survived another three years in high school, the same place where she had made memories with Edward. She told me, she refused to do anything that will remind her of him, until her junior year when, at Christmas her Dad made her stay with him. Bella told me that then was a turning point. She became a masochist. Then. The carols hurt her, but she listened to them, the music in general hurt, making her remember him. Everything hurt. She decided to move far away from that place, everywhere she looked she remembered something about him. So she came to New York. After she told me these, she felt better. She got better in every aspect, even went as far as to fall, if I can call it that, for a soldier. Which now I found out, died. She's been hurt too much not to deserve to be happy. Fate brought them back together! Even though, I should say Edward acted stupid by being with her while married, I am glad it ended like this. They will be happy" I finished.

"How could I act like that?" asked Alice horrified.

"You tend to act like that when you don't know things" I smiled at her.

"Let's go back, I owe her an apology"

When we entered the room, Edward was at the windowsill with Bella, they had watched us, but now they were oblivious to the world, kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Before either me or Alice could say anything, my obnoxious husband came in.

"Well well well, if it's not little Eddie-Teddy getting lucky" he boomed loudly.

Edward turned to us, looking disheveled. "Oh, oww" he muttered, clutching his ribs.

Bella was sitting still on the windowsill, blushing and looking anywhere but at us.

Carlisle came in, taking in our faces, "You're free to go, son" he said. "I've signed everything. Call me if something hurts, now I have to go" he said, leaving the room. Edward, that had gotten dressed while we were outside went to the bed to get his things.

"I'm sorry, Bella" whispered Alice. Bella nodded only and hopped off the windowsill.

"Edward, I need Sarah's phone number" Emmett said.

"Do I look like a phone book? It is in my office. Go there and look it up," Edward grumbled. "But why?"

"Obviously you can't work…" Emmett hinted.

"Don't even think! She's mine!" Edward growled. "Let's go" he said, taking Bella's hand.

"Alice, I'll call you later" Bella promised and left with Edward, leaving us in the room alone.

* * *

**Review! And they're free to start a new life together!**


	8. Things that scare Edward: Rose & mantis

**I don't own anything! Pictures on profile and more on my photobucket account ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What about this one?" Edward asked over his shoulder. I came from the kitchen where I was trying to make a cookie, it was the tenth time he called for me. He was looking for houses. I leaned over his shoulder and looked at the laptop. My eyes widened. It looked like my dream home, but I was sure it was very expensive.

"Is it very expensive?" I whispered, touching my lips to his neck. Edward moaned lightly and turned to me, "Money is not an issue, and you know that"

"Tell me, please"

"$ 1,095,000. But look at the place! Rochelle Park! It has five bedrooms and 3,5 baths, big garden, garage. Look at the kitchen, imagine what you could do there" Edward grinned enthusiastically.

I leaned further over him to see more about the house, three floors. Why do we need three? It was built in 1930s, it has a fireplace (we could get cozy in front of it), Central AC, security system, wood floors, patio/balcony, basement, central heating, garage, office/den, appliances included, sprinkler system and tile floors. Still, it was expensive.

Edward grabbed my waist and tugged me next to him, whimpering softly.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. It had been a week, but his ribs were still healing.

"I miss you" he nuzzled in my hair.

"Me too, Edward. Soon, I promise. You heard Carlisle" I told him, stroking his cheek slowly. We had kissed and done some heavy petting, but nothing more. It was driving us both crazy. And above everything I had gotten a nasty cold, keeping me home, not that I complained much.

"What were you doing there?" he asked gesturing to the kitchen.

"A cookie. I'm trying, but you keep interrupting!" I told him, irritated.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you? I want you to be well for Christmas" Edward said softly.

"I wish you'll tell me where you are taking me!"

"Not far, I promise. Rose wants to spend it in family" Edward grinned.

"God forbid to cross the pregnant woman!" I mocked him. Both Edward and Emmett were sacred of Rose's moods. Edward shuddered.

"She was scary before, but now…even more" Edward groaned. "So do you like this house?" he continued.

"I love it! But look at the price!" I reasoned.

Edward grinned and nodded, letting the subject drop. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. "Let's make the cookie," he mumbled in my neck.

"If you distract me, I won't make anything! Stay there, quietly" I pointed to a chair. He went to sit, pouting.

I felt self-conscious all the time, knowing he was watching me. This made me clumsier and I even managed to burn my finger, but overall, I finished the cookie and now we were watching TV.

There was a commercial at a car, I felt Edward tense up.

"I need to buy a car" he murmured, defeated.

"Another Volvo?" I grinned.

"No, I have my eyes on this Chevy, but I saw now when I looked for the house a Ford. Do you like Ford?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Sure, cool car"

"Here, let me show you. It's called Ford Taurus" and he started babbling about it, things I would never understand, car were to get you from a place to another.

That night, before I went to bed, I took the pills Carlisle had told me about and I have to admit, I was staring to feel better after a few days.

"Come here" mumbled Edward, half-asleep. I got in bed, next to him and we fell asleep. It felt so nice; it was surreal that we were finally together, with no barriers between us.

We were December, I was back to work and Edward was still in my house. Working from there, not allowed going to his office.

"Bella? Phone call, line 3" said Jessica. I pressed 3 and she closed.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking" I said mindlessly, playing with a pen.

"Hello, my love" Edward's voice said in the phone. Not again! He was worse than a child.

"What do you need now?" I asked amused.

"Well…I kind of got bored of TV and books, my laptop is with Emmett…" he trailed off.

"And you want mine?"

"Yes" he answered brightly. I could imagine him nodding enthusiastically.

"And you need the password?"

"Of course" he chuckled.

"Guess?" I giggled. "It's a sentence. That's all hint you get"

"Is it about me?" he asked cockily. How much self-centered could he get?

"Yes. Have you guessed?"

"Edward is sexy?"

"Edward is an obnoxious bastard" I told him.

"What? Is that it?" I could hear him pout.

"No. I was merely stating the obvious. Guess again" He will never guess.

"Edward is smokin' hot"

"Can you get any more self-conceited?" I asked.

"Come on, help me here! At least, it starts with my name?" he was losing his patience.

"Yes, it starts with 'Edward is', but you haven't got any closer" I laughed at his angry sigh.

"Edward is mine? I mean…I'm yours, you know…" he stumbled upon his words.

"Not that one. Come on, Cullen. It's not that hard" I teased him.

"Edward is my boyfriend" his velvety voice startled me. He was close enough.

"Cut the boyfriend part and keep the rest of the words. One more word" I encouraged him.

"Toy? That's what I am now! You're playing with me" he sounded annoyed.

"Tempting, but not" I laughed, tapping the pen on my desk. "You can give up" I grinned.

"And look like a fool?" he mumbled and I gasped.

"HA! Fool! That's the word! Really, Bella? Edward is my fool?" he huffed annoyed.

"You got the password, now I have to go" I rushed, blushing.

"Really? OK, go. I'll let it slide. For now" he murmured.

"Bye, Edward. Don't move around a lot!" I advised.

"Yes, Mom! Ciao!" he laughed and hung up. I hung up, shaking my head. He really was acting like a kid left alone home. Calling to ask if he can watch TV, make a sandwich, read a book, or look over something…he was driving me crazy!

"Bella, you've got the next client!" Jessica's voice echoed in my office.

"Send them in" I said in the intercom.

"Hi!" I heard Alice's voice.

"Oh, hi! I forgot you were coming. Why here?" I frowned.

"Isn't it confidential?" she asked confused and took a seat on my couch, making herself comfortable.

"Yes…"

"Don't you have a moron in your house?" she asked amused.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!"

"Bella, phone, line 1" Jessica told me. _It's not Edward_. I told myself.

"Bella!" No such luck!

"What? I'm really busy, this time" I looked at Alice, rolling my eyes. She cocked her head at me.

"Well, I apologize. But I'm hungry…I want pastas and I can't find any" he sounded confused. I heard cupboard doors banging in the background.

"That's because I don't have any" I said, tapping the pen again.

"Oh, I'll go-"

"_You_ are not going anywhere! I'll be home in two hours! I'll buy pastas. Entertain yourself with the laptop. You didn't waste half an hour of my time for nothing" I groaned.

"Fine. Bye" he hung up. Perfect!

"Was that-"

"YES! Sorry, he is driving me crazy. In a bad way" I cut her off.

"But let's talk about our problems or yours, actually" I continued, shuffling for her folder.

"Where was I?" she asked fidgeting.

"When you decided to tell Jasper the truth and then how you got James to the court. Now, tell me what happened during the process." She started explaining. Alice had made great progress, she was saying or hearing James' name without flinching. She even grew strong enough to say that she hates him. I convinced her he won't hear her and if he did, he couldn't do anything, being in prison for life. Jasper had taken care of that. I've thought I lost her friendship in the hospital, but Rose had explained my 'delicate' situation and Alice apologized for her behavior. We had become best friends and now I was hanging out with her and Rose when I needed girl time.

Alice was my last patient, so we left together.

"Can we come over tomorrow? It's Saturday" she asked.

"Sure. Tell Em and Rose to come, too" I told her.

"Oh, let me drive you!" she insisted. We got to her little car and she drove fast to my flat.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" she grinned.

"Yeah, bye Alice"

"Bye, Bella"

I got in the building, "Hi, Seth" I grinned.

"Hi" he smiled.

I passed him and when I got in my flat, I remembered about the pastas. Well, we'll eat something else. I kicked my shoes off and searched for Edward. He was on top of my bed playing Sims, of all things. I crawled next to him and watched the small persons. I frowned when I saw their names.

"We have a baby" Edward grinned at me, gesturing the laptop and kissed my lips softly.

"So it seems. Couldn't find any other more interesting name? Baby girl?" I giggled.

"Shit! Look, see what I did?" he huffed. He had lost the car to work.

"Serves you right" I told him. I saved the game and let it on pause. "Now come here, and greet me, although I'm annoyed with your behavior" I whispered.

Edward eagerly took me in his arms, "Welcome home, sweetheart" he murmured against my lips and kissed me. His tongue trying to part my lips and get in my mouth, I kept my mouth closed and he growled. I bit his bottom lip and tugged at his hair, slipping my tongue in his mouth making him moan.

"Mhmm, let's eat and then continue this" Edward moaned in my neck, kissing a path to my collarbone.

"I forgot about the pasta" I said breathlessly.

"I made Mexican Chicken" he grinned.

"What? You cooked?" I asked bewildered.

"Don't sound so surprised. It's pretty good, if I say so myself" he smiled at me. I changed in a large t-shirt and some shorts and went to eat.

"It's good you ate first. You're still alive, so it's edible" I mused and took a bite. It was piquant, but perfect.

"Perfect for a beginner" I complimented. Edward beamed at me and started eating.

"I couldn't mess it up, really. I had to put the mix from the bag in the Wok pan with some water"

"Stirring helps" I said.

"I did stir. But the rice…well it stuck to the walls, that's why it's so little on the plate" he shifted nervously on his chair.

"Remember next time. Because there will be a next time! I love it to come home to cooked food" I said happily.

"I'll cook for you everyday" he grinned lazily and rubbed my leg with his foot.

"Cheesy fool" I mumbled.

"But I'm your fool" Edward winked, making me blush. "Carlisle called and told me I can go back to work" he grinned.

"Perfect! I was waiting for this day!" I exclaimed happily.

"You don't want me here, anymore?" Edward pouted.

"You won't call me every five minutes to ask something stupid" I said.

"Can we go somewhere tomorrow? Just the two of us?" asked Edward hopefully.

"Ehh, everyone's sort of coming over, tomorrow" I said sheepishly.

"Everyone? She's coming, too???" Edward jumped up, looking panicked.

"Gee she's not going to bite. Rose is just pregnant" I assured him.

"Sure, sure" he muttered, tracing a hand through his hair.

"I want to watch a movie" I announced as I got up to wash my plate and fork. I got the best idea for movie, maybe he won't be scared of pregnant Rose anymore.

"Which one? I'll find it" he offered.

"Let me get it, you can make some popcorn" I passed, patting his ass.

I went to my DVDs and I got _Nine months_, let the fun begin! I put it on and Edward came with the popcorn. I settled on the couch in his arms.

Ten minutes in the movies, "Why are you showing me this?? Rose is still scary!" Edward told me, hugging me to his chest.

I was laughing so hard I had tears running down my cheeks. I screamed when Edward jumped and screamed a loud "Shit"

"Shush! I haven't laughed so hard in years" I mumbled, trying to settle my heart.

"Shush?" he asked incredulously. "Have you seen it? The mantis _eats_ the male during the mating!" he sounded horrified.

"Don't tell you didn't know!" I huffed trying to pay attention to the movie.

"No! Why will I care about that? I had happy, content life, minding my own business, why will I know about how cannibalic can those little green apparently inoffensive female mantises get. Why do you know? Have you done some research? You won't hurt me, will you?" Oh, for the love of God! Could he get any more clueless?

"Yes, Edward, research so I know when's the right moment to bite you!" I sighed exasperated. I turned to see his shocked face.

"I'm joking! Really, just stay quiet, I want to see this. I missed it, it's so funny!" I grinned and shifted in his lap, I felt him tense up. By the end of the movie, Edward loosened up enough to chuckle a few times at Robbie Williams' character antics.

As the credits rolled I tried to get up, but Edward kept me there, attacking my neck.

"Mhmm stay here" he murmured, lifting the shirt over my head. I turned to straddle him and lifted his shirt, too. I was amazed by his sculpted abs, or what once was sculpted abs. Now, staying home everyday and not moving because of his ribs, he put some weight on him. I pinched his stomach making him squirm.

"Hey!" he laughed; I had forgotten he was ticklish. His hands were on my ass, under the shorts, kneading it. I took my shorts off and helped him out of his boxers.

"Here?" I asked surprised. So far we had christened my bed, the guest room bed, the kitchen counter and my shower, a few days ago. The couch was on our ever-growing list.

"Yesss, I can't wait! I missed you so much" Edward whispered in my neck, kissing it softly. He dropped me gently on the couch and leaned on the table to get a condom.

"Was that there because you thought you'll get lucky?" I asked, shaking my head.

"They are everywhere" he winked, making my jaw drop. What does that mean?

"I put one or two almost everywhere in the house, so they'll come in handy anywhere we'll be" Edward grinned proudly. I just gaped at him. He closed my jaw and kissed my lips, soon tasting my mouth. I pushed him on the couch and straddled him again.

"Shouldn't I lie down? It may be easier" he offered.

"Nope, I've always wanted you like this. Just scoot your ass closer to the edge" I instructed and soon I was on him and moving. It felt like home, his big hands grasping my waist, his teeth on my neck, I grinded on him harder when he bit my skin. Edward moved me on him, I leveraged on the back of the couch and moved, too.

"Soo good, Bella! Ahh" he moaned and bit me again, then licked where he had bitten, I pushed harder against him, feeling close to orgasm. I felt him twitch and I gave another powerful thrust, which send us both over the edge, quite literally.

I realized the couch will turn upside down and buried my head in Edward's neck and put my hands over his head, hoping he won't get hurt, his fingers dug in my skin as he cursed. The couch fell with a thump, jolting us and sending me head first on the floor. I couldn't contain my laughter, Edward was in the same position as he had been, seated on the couch, now his feet in the air, head on the floor.

"Well, shit…you literally sent us over the edge" he groaned and rubbed his head.

"S-sorry" I said between giggles, "That's what I thought, too. But it was fun, don't you think?" I laughed.

"Sure, I'll do it everyday. I'm sure there are other ways if you wanted to kill me" Edward muttered and tried to get up, only to fall back. "Help me, don't stay there laughing!" he groaned.

"You're quite funny, I must admit" I got up and tugged him form the couch. We ended up on the carpet, making love again. He had hid a condom under the carpet; he looked quite smug when he got it out. We fell asleep there, wrapped in the comforter that was half under the couch, but we managed to stay under the part that wasn't under it.

I jolted awake by loud banging on the front door and both our phones ringing.

"Wake up!" I poked Edward.

"Huh? Noo…more sleep" he groaned and turned on the other side.

"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, I CAN HEAR THE PHONES!!" Emmett boomed from outside the door, making Edward jump up straight. He went to the door!

"You're naked!" I screamed after him. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to be quiet.

"THAT'S SOMETHING I COULD HAVE LIVED WITHOUT KNOWING!" Alice yelled. Great, they were all here.

"We'll be out in ten! I'll open the door and you can come in after you count to ten, ok? We'll get dressed quickly" Edward said through the door and unlocked it, then ran to the bedroom. I got up and ran there, too; when I closed the door behind me, I started laughing. We stole kissed, between laughs and threw some clothes on us.

I put on a pair of short pants and his jersey and he pulled on a pair of slackers.

"Just that?" I asked.

He looked down, "Yep! Why, do I look bad?" Edward asked cocking an eyebrow.

I pinched his stomach again, "You are getting fat"

He gaped at me and started tickling me, I started giggling and tried to get out of his reach.

"It's not nice to leave us here" I heard Rose yelling from the leaving room.

My eyes grew wide, "The couch" I whispered in horror, blushing. Edward chuckled, took my hand and led me out of the bedroom.

"Do I want to know why the couch is upside down?" asked Emmett eyeing us funnily.

"Cleaning. She has bugs" Edward lied smoothly.

"Yes, big one" I encouraged, " Mantises" I whispered and poked Edward who shuddered.

"What?" asked Rose scared.

"They can be really big. I decided to kill them before-" Edward slapped a hand over my mouth, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes, they can be pretty big. We wouldn't want them to bite my head off, now, would we?" he asked still gazing in my eyes.

"If they bite the right _head_ I'll keep them and grow them" I hissed.

"That's what she said!" Emmett grinned at me and slapped Edward on the back, the latter looking horrified by my statement.

"Do you really have bugs in here?" asked Rose, looking around scared. Taking in the room, one could say we were renovating. I had knocked a chair in my haste this morning and the stack of bills that was once on the table was now on the floor, plus the couch, the comforter and the crumpled carpet.

"Yes" Edward and I answered.

"No" Alice and Emmett said, grinning wickedly at each other.

"How do you know? You didn't see them!" I said, trying not to crack up.

"I'm sure the only big thing you saw was Little Eddie" Emmett mocked me. Edward jumped on him, knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Should I help you put the couch back?" asked Jasper, he had stayed quietly and watched us during the exchange.

"I won't put my hands anywhere near that couch, Jazzy" Alice advised.

To my horror, I realized she was right. We had never thrown the condoms away. I just had to pray no one would find them.

Rosalie's scream told me that she saw something that she could have lived without seeing. "Get it away!" she demanded.

Edward crouched down and scooped both condoms, nonchalantly and then turn to the kitchen to throw them away.

"I don't even want to know what happened here! Is there a place in this house where we could sit?" asked Emmett amused. I gestured to the couch, but before I could say anything, Rose cut me.

"Do not say 'the couch' if you value my sanity" she groaned and leaned on the wall, hands on her slightly budging stomach.

"Well, there's the chairs…and uh…chairs" I stumbled upon my words.

"We can always go out" said Edward as came back.

"Yes" Alice and Rose jumped up. Emmett nodded, while Jasper just shrugged.

"OK, we'll get changed, again" I spoke up and took Edward's hand dragging him in my room, our room. It sounded good.

"What's wrong with you? How could you act like that?" I asked when I closed the door behind us.

"Act like what? They're family and we did what normal couples do!" Edward defended himself.

"So? If they're family, they have to know about our sex life?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Shh" he murmured, glancing at the door.

"Oh, now you turned in a prude?" I asked angrily, then turned to put some jeans and a sweater on me.

"I am not a prude! Really, Bella? I don't want to fight because of something so silly" Edward murmured and came behind me to hug me. I shoved him aside and finished buttoning my jeans.

"Get dressed!" I hissed and left the room, after I got some socks.

"Are you fighting?" asked Rose, worriedly.

"No, it's fine" I answered tersely. She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

"Where are we going? It's cold outside" Emmett moaned.

"To us" Alice grinned, bouncing. "I saw it, we'll have fun" she told me. It was the first time I heard her say that she _saw_ it. Jasper looked at her amazed.

"Thank you, Bella. I missed her visions. She stopped having them, because of the nerves…you know" he explained.

"I saw that Edward's life will change, remember?" she grinned.

Said Edward wrapped his arms around me and murmured in my ear, "I am sorry. Forgive me", then kissed the spot behind my ear. How could I not forgive me when he asked so nicely?

"We're going over to Jalice" Emmett told Edward.

"Emmett!" Jasper groaned exasperated. Who know how many time he had said that?

"Let's go!" Edward said enthusiastically and bumped fists with Emmett. Men!

"I'm coming if you have food" Rose said from her spot next to the wall.

"I have, lots" Alice answered making Rose grin and march to the door.

We rode with Emmett and Rose in their big car, the Cadillac, I think. I stayed with Edward in the back seat, half on top of him.

"Kids, be good back there" Emmett told us, watching us in the rear-view mirror.

"We are good, bro" Edward grinned, dropping a kiss on my nose.

I hadn't been to Alice's house, but I didn't expect any less from what I saw. It was right, the Cullens liked their houses big and stylish.

"See? Only two stores, not three!" I told Edward.

"I want three. It reminds of the house in Forks" he whispered, and kicked some snow that had lain on the ground from the last snow.

"You want to buy a house?" Jasper asked conversationally.

"Yeah. Can I talk with you and Em for a minute?" asked Edward, looking at them as if they were in on a secret that I wasn't. Emmett grinned, "Sure, let's go inside"

I helped Alice to make some hot chocolate and carry the mugs in the living room.

"Wow, Alice! It's wonderful!" Rose exclaimed, taking in the Christmas decorations.

"Aren't there ten more days until Christmas?" I asked. Alice's eyes grew wide and she gaped at me.

"That's why your flat wasn't decorated!" she exclaimed astonished.

"Alice, I haven't really had a reason to decorate…well, until now. But really, a day or two before-" she cut me and started screaming about tradition and silly things like that.

"This is Alice" Rose mouthed to me and took a mug of hot chocolate.

"Ok, Alice, I promise to decorate" I said hopping to stop her from ranting more. She grinned and took a seat. I sunk in the fluffy couch and held close to me the hot mug.

"YOU WHAT?" I could hear Emmett and Jasper exclaim from above us. What was Edward telling them? The girls eyed me confused and I shrugged, confused, too.

"What have you done, Swan? Come on, spill it" Rose turned to me entertained when I blushed.

"Ehh nothing" I answered blushing. Why was I blushing? I had no idea what the boys were talking. Edward won't tell them about last night, or will he?

"What really happened last night?" asked Alice, shuddering delicately.

"We watched _Nine months_ and he got scared of the mantis." I explained.

"Oh do tell us!" Rose giggled.

**EPOV**

We went to the attic, I leaned over the pool table and looked at them, thinking how should I tell them.

"Today, man! The ladies are waiting" Emmett said impatiently.

"Remember how I told you that I want to buy a house?" I started.

"Yes, you've drove Bella mad with how you showed her" Jasper grinned.

"I showed her the one from Rochelle Park" I told them.

"I liked that one" Jasper said. I had sent them pictures of that two weeks ago.

"Cool one, man. If you'd buy it, we'll be close" Emmett winked at me.

"I sort of already did" I mumbled, watching their reactions.

"What did you do?" asked Jasper curiously.

"Bought the house, of course. That's why-"

"YOU WHAT?" they both yelled at me.

"Quiet down! I need your help! I want to spend the Christmas there" I said grinning, imagining Bella and I curled next to the fireplace…

"You want to furnish a _house_ in ten days?" asked Emmett incredulously.

"Not furnish it. Just get a table, a bed, a carpet, a few things" I explained.

"Get a mattress and a blanket, what else will you need? A fridge for the champagne, maybe" Emmett smirked.

"Don't be like this! Will you help me or not?" I asked nervously, running a hand through my hair.

"Sure, I'm in" Jasper smiled at me.

"Thanks. Em?" I turned to my oaf of a brother.

"Sure, sure. For Bella" I groaned, but accepted his help.

We went downstairs to find the girls laughing. My Bella blushing and smirking at me, I had a feeling they were talking about be, because Rose laughed even harder when she saw me.

"I made hot chocolate" Alice offered.

"Careful, it has mantises" Rose dissolved in another fit of giggles. I narrowed my eyes at Bella who stuck her tongue at me and shrugged.

* * *

**Review! Poor Edward and the mantises. If you havne't seen the movie, go watch it! Soo funny! **

**PS: Please, pretty please, go and read my other story: _October, November, December, January_; it's about the months SM left out from New Moon. **


	9. Memories

**Not mine! I'm so sorry for the long waiting!**

**Memories in Italic.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Em, for the last time, I'm not spending Christmas on a mattress!" I exclaimed.

"He has a point! What will you do with the bed when you'll paint the room?" Jasper asked.

"Fine, it has to be a fucking comfortable one, then! I'm done sleeping on crappy shits," I said.

"Crappy shits?" asked Emmett laughing at me.

"While I stayed home, I slept in the guest room, bad bed. I'm grateful for Bella's fluffy one" I explained.

"Thanksgiving's gone, man" Emmett teased me.

"Stop fighting! Look at this one, Edward" Jasper separated us. It was a nice mattress.

Emmett's phone started ringing and he tensed up, "Shit" he muttered and answered.

"Babe, I know" he murmured. "Cranberries?....OK, I got it…With my brothers, baby…Oh, sure, be there…Me too, I love you, too…Bye, Rosie!"

"What is she craving now?" I asked scared, tugging at my hair and eyeing the mattress. It was big, seemed fluffy and very comfortable.

"Steak with cranberries and mashed potatoes. It's normal, guys! And…get your mattress, get it to the house and come to Bella. The girls are there! Christmas decorating or some shit" Emmett said and rushed out of the store, probably to buy the sauce.

I brought the mattress and Jasper drove me to my future home. I already had gotten a small tree with a few globes and lights, a coffee table, cushions, a dozen of blankets and a small freezer for food and champagne. I put the mattress against a wall and took in the empty house; I couldn't wait to live here, to start my own family with Bella.

"Ready, man? You'll be back in two days" Jasper reminded me and tugged me out of the house. We drove in silence back to Bella's flat.

"And _Dad_ is not happy with you spending Christmas here, again!" I heard a voice saying, it sounded aggravated. I vaguely remembered the voice from somewhere.

"DAD, _my_ Dad doesn't care! I haven't spent a Christmas there in- to hell with it! Seven years! He never had a problem with it!" I heard Bella scream and changed a worried look with Jasper as we got in the flat.

"First, you leave without caring if he likes your decision, then you miss his wedding and now you are against spending Christmas in family!" the man shot back. She left against Charlie's will? He re-married? Why hadn't she spent Christmas home in seven years? Seven…Fuck…seven, that means after high school she never retuned home!

"Seth!" Bella hissed. Seth, of course. But he was her doorman…not her brother? I decided to make my appearance known and tugged Jasper in the living room where Bella was standing with tinsel around her neck, looking enraged at Seth and he had a letter in his hand, crumpling it; Rose was on the couch watching them and Alice was on a chair putting tinsel on one of Bella's paintings.

I cleared my throat and everyone turned to us. Bella, to my horror, burst in tears and ran out of the room, with Seth hot on her heels, muttering.

"Not to be rude, but what was that?" I asked.

"Seth, apparently, is her step-brother and is trying to convince her to spend Christmas with her family, in Forks. No such luck!" Rose explained from the couch. "Where's Emmett?"

"He left before us-" I jabbed Jasper so he will shut up. No one knew about the house, besides the two of them. "He'll be here, soon" Jasper averted.

"I'm going after Bella" I announced and turned to go to the kitchen.

"I can't" Bella mumbled in Seth chest, where she was crying. I pushed Seth aside and wrapped my arms around her, Bella relaxed and clung to me.

"Shh, we can go back, if you want!" The house could wait, not her family. I had hurt her beyond everything, making her not go back to Forks. I was such a miserable excuse of a man.

"No! You h-have p-p-planed some-mething" she stuttered and hiccupped.

"Doesn't matter, it can wait! We're going to Forks!" I said and kissed her forehead. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, only at the mere thought of going back there. I was positive I'd have a heart attack.

"You may want, but your heart doesn't agree with this. I can hear it!" Bella mumbled and stroked a hand over my heart.

"I want, love. My heart won't be able to take it because of the memories that are already invading my brain" I whispered. Late nights in Bella's room, first time we went to our meadow; when she told me frustrated to 'fuck the math!' and got up angrily only to stumble and fall in my arms, then she reasoned 'better, you' then blushed when she realized what she had said.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella poked me.

"Remember 'fuck the math', hmm 'better, you'?" I asked laughing harder. Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest.

"_Try and divide this one, then extract the square root" I said patiently, mesmerized by the way the pencil slid in her mouth. She was driving me mad with lust and did not even know it._

"_Fuck the math!" she exclaimed, startling me when she threw the pencil away and jumped up. Bella lost her balance and fell in my open arms, she looked at me under her lashes, blushing and blurring out "Better, you", then her eyes grew wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth. I watched her for a few minutes and tugged her in my lap, she gasped when she felt me hard. I had no shame, I forgot all about being a gentleman when I was with her._

"_When and where?" I whispered in her ear. She shuddered and tried to get up, but I didn't let her. The door open, "I'm home, Bells" Charlie! Exactly my luck. I released her, "Tomorrow" I told her and got up and left after greeting her father._

_Next day I waited for her before school, to drive her._

"_What are you doing here?" she had asked bewildered._

"_Driving you to school. Hop in!" I grinned, holding the passenger door open._

"_Eh…I really shouldn't!" she blushed._

"_You're underage. Charlie lets you drive because he trusts you!" There you go, Cullen, remind her she's a minor!_

"_Edward, about yesterday…I am sorry-" she started, but I grabbed her and kissed her, effectively stopping her rambling. Her wide eyes were staring in mine and she kissed me back!_

"_Say, tonight, instead of doing math, we go out?" I asked her breathlessly._

"_Sure" she grinned, eagerly._

"Remember the kiss?" she asked me shyly.

"I was thinking of it." I grinned down at her. "I want to see that place again. Let's go to your Dad" I encouraged her.

"Let's pack, then" Bella smiled at me and leaned to kiss me. I met her halfway and backed her in the counter, kissing her passionately.

"I'm still here, you know?" Seth said from behind me. I jumped and turned to him. "Oh, hi" I said making him laugh.

"Are you happy now?" Bella asked him cheekily.

"Ecstatic!" Seth grinned and skipped out of the kitchen. I quirked an eyebrow after him.

"There's something you should know…" Bella started.

"He's your step-brother. I heard it!" I said.

"Yes, Sue Clearwater, now Swan…is his mother. From La Push." she explained.

"Oh, I don't remember them…never really went to La Push" I smirked making Bella sigh and shake her head.

Bella took my hand we got back to the other room, Emmett had come, finally.

"Alice, I'm really sorry, but I'm not spending Christmas here" Bella whispered.

"Oh…" Alice pouted and stopped decorating.

"Nicely, leave, we have to pack and book some tickets for the next flight to Forks." I grinned and hugged Bella close to me.

"FORKS?" boomed Emmett amazed.

"Yes, now remove yourselves from here" I ordered.

"Edward! Can you get any more insensible?" hissed Bella, pinching my stomach, _again_. I put some weight, so?

"Yes, Eddie-Teddy, the fatness got to your brain!" Emmett joked.

"I'm not _fat_!" I growled. "And do not call me that!"

"Touchy, touchy. You were right, Belly-boop" he laughed. Bella launched herself at his neck, and slapped him on the head, hard.

"Call me Belly-boop one more time" she threatened.

"And what? Remember, I kept the secret! It was I, who told the moron about the reunion!" Emmett grinned proudly, pounding on his chest.

"Let's go, Emmett, before they both kill you" Rose said, looking between me and Bella and our enraged faces.

They left after a few minutes, leaving us alone. We started packing and I looked after tickets.

"I hope we can find, it is too late, now" I said.

"There have to be some! I suddenly want to go back!" Bella danced around the room, packing things and humming to herself. I found tickets and brought them.

"Tomorrow, six am. I'm sorry, the only ones available" I said.

"Come with me" she whispered and took my hand, dragging me to the living room. "Sit!" she pointed to an armchair. I obeyed waiting to see what she wanted to do. Bella sat on my lap with the phone.

"Hold me and don't let go, I have to do something I should have done a long, long time ago." She murmured.

The waiting was killing me. Whom will she call?

She dialed a number oh-so familiar. She was calling Charlie. Bella let the phone on speaker and kissed my cheek while the phone was ringing.

Someone picked up. "…and I need the stripped blue tie! Hello?" Charlie said. I smiled, it was so like him to pick up the phone, continue his conversation and then answer.

Bella took a deep breath. "Hello??" Charlie's voice asked again.

She looked at me and said "Good evening, Cha-Dad!"

Silence on the other end, Bella began to bite her bottom lip and look scared.

"Bells? Is it really you?" Charlie's voice cracked twice, making me wince.

"Y-yes, it's m-me" Bella whispered, sniffling. I tightened my hold on her and kissed her cheek. "You're doing great, love" I whispered in her ear.

"Is someone there?" asked Charlie.

"It's on speaker. D-dad…tomorrow-" she stopped talking and the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Charlie? It's Edward Cullen" I said, titling the phone so he could hear me.

"YOU! Why are you there?" he sounded angry. He had every right to hate me.

"We'll explain everything soon. That's why Bella called. Seth convinced her to come tomorrow" I said and looked at Bella who was gasping for air, trying to stop the tears.

"S-she coming? SUE!!! Bella's coming!" Charlie screamed.

"D-dad don't sc-cream!" Bella whispered.

"I can't wait to see you and hear you explanation!" he finished angrily.

"Tomorrow. I promise." She whimpered.

"I need details. Why did you disappeared? Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you come to my wedding? Why is that _boy_ there?" Charlie was breathing fast; I hope he won't have a heart attack.

"We'll explain it all. I just called to let you know, we're coming."

"Ok. Rent a car, ok?" he said.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow!" Bella whispered and they said good-bye, then she buried her head in my chest and cried.

I felt helpless, not knowing what to do. She managed to calm down enough to fall asleep; I got her in bed and finished packing. Bella tossed and turned all night, around three am I gave up trying to sleep and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Morning!" I heard Bella yawn as she slumped on a chair. I gave her a coffee and leaned on the counter.

"Good morning! How do you feel?" I asked fearful of her answer.

"Good? I just need a shower. Want to join me?" Bella smiled shyly at me, sipping her coffee.

"I need one, too. Why not?" I grinned, scooped her up, and carried her to the bathroom.

"EDWARD! Put me down!" she screamed.

"Shh you'll wake the neighbors!" I murmured and set her down next to the shower. "Undress."

"Excuse me?" she asked startled.

"You heard me, undress. Or you mastered a technique to shower with clothes on?" I teased her.

She blushed and struggled with her clothes. We got in the shower and I washed her hair, then I started to wash her body.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" she asked me when I knelt in front of her and ran my hand son her legs, soaping them.

"Do you want to wash yourself?" I asked, hoping she will let me finish.

"Huh? Oh…no. I was thinking of going back…" she trailed off, her eyes far away. I rinsed the shampoo and the soap, then I was back on my knees, one of her legs on my shoulder and I kissed her thigh. Slow kisses, going closer to my favorite place, when I got to her pussy I started to lick, nip and suck on her in earnest. Making her forget.

Bella's hands fisted in my hair and her heel dug in my back; she was moaning loudly and tugging at my hair. I continued my tongue and fingers working, making Bella quiver in my arms. I was afraid she would fall. She was on the brick of orgasm and I felt quite smug for doing this to her when she pushed me away and crouched next to me. I thought she was going to be sick, then I felt her mouth on me making me moan loudly.

"Quiet! Keep on doing what you were doing." She mumbled and wrapped her luscious lips around my cock again. I stuck three fingers in her making my angel scream, the sound reverberate in my cock, making it twitch.

"Shit!" I groaned and pumped my finger, trying with all my might not to move in her mouth, afraid to choke her. She started to clamp around my fingers and she moaned loudly, nearly gagging when she tried to bring me to orgasm at the same time with her. Her tongue swirled around my cock and when I felt her small fingers wrap around my balls I exploded and prayed she did, too. She did, because I felt her milking my fingers.

I fell on my back, unable to stay on my ass any longer and Bella fell on top of me. She shivered slightly and I realized the water had turned cold.

Her finger came to brush my hair out of my eyes, "My fool!" she whispered lovingly, gazing at me sleepily.

"Yours, always." I said and got up to wash us again. We finished the shower in five minutes.

Bella went in her room to get dressed. Not a moment later, she screamed loudly.

"It's four thirty! Hurry up!" Where had an hour and a half gone?

I tugged some jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater on me and I was done. I took the luggage and put them by the front door.

"Bella? Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes. Just…oh, here they are!" she grinned and came with her keys to me. She locked the door three times and we took a cab to the airport.

"When we're coming back, I'm looking for the car!" I groaned. I hated to resort to a cab drive.

"Here we are! Merry Christmas!" the cab driver smiled at us.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas, to you too." I whispered and gave him some cash.

As we got in the airport, someone was just announcing our flight.

"If we lose it, I'm gonna blame you!" Bella growled and started running. I chuckled and took off after her; when I caught up, a second later, I whispered, "You won't. You enjoyed it!"

We showed the tickets and got inside.

"Is Seth here, too?" I asked, just realizing it.

"Should be. Oh there he is!" Bella grinned and waved over to Seth, who waved back. Our seats were are the back of the plane, I was glad we had seats and I was going back to Forks.

"Let's play a game. I'll get bored." Bella murmured ten minutes after the plane took off.

"Child much? Ok, what?" I grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Remember when?" she smiled softly; her eyes alight with many emotions.

"Never heard of it." I said, thinking of what this may be.

"It's not a game, actually. I came up with it. Let's remember things about that year…" Bella said smiling. I nodded and draped my arm around her. I leaned close to her ear, "Remember when you were in your rebel stage?" I murmured making her shudder.

_I had just finished my last class and couldn't wait to go to Bella, knowing today was a 'tutoring' day. I got out of school only to find her leaning against a guy from her year's car with a cigar in her hand. She was looking hesitantly at it and then at her friend. I rushed to her before she could put it in her mouth._

"_No, Bella! Don't do this!" I said sternly and threw the cigar away._

"_Says who? The school's nerd? You're her tutor not her father!" the guy sneered at me. I so wanted to say, her boyfriend says so, but it was a secret and I couldn't say it._

"_Bella, is this what you want?" I asked her, raising her chin so I could watch her eyes. They were full of unshed tears and she looked ashamed. I steered her to my car._

"_If you want to do that shit, tell me. We'll do it together! But don't go take cigars from strangers, God knows what it was in it!" I groaned._

"_Tyler wouldn't have…What do you mean, what was in it?" she whispered. Oh, sweet, innocent Bella. Note to self: Find and strangle Tyler guy._

"_Weed" I said through gritted teeth._

"_Weed?" she asked confused. "OH…OHH!" Bella realized, about time!_

"_You want to see how it is? Tell me, we'll do it together. Charlie will never find out." I promised._

"_Do you…smoke?" she whispered the last word._

"_You'd know that, considering we're together every moment of every day."_

"_No, then. And will you start for me?" she asked crest-fallen._

"_Bella, just once! I will smoke one cigar with you if you want! Don't even think I'll let you start smoking!" I shouted, making her jump._

_She didn't say anything and I stopped at a small shop, jumped out of the car and went inside._

_I eyed a packet of cigarettes. "Can I have one? I mean, one cigar." The guy looked amused and gave me one from his own packet._

"_No, kid. I don't need your money. Have fun, I take it that it's your first time. Here, another one." He grinned at me and waved me off. __He looked like a respectable, trustworthy man so _I took the cigarettes, thanked him and got back in the car. When I closed the door, I heard sniffling.

"_Bella? Are you crying?" I asked scared. Maybe it was something she wanted to do with that guy, not with me. I felt waves of nausea come from my stomach at that thought._

"_No." she said firmly and discreetly wiped her tears. I sighed and drove to her house. Once inside I wrapped my arms around her, "It was stupid of me to think you'd want to do this with me." I said and kissed her hair._

"_What do you mean?" she asked confused. She was so cute, how her nose scrunched up in confusion._

"_I should have realized this is something you wanted to do with that guy, not with me." I clarified, my heart twisting in agony at that thought._

"_Fool! I want to do it with you!" she exclaimed and a second later her cheeks flamed and her eyes widened._

"_I know you want to do it with me, I'm so handsome and sexy, you tell me all the time." I grinned at her. "Seriously, you want to smoke with me? It will the first time for both of us, so you know."_

"_Really?" Bella asked surprised._

"_Really. Come on, let's see how it is." I laughed at her terrified expression and took a match. We went outside, behind her house._

_I leaned down and kissed her slowly, then I put the cigar in my mouth, fired the match and then touched it to the cigar. I took a deep breath, as I thought I should and took the cigar out of my mouth, coughing violently. I had tears in my eyes and my throat felt like it had caught fire._

"_Edward! Are you ok? What can I do?" asked Bella anxiously, rubbing my arm._

"_Water, I think" I croaked, my voice sounded as if I hadn't used it in days. She brought me a glass of water and I drank it all._

"_Don't try this shit." I warned her. But it was too late. Bella had the cigar between her lips, took a quick breath, took the cigar out and let the smoke slid out of her mouth like a pro. I watched bewildered._

"_If you'd had let me explain…Tyler said to take a quick breath, like when you are scared and keep the smoke a bit in you, then let it out." Bella smiled proudly._

"_Well, hell! Give it here!" I snatched the cigar and did as told; I ended up coughing my ass off again. "Shitty thing!" I muttered angry._

"_You're jealous, I'm better than you at something!" Bella laughed at me._

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that…" Bella trailed off, shaking me out of my memory. Her voice sounded wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Paul…" she whispered. A moment later she gasped and looked terrified at me. "I can't! I just can't and he will think…" Bella moaned and tears started falling from her eyes.

"Love? What is it? Tell me, you're scaring me!" I muttered panicked. I took her in my lap, didn't care if someone stopped this.

"The ring" I heard Bella choke in my neck. What ring? I'd brought her a necklace! Then I remembered, the ring Paul gave her. The one she won't take off.

"If you take it off, it doesn't mean you stopped loving him, Bella. And you'll have to take it off sometimes in the future." I whispered. She turned her tear stricken face to me to watch me scared.

"Bella, I want to put one of my own on your finger. As I said, taking it off won't mean you stopped loving him." I explained scared. I had asked her to marry me, indirectly, but I did. How stupid can I get?

"You want…_what_?" she asked. I couldn't understand the emotions behind her words.

"Eh...never mind." I averted before I got myself in it too deep. Bella sighed and snuggled in my chest, wiping her tears.

"Remember our first time?" she whispered barely audible.

"Which part?" I groaned.

"All of it, silly." She giggled.

"_So…Charlie's leaving in an hour on a fishing trip…or weekend away from me." Bella bounced on her bed, while I was packing my schoolbooks._

"_Mom and Dad are visiting my brothers. They will be back on Monday morning." I said on the same light tone._

"_So…?" she grinned bouncing faster._

"_So? Do you want me to stay over…or you come over?" I asked, not getting her._

"_Come over!" she giggled after a few minutes of thinking. "When are your parents leaving?" _

"_Left already. This morning." Bella jumped off the bed and ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I was shocked with her behavior. She was up to something. What she whispered in my ear made me lose my head and balance._

"_Do you have condoms?" her breathy, sexy whisper made me hard instantly._

"_BELLA!" I yelled and stumbled on her chair._

"_You don't want me?" she asked, her lower lip trembling._

"_NO! I mean yes! I mean no...Don't cry! You just…startled me." I whispered and hugged her close to me._

"_Bells! I'm leaving!" Charlie screamed. _

"_Will you be ok? Just for a few moments until he leaves. We need to talk about…this." I gestured between us, kissed her lips once and took my bag heading to the door. Charlie got in before I could reach the door. _

"_Hello, boy!" he grunted and his gaze cut to Bella who was blushing. I was more than happy he let it slide._

"_I'm leaving. Be good! Take care of my little girl, Cullen!" with that Charlie left. What was that about? He'd never said it before! _

"_I think he knows." Bella whispered from behind me. I turned to see her putting a pair of flimsy knickers in her school bag._

"_What the hell?" I marched to her and took them out of there, then I noticed clothes in her backpack. I looked at her questionable._

"_Give them back! You'll like them, I promise." She whispered and thrust them in. "I'm coming with you. Might as well have some clothes with me. As much as you'd like to see me naked, I won't like to walk around naked!" Since when had she become so open?_

"_Sure. Can I help you pack?" I offered, gulping hard. _

"_Sure, get my shampoo from the bath." She murmured distracted, carrying stuff in her bag. _

_I was glad of this task, once in the bath; I could move my erection in a more comfortable position and pray she won't see it. I grabbed her shampoo and headed out of the bath._

_I heard the cruiser leave. We were alone. _

"_Why are you staying there? Give me that so we could leave!" Bella danced to me and took her shampoo._

"_Bella. Think about this…" I tried to talk her out of it. What normal teenager will do that? None, just me. Foolish Edward Cullen. My girlfriend wants to have sex and I…don't? She's a minor! I can't do this._

"_Edward, I want you! Don't do this. You haven't answered me." she stated. _

"_I don't." I said, hoping she will understand and I won't have to detail it._

"_Don't what?" Bella asked, zipping her bag or trying to._

"_I don't have…_condoms._" I said the word as if it were something bad. Bella stopped trying to zip her bag and turned to me._

"_Oh God! You don't want to! I don't want to force-"_

"_Silly Bella! What boy or man, for that matter, will say no to sex?" I asked amused._

"_I thought…"_

"_Wrong, obviously." I grinned, zipped her bag and slang it over my shoulder. "Let's go start this weekend. It looks interesting so far." I winked, making her blush._

"_Where are you taking me?" Bella asked angrily when she saw I turned left and not right, on the main street._

"_Pharmacy, love." I grinned at the thought of buying condoms with Bella._

"_Not form here!" she screamed, startling me._

"_You want me to go all the way to Port Angels for condoms?" I asked annoyed._

"_No, but not there…or you go alone! I'm not going in and I'm not in the car! What if someone sees us?" she asked scared._

"_You have a point. We could go to the gas station."_

"_The same thing!"_

"_Nope! We're going together. And I need gas, anyway." I conceded._

_I pulled in the gas station and put gas. I tapped on her window when I was done. Bella jumped scared._

"_Boom!" I laughed making her pinch me. We got in to pay for the gas and I tugged her to where I saw some perfumes, condoms should be there. Bella was blushing so hard I could had felt the heat if I got a little closer to her._

_There they were. Dear Lord! Ten types! I turned to Bella._

"_Eh…I've no idea…What I'm doing. We should read on them." I suggested._

"_Take one and let's just go." She pleaded, looking around scared._

"_Stop fretting, someone will think you're a shop lifter! Here, what do you say about this one? Extra sensitive? Extra strength? Ehh… flavor? Delay…climax? Large? Small? FUCK!" I groaned, feeling dizzy by the variety. I tugged at my hair and glanced at Bella who seemed to have stopped breathing while I read._

_Bella took three packages and marched to the cash and slammed the packages on the counter._

"_These and pump five." She said tersely. The guy looked amused at her red face and said the price. I paid and followed Bella out of the store._

"_Love…I'm sorry. You know it's my first time, too! I had no idea what to choose." I mumbled. _

_When we were on the road again, Bella giggled softly. I glanced at her and saw her looking at the condoms. I groaned._

"_Want to know what I got?" she laughed._

"_You'll tell me anyway." I muttered._

"_Extra large." She stopped and laughed so hard there were tears on her cheeks._

"_Not far from the truth." I said without thinking._

"_WHAT?" she stopped laughing and gaped at me._

"_Next?" I tried to distract her._

"_We'll talk about this." She threatened me. Of course, we will if she wanted to sleep with me. "Strawberry flavor." She giggled eyeing the red package warily._

_I groaned loudly and shifted. Not strawberry! That's her scent, my cock twitched at the thought of her- I really shouldn't think of that if I didn't want to jizz in my pants._

"_And?" I asked dreading the answer. I prayed it was the one that delayed the climax._

"_Extra sensitive." She murmured._

"_Perfect! This experience is doomed!" I moaned._

"_It's not! I will help you!" she said seriously making me laugh._

"_The chicken teaching the hen? Sweetheart, we will figure out together what is going on. But not today! Promise me." I implored her._

_We got home, my house and while she cooked, I put on a movie. We ate in silence and then watched the movie, not talking, still._

"_Where am I sleeping?" Bella asked me shyly after the movie was over._

"_With me!" I said shocked by her question. Her beautiful brows frowned. "Not like that! Just sleeping. We sleep in the same bed every other night." I reminded her._

"_Ok. I'll go put my pajamas on." Bella whispered and disappeared in my bathroom. I stepped out my pants and debated on putting on pajamas bottoms when she came out of the bathroom. It was too late to turn or to try and hide the effect she had on me. Her flimsy dark blue negligee left little to my imagination. She wanted to kill me! _

"_What do you think?" Bella pirouetted and skipped to my side. In moments like this, I realized how young she was._

"_You left me speechless, baby." I murmured. She snorted._

"_Baby? Are you alright?" she asked amused. I have never called her baby._

"_Perfect. Let's sleep before I do something I'll regret."_

"_Maybe I want you to do something you won't regret!" she insisted._

"_Bella, tomorrow, please!" I begged._

"_Fine! You're no fun." She got in the bed and kept the blanket open for me. I slid in and spooned her, pressing her back to my chest._

"_You know I love you, right?" I asked in her hair, inhaling it._

"_Of course. I love you, too, Edward!" she said yawning._

"_This means I'll try my best not to hurt you and be a gentleman." I whispered hugging her tighter. She wriggled her butt, grounding it in my erection, making me curse. "Let's just sleep. Good night, my angel." I heard her giggle. She always found it funny when I called her angel._

"_Night, my fool."_

_I woke up some time later from a dream where I was making love with Bella which wasn't helping my current state. Bella somehow ended up on top of me and she kept moving, squirming._

"_Edward" she moaned and moved on my erection, making it twitch._

"_Shit!" I groaned loudly. Her head snapped up and looked at me startled, not knowing where she was. She must have felt my arousal, because she flushed and ginned wickedly._

"_Is it tomorrow?" Bella whispered._

"_Uhh" I glanced at my clock. 2:13 AM. "Yes." I said._

"_Great!" Bella took my face in her hands and kissed me passionately. The kiss grew hungrier and made me want to rip that thing off her. I groaned and pushed her on her back._

"_You're beautiful, amazing, sexy, precious, innocent, sweet-" Bella cut my rambling with another kiss. _

"_And you are handsome, smart, wonderful, sexy and mine! Make me yours!" she moaned and raised her hips._

"_Isabella" I murmured her whole name and started kissing down to her breasts. I took care of every inch of her body, making her quiver and beg._

"_You're absolutely sure? Bella, you are still young." I murmured pained, toying with a condom. The extra large one. I had yet to take my boxers off._

"_Yes, I'm ready! And what is three years? Edward, please make love with me." she tugged at my boxers and I felt self-conscious as she looked at me. Bella had reached a hesitant finger and ran it over my head, making my cock twitch violently. I started to name the states in my head. Her finger trailed on my length, slightly tickling when she reached my balls. _

"_Enough! You'll explore me another time. I am already scared of how long I'll keep up and you are not helping" I murmured and took her hand from me. I put the condom on as they thought us in Sex-Education. I took a deep breath and watched Bella closely. Her beautiful brown hair was sprawled on my pillow, her cheeks rosy, her lips swollen and parted, her chocolate eyes now dark with excitation, her legs parted for me. She was a sight. _

_I slowly settled myself at her opening and inched inside, trying to keep my eyes on hers, to see when I'll hurt her. A muscle in her cheek twitched, but she didn't say anything. I felt her hymen and stopped. I took Bella's hands in mine, joined our hands, pulled out a bit and pushed forward hard. I wanted to cry when I heard her scream._

_I took our joined hands and touched her cheek softly. "Bella"_

"_Moment" she gasped and squeezed her eyes. I was close to Texas when she moaned softly and said "You can move"_

_So I moved, slowly, trying not to hurt her further. Every inch in me screamed to go faster, but I didn't want to hurt her. _

"_Harder! Faster!" Bella moaned and trashed under me. I leaned to kiss her and the change in our position and my fastened rhyme made us both cum. I had counted. Three minutes, since I started moving and five since I got in her. Not that bad for my first time._

"_Oh" she sounded disappointed. "That's it?" I laughed when I saw her pouting._

"_What did you expect? Fireworks? It was the first time!"_

"_I thought…oh, well! Practice makes perfect, right?" she grinned._

"_Of course!" I grinned back and slipped out of her, moaning at the loss. I tossed the condom away and gathered her in my arms. _

_Let's say that weekend was the best I had so far. I never thought my little Bella could be so kinky! And she had a problem with my carpet, something about it being fluffy and comfortable. We made love everywhere, my bed, my shower, the carpet (a couple of times), the sofa in the living room (it will never be the same again, watching a game with Carlisle), the kitchen. Oh the fridge door was amazing, how scared she was I'd drop her._

"The fridge sex was awesome!" Bella mused, grinning at me.

"I was just thinking of that!"

"Your turn!" she giggled.

"Remember…?" What? I so wanted to tell her about the house, about the ring I brought, when I was with my brothers shopping for the house, about the last time we saw each other.

"Remember the last time?" I asked.

"Like yesterday. You told me to be good for Charlie and not wait for you that night, because Carlisle wanted to talk with you." Bella whispered.

"And I got home to see boxes over boxes and I started screaming that I'm not leaving. No one listened to me. I remember Carlisle turning to Esme and telling her calmly, in the middle of my tantrum mind you, 'Your youngest has lost it.'" I murmured.

Bella smiled at Carlisle's words. "I didn't want to believe Mrs. Stanley! I went to your house to find it…_empty_. As if, no one had ever lived there. My heart broke in thousands of little pieces. All our dreams, all of _my_ dreams were gone." She whispered.

"Let's not think of that anymore, please." I said.

"Sure, we'll be there soon, anyway. Might as well compose ourselves." Bella grinned and hugged me, laying her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Review! Picture of the negligee on my profile. **

**Where should they sleep? At Charlie or at the hotel...if there are any in Forks? Ideas? :)**


	10. Surprises

**I do not own it! Forks! Finally.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They keep me going. The inspiration comes quicker, really.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I want the Ford!" Edward exclaimed.

"And I want the Chevy!" Seth shot back. They'd been fighting over what car we'd rent for ten minutes now. I was freezing and we had more than a three hours drive to Forks.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. I had had enough of their childishness.

They looked sheepishly at me and Edward took me in his arms. "Tell me you want the Ford." He murmured.

"I don't care." I said. Then Seth came to us with a Seth of keys making Edward groan.

"See? If you stay with her, you lose! Let's go." He grinned and put the luggage in the trunk. This Chevy was nice. Edward pouted the whole way to Forks.

We arrived in front my house around seven pm due to stopping for gas, stopping for a bite (they ate, I didn't feel like eating) and Edward's tantrum. We went to the door and I pushed Seth away to knock, only to be pushed back.

"I want to knock!" he told me.

"It's my dad's house!" I shot back and moved to the door.

"It's my house, too." He whined.

"Children!" I heard Sue's voice and turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" Seth shouted and jumped on her.

"I took the liberty to knock while you two were arguing. Hello, Mrs. Swan." Edward smiled. Her eyes widened.

"You know, no one has called me that? It sounds nice. Come here, Bella!" I went to hug her. It felt nice. It was nice of her to take care of Charlie.

"He is Edward, I'm sure you figured it out." I mumbled, taking Edward's hand.

"Yes, hello, dear." Sue grinned and hugged him, too. "Let's go inside. Where are you staying?"

"Here!" Seth yelled.

"Hotel." I whispered. "You can have my old room." I told him.

"Thanks! Best sis in the world!" Seth said and rushed upstairs. I shook my head and sat on the couch.

"Where's Charlie?"

"Right here." I heard him behind me. I jumped up and leaped in his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried in his neck, clutching him. I felt him tense and I released him. Charlie was glaring at Edward who had cowered in the wall and was staring intently at the carpet.

"What is he doing under my roof?" Charlie boomed. He could rival Emmett.

"We came here to explain and-" he stopped me mid-sentence. While I talked, my hand, my _left_ hand fluttered in the air and Charlie caught it in his.

"What the hell is this?" he screamed, his face turning purple. Seth came back to see what was going on and now stayed close to Sue.

"It's not what you think it is." I whispered, my voice breaking twice.

"You think you can fool me?" Charlie yelled, gripping my wrist painfully hard. I didn't want to think of Paul. It still hurt. I felt arms wrapping around me and lips on my ear. "Shh, I'm here." Edward whispered.

"Sir, just let me talk. Bella can't talk in this state, but just listen to me." he pleaded. Charlie looked at me angrily then at Edward expectantly.

We sat down, me in Edward's arms, crying and willing the memories of my first year in college to go away and Charlie in his armchair, glaring at us.

I heard Edward's voice explaining as best as he could what happened to me in college, but I didn't pay attention.

"_If you take it off, it doesn't mean you stopped loving him, Bella. And you'll have to take it off sometimes in the future."_ Edward had said in the plane.

"_Bella, I want to put one of my own on your finger."_ I shivered at the implications. He wanted to marry me, to make our dream come true.

I need to muster up my courage and take it off. My heart beat wildly at the thought of taking Paul's ring off my finger.

"Bella!" dad's voice startled me. I turned my head to him.

"I'm sorry, kid. I overreacted." He whispered. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Why don't you go to bed? We'll talk in the morning." Charlie said.

"We're staying at the hotel." Edward declined kindly.

"Yes, no rooms." Charlie mumbled. "Fine. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm so glad you are here! Merry Christmas, both of you!" he included Edward in his wishing. I was more than happy.

"Merry Christmas, Dad!"

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Edward murmured, surprised by Charlie's hug.

"It's Charlie. But you're not entirely forgiven."

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward whispered and took my hand, leading me to the car.

"That went well." I said seriously. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"I want to see something. You don't mind a little detour?" Edward smirked. He was up to something.

"Ok." I said and thought of tomorrow. When the car stopped, I looked around to see we were deep in the woods.

"What are we doing here?" I asked startled and turned to him. What I saw out of his window made my breathing and heart stop. The white, Victorian house was there. It looked empty, abandoned. My eyes flickered between it and Edward.

"It's empty! No one brought it." He whispered, his eyes locked on a window on the third floor. His bedroom window.

Edward took his belt off and jumped out of the car running to the door. I ran after him, to stop him.

"What are you doing? We can't be seen here!" I said, looking around fearfully.

"No one brought it, Bella! Let's stay here for the time we're in Forks." I could hear the longing in his voice. His hand traced the door handle and pushed. It didn't move.

"Figures." Edward muttered, took my hand and went to the garage. "If it's still there, we're lucky." There was a space between the wall and the door to the garage. It was still there and we slipped inside.

I started trembling, my legs turned into jelly and I leaned on Edward. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be damned! Look here, sweetie!" Edward shouted, startling me, and scooped something off the floor. It was the magnet I brought him when he admired the ones on my fridge. It was a small lion. Edward cradled the magnet in his palm as if it was something holy. "It lost its tail." He murmured upset.

"It must have fallen off the fridge when they moved it. But, Edward…this means…no one lived here after…" I trailed off shocked.

"Unbelievable. It's the same!" Edward's eyes rounded the kitchen then he dashed out of it, to the living room.

"HOLY SHIT! Come here!" he laughed. What could be so funny. When I got in the room, Edward was in front of the fireplace looking disgusted at something, but still chuckling.

"What else did you find, Sherlock?" I asked amused by his face.

"Come, I won't touch this…although it was mine once before" he shuddered and I approached, kneeling next to him. _FREAKING GROSS!_ I felt like throwing up and I buried my face in his chest, feeling his frame shaking with laughter.

"What Bella? You liked it then, if I remember correctly!" he murmured.

"Gross. I want to throw up. Excuse me." I got up and rushed to the bathroom that I knew it was downstairs. I felt Edward behind me, holding my hair.

"Shit! I thought you were joking! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown you that." He murmured. I prayed the water worked so I could rinse my mouth and flush the toilet. I thought I was kidding, too, until the churning in my stomach rose to my mouth. I finished and croaked "Water."

A moment later, I had a bottle of water in my hand. I didn't want to know how he had it, but I was glad. I rinsed my mouth and the water worked. The toilet flushed.

Edward took me in his arms and started walking up the stairs. He entered his room.

"Stay here, I'll bring the luggage." He whispered and rushed out the door before I could protest. I wanted to a hotel, warm water, _bed_.

Bed. Bed! BED! What the fuck? Why was a bed in here? Hadn't they took everything with them?

Edward came back and saw me staring at the bed.

"I didn't want it. The memories it brought, belonged here." He explained. I sat on it slowly, afraid it might fall. It was just as fluffy as I remembered it.

I changed in something else and lay on the bed. It felt nice. Edward came next to me and took me in his arms.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked, shuddering.

"Maybe. If you think it brought the best sex we had then, yes." Edward chuckled. I hit him.

"Not the best, really. But that fireplace was never the same after that." I smiled.

"_Let's go!" Edward told me._

"_Encouraging the freshman to ditch?" I giggled._

"_Now, Bella! You teased me since the moment I drove you to school. You won't miss gym." He argued. I listened to him and he drove faster than usual to his house._

_I had worn a small, plaid skirt and a shirt, which I knotted it due to how hot was outside. _

_We got to his house and Edward ambushed me when the front door closed behind us. His tongue was deep in my mouth, his fingers under my knickers, playing with my clit. My hands buried in his hair and I kissed him back, devouring his mouth. Oh how I missed him. We hadn't kissed properly in a few day and I was dying. Somehow we got in the living room and my back hit something hard, probably the wall. _

_Edward unzipped his pants and took the omnipresent condom from his pocket, shoved my knickers aside and entered me after lifting me in the air. I realized we were pressed on the side of the fireplace. He moved hard and fast, which meant we were both over the edge in a matter of seconds. _

_A car pulled in the driveway, scaring the crap out of us. Edward threw the condom in the fireplace and buttoned his pants. Esme entered the room. _

"_Oh, is it tutoring day? I was hoping you'll join me shopping." She murmured eyes us._

_Edward threw me a pleading look and I stepped forward. "Yes. Tutoring. We just came to get an old book of his, but I was admiring the beautiful pictures here. " I lied, gesturing to the picture above the fireplace. _

"_Oh, yes. Wasn't he cute when he was little?" Esme asked sweetly looking at a picture of a little Edward. The older Edward, close to me, shifted uncomfortably and then mumbled he will get the book and left me with his mother._

_I was blushing bright red for what I had just done with her son. Evidence lay in the fireplace._

"I should have known better. Throw it away or something, but I kept forgetting." He grinned and squeezed me close to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, now." I mumbled. Why had been I sick like that? Ok, it was gross to see an used condom. After ten years. How in the world it was still there? And the bugs and larva. YUCK!

I fell asleep, after settling on Edward's chest and had a blanket over me. I was exhausted.

I woke up alone and confused. I was in an empty room. Where was I?

"And you decide to awake!" Edward exclaimed coming in the room. Everything came back. We were at his old house.

"Uh…is it late?" I whispered.

"Or early. It's three pm. And outside it snowed heavily. We can't go anywhere, I'm sorry, I brought us here." He murmured, glancing outside.

"THREE PM?" I screamed. "Snowed-in? I want to see Charlie!"

"Shh, we'll figure something out. I installed my iPod downstairs. We have carols. The sandwiches are still good, I ate one." He grinned.

"I can't believe I'm going to starve! Oh…Happy Christmas, Edward!" I murmured and lunged at him. I had almost forgotten it was Christmas.

I caught him by surprise because we stumbled in the wall and Edward gripped my hips.

"Whoa, woman! Are you trying to kill me?" Edward groaned when his head banged loudly on the wall. "Merry Christmas to you, too. " he grumbled, rubbing his head gingerly. I took his face in my hands and kissed it, plating kisses all over it. Suddenly feeling very lovey-dovey.

"Bella! Not that I don't like this, but you're acting like a proud mother, kissing her son." Edward moaned and pushed me away.

"I feel giddy! Let's go outside!" I shrugged my coat on me, took his hand and rushed down the stairs.

"Are you alright? Love, wait!" he screamed after me when I went to the garage to get outside. Edward came after me, a moment later, tackling me to the ground.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's all this about?" I shrugged and leaned to kiss him, silencing him. I could feel him getting hard against my leg, so he wanted this just as much. I didn't wait for his permission, I went for my slave, or also known as his dick. Edward shrieked when my cold hands touched him, by I silenced him with another kiss and moved my hand on his member. He shuddered and got his hands under my coat, massaging my breasts through the shirt.

"See? I'm sensible enough, unlike someone else!" he smirked.

"I'll show you sensible!" I growled and unzipped my pants, tugging them down with my knickers. The snow was ice cold, of course, I pushed him back and lowered on him.

"BELLA!" I don't know if he was protesting or merely enjoying the moment. I put my hands on his shoulders and started dancing on top of him. One of Edward's hands was on my ass and the other on my back, tracing circles, his hips moving in rhythm with mine. The hand on my back moves to my hair and brought my head down, our lips met and her licked my lips, pulling the bottom one in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth. "How can it feel so good? After all this time?" he murmured.

I dived my tongue in his mouth, moving faster; I was there, so fucking close! His phone vibrated in his pocket, I could feel it because he had just freed his erection. I felt like crying.

"Don't stop!" Edward groaned and took the phone throwing it away.

"I love you!" I cried out and with one more slam, I fell apart, bringing him with me.

A moment later Edward started screaming. Shit! Maybe I hurt him? His ribs…or who knows what else.

His eyes bore into mine; he took my face in his hands.

"I'm fucking stupid, angel!" He groaned and buried his face in my neck. Maybe it was about the phone. He got up and tucked himself in his jeans, I dressed back, as well.

"Is it something important?" I asked, gesturing to the phone that was in the snow. Edward looked at me strangely, picked the phone up and then looked at me.

"It's your father. But no. I was talking about…what we just did." He murmured pained. How did my father have his phone number? I had spaced out for too long yesterday.

"Bella…ehh we forgot the condom." Edward mumbled barely audible. My eyes grew wide and I forced a laugh.

"If we were at my flat, we wouldn't have had that problem."

"Bella!" he moaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine. I was on top, nothing will happen." I don't know who I was trying to convince. "Call dad and see what he wants. Maybe he can save us. We're snowed-in, remember?" I said, trying to fight the nausea that was rising from my stomach. We forgot the condom on my birthday, then once again at the end of October, on Halloween, when he had fought with Tanya about something and came to me, we didn't even made it farther than the hallway. And now. Oh shit! Nothing happened then, nothing will happen now! As I finished my thought, I felt the bile rising in my throat and rushed in the general direction of the bathroom. I stumbled over something in the garage, but caught myself on the wall and continued my dash to the toilet.

I fell on my knees in front of the toilet and heaved. What? I hadn't eating yet and the last thing I did yesterday was throw up.

"He will co- BELLA! What's wrong with you, sweetheart?" Edward came in and fell next to me, taking me in his arms. I shrugged and mumbled, "Bug, I guess."

"Oh, my love. I'll go buy you some tea and make toast. Just let your father get here and help me out. He was shocked when he heard where we are." Edward explained. I nodded, rinsed my mouth and rose. I lost my balance, from not eating and just being sick. Edward caught me easily and walked me to the couch, which was still in the living room. I didn't want to know how many bugs I'll disturb by staying there.

"Stay…" I moaned when I saw Edward turning to leave.

"I'll be right back. Your father just parked in front of the house." He kissed my forehead and turned towards the garage. We had to find a way to use the front door, if he wanted to stay here. Even for a few days.

Something was moving on my palm. I glanced down and saw a big black bug. I yelled and scrambled off the couch, shaking my body to dispose of any other insect that might be on me. I was trembling like a leaf when dad and Edward burst in the room.

"I heard you screaming." Edward whispered.

"Bugs." I raised a shaking hand to the couch.

"We're going to that hotel! Charlie stay with her, I'll get the luggage." He rushed upstairs and I smiled sheepishly at my dad.

"What's wrong, kid? You're white and shaking." He observed.

"I'm fine, Dad." I murmured and leaned back on the wall, only it wasn't the wall. It was the fireplace and I blushed thinking of what was in it, still. But, remembering that sight, made me sick again. I pushed Charlie out of the way I went on the all known way to the toilet. What the hell is wrong with me? I was tough! Why would an old, used condom with bugs on it make me sick?

"I don't know, Charlie! She didn't eat anything!" I heard Edward's scared voice form the hallway.

"Then what the hell did you to do her? Why is she throwing up?" Charlie's angry voice echoed in the empty house.

I didn't have the strength to tell them not to fight, I just put my warm cheek on the cold toilet and sighed. I couldn't understand what was wrong. I had been eating fish yesterday. But I've never been sick from fish. Maybe fish and flying doesn't go well.

"Love, I'm taking you back to Charlie's place. You stay there, until I make reservation, ok?" Edward whispered, picking me up and walking me to the car. "Charlie cleaned the road. It has its perks being the chief of police." Edward chuckled. I tried to make my lips smile, but it ended up in a grimace.

"I am fine, now. Sue must know a tea or something. I'll be as new in no time." I whispered.

"Have you been sick or queasy, lately?" Edward questioned, glancing at me.

"If I'm honest, I've been feeling under the weather lately. Just a bug, as I said." I concluded. He nodded and sped when we were on the main road. We both jumped when Charlie blared the siren. I scowled in the general direction of his car.

"Shit!" Edward groaned and reduced the speed, glancing in the rear-view mirror worried.

"Don't worry! I'll talk with him. You just wanted to get me to Sue faster so I could get better." I grinned and squeezed his knee.

"I owe you, Bella. If he only knew how fast I drove in high school." Edward shuddered and parked in front of my old house.

"Charlie!" I screamed when I got out.

"Oh, you revived? It was fun, you must admit. You _were_ driving fast. It was almost ninety." Charlie grinned and whistled, slinging an arm around my shoulders and stirring me inside.

"I'll be back shortly." Edward yelled and drove away.

"Sue, can you make Bells a tea? She's been sick." Charlie called out when we got in the house. Sue rushed out of the kitchen and watched me attentively.

"Come here, sit down." She motioned to the kitchen. Charlie went to the living room where Seth was watching the TV.

"What happened? I need to know what kind of tea to make." She whispered and eyed me dubiously. "Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"I'm not." For the first time in my life I wasn't. I felt my face, it was burning. "Oh…maybe it's a bad bug." I mumbled.

"Bug?" Sue grinned. I nodded, watching her confused.

"Oh well. I'll make some chamomile tea. It calms you down."

"I'll make toast, while you prepare the tea." I told her, I got up and swayed slightly.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sue asked, pushing me back down.

"Yesterday…in the plane."

"For the love of God! And how many times did you throw up?" she asked worriedly, turning to the tea and the toaster.

"Three." I said. A wave of nausea hit me when I smelt beer, Seth came in with an empty can to throw it. "Make it four." I whispered and rushed upstairs to throw up again.

"Bella?" Seth had come after me. He smelt like beer and I felt even sicker.

"Go away…you reek." I mumbled, pushing him away. Surprisingly, he left.

When I was sure nothing will come up, I rinsed my mouth and made my way downstairs.

"Here, drink your tea. You'll feel better. And eat. You need to eat." Sue said and I ate my toast and drank my tea.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined the Christmas with my cold." I whispered. I was sitting next to Charlie on the couch.

"Speaking of which. When that boy is back we'll exchange gifts." Charlie said smiling. Just then, Edward came in, grinning wildly.

"We have one room at the hotel." He announced.

Charlie and Sue had gotten me a blue sweater and a new comforter to put on my couch. When I asked how did they know I needed one, Seth mumbled "Guilty as charged. I saw that the old one was ripped at an end." This made me blush, of course and Edward chuckled. The old comforter had ripped when the couch had fallen on it and _someone_, tugged on it to cover up.

Seth bought me a pair of socks with Elmo on them and a box of chocolate.

Edward, oh Edward! He said that my gift was at the hotel.

I had no idea what to buy them, so I got a sweater for Charlie and one for Sue, as for Seth, well I got him gloves, he always lost them.

It was around ten pm when we left for the hotel.

When we got inside the hotel, Edward dragged me close to him and buried his face him my hair. "Room 313." He whispered in my ear.

"Room 313." I told the girl. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Bella?" I looked at her tag. Lauren. Of course!

"Hi, Lauren." She gave me the key and shoot glances to Edward. I stifled my laugh and walked us to our room.

"Horrible woman!" Edward murmured and plopped on the bed.

"She always was. Where's my present?" I giggled and lay next to him.

"Wait, before you give me your present. I have a present for you." I whispered and got up in a sitting position. I fiddled with my ring, sighed and slid it off.

Edward had his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt something on his chest, I had put my ring there.

He glanced at me, then at the ring. "Bella."

"I guess, it's time I grow up and go on with my life." I said. In the back of my mind, I saw Paul producing the ring and putting it on my finger, then the long talk that led to the only time we made love. I shook my head to get rid of the memories.

"Then my Christmas present fits perfectly." Edward whispered and went to his luggage. "Close your eyes." I did as told and waited.

Something cold was put on my palm. I was afraid to open my eyes, he wouldn't have brought a ring, would he?

I cracked an eye open. He did. In my palm lay the most beautiful engagement ring. I looked at him. Edward was on his knees in front of me, hugging my legs, his chin on my knees. "Will you do me the honor to marry me? Spend the rest of your life with me? I already asked Charlie, he agreed." Edward smiled crookedly and my heart started beating so fast I thought I'll get a cardiac arrest.

I opened my mouth to answer, but my 'yes' came out choked. I tired again, "Yes."

His face lit up and he took the ring in his trembling hands and slipped it on my finger.

"I love you, Isabella." Edward murmured and pressed his lips to my fingers, then to my knuckles. The way he pronounced my name stirring a fire in me and I pulled him to me, kissing his amazing lips.

He moaned surprised, but kissed back fiercely.

"Make love with me." I whispered against his lips. And he did, he was so gentle and caring, showing me how much he loved in his every gesture and kiss.

Now, I was lying across his chest, playing with his hair.

"Are you feeling better? I didn't even ask you." Edward asked with remorse.

"I'm better. Sue made me a tea. Not even a silly cold will keep me away from you." I answered, kissing his jaw.

"Sleep, Bella. You must be tired." He whispered and hugged me closer to him.

"Sure am. I woke up not twelve hours ago. How could I be tired?" I asked yawning.

"It's the cold or the bug, or whatever you have. Let's hope I don't get it, too."

I slapped him half-heartily and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Sleep, my beautiful fiancé." Edward crooned softly.

"Sweet dreams, my fiancée." I grinned and kissed his neck, then succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Review! So? What do you think?**

**One more chapter here and then they go back to NY. She'll see the house. They'll spend New Year in New York. :)**


	11. Realization

**I do not own anything! **

**OH dear, it took so long for this one to write... The lemons were so intense, I was flushed after I wrote them. :-P**

**Pictures on the site which is on my profile.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep, I was too ecstatic to stay put. I held Bella close to me and thought of how her eyes had lit up when I asked her to marry me.

This sudden sickness worried me and I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless every time I saw her in front of the toilet. She had been sick last month, but not like this!

I wondered if Carlisle could know something to make her feel better.

I remembered Sue's glinting eyes when she greeted me last evening. 'She'll be just fine. Give it some time.' She whispered, smiling brightly at me. S_ome time? How much time?_

"Edward…don't be silly." My eyes cut to her sleeping form. What was she dreaming about? "No ties!...He's so handsome, just like you." She mumbled and snuggled further into me. Who's handsome just like me?? I wanted to wake her and demand an explanation.

Then I remembered her dream from a few months ago, on her birthday. She had dreamt of a little boy. A smile spread on my face. A family with Bella! It seemed surreal. The house, her acceptance to marry me and now, a future child…or children. I knew she wanted children, unlike Tanya that won't ruin her body, as she put it when I mentioned it some years ago. I wasn't getting any younger and neither was Bella.

I closed my eyes and imagined us in a few years in our house. _I really hope she will like the house. It looks like the one we talked about years ago._ Bella will greet me when I came from work with the little boy she dreamt of, running after her, clinging to her skirt and she'll throw herself at me. I really wished there would be a little girl in the picture, too. It was my dream; I could put whatever I wanted there! I grinned at the idea and kept imagining the life there. I wanted a big, four posted bed, I've always wanted one. I wanted a pool and a tire-swing. I chuckled at the thought. Where did that one came from? Oh yes! Bella wanted to swing on a tire years ago, when we were young. She had leaned into me when she saw the children plying there, "I'd like one of those in our house." I couldn't deny her anything.

My love groaned and shifted, I had disturbed her sleep with my laughing.

"Edward?" she asked groggily. "Why are you awake?"

"Sleep, love" I whispered and hugged her tighter to me, kissing her neck slowly.

She murmured something about 'mad man' and 'never sleeping' then fell back asleep.

I took her left hand in mine, traced her ring and intertwined our fingers then fell asleep, myself.

"What do you _want_ so early?" I heard Bella groan. I didn't want anything. I was sleeping…or had been until she shifted and talked.

"Have you ever heard of _time zones_, moron??? It's six am, here!" she exclaimed angrily. Oh, she was on the phone. My guess, Emmett.

There silence then Bella mumbled, "Emmett! Oh…right! Thank you!....Merry Christmas to you, too….No! I want to sleep, not talk with Rose." I cracked an eye open and watched my angel frown, a hand on her stomach. Is she not feeling well, again? Does it hurt?

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up. You're brother is impossible." She muttered after she hung up and saw me awake.

I waved a dismissive hand and took her in my arms.

"Are you not feeling well?" I asked.

"Why do you ask? I feel really well, actually." She whispered.

"While you were on the phone, you had a hand over your stomach; I thought it was hurting you."

"Really?" she asked bemused and glanced down at her stomach. "I don't even remember doing so. It doesn't hurt. I'm hungry, actually."

I chuckled. Of course, she was. She hadn't eaten much yesterday.

"Room service? Or the diner?" I asked, kissing a path from her jaw to her collarbone.

"Honest? I want to stay here, snuggled with you in this warm bed." She whispered.

While she went to the bathroom, I called room service then joined her in the bathroom.

"Would you like to take a bath with me, later?" Bella asked me, blushing. I touched her warmed cheek and crushed her to me. She pushed me aside just as a knock on the door was heard. Bella fell next to the toilet. I rushed to open the door and then turned to my hurt angel.

I put the tray of food on the table and ran to Bella who was heaving in the toilet.

"Love, are you done?" I whispered when she slumped in my arms. She nodded weakly and I helped her brush her teeth, then moved her to the bed.

"I'm calling Dad." I announced.

"No! I'll be fine." She murmured weakly.

Just then, her phone rang. "It's Charlie. He'll want us there." Bella said before answering.

"Good morning, Dad!...Oh, okay…We'll come in about three hours, alright?...Yes, bye." Bella turned to me. "He wants us there in three hours, something to talk…Should we tell him?" she asked, gesturing to her ring.

I grinned and nodded. "Of course! They'll be happy. Here, eat something. You said you were hungry."

"What do we have?" she asked and settled against the headboard.

"Eggs, pancakes, orange juice, coffee…" I counted out.

"Eggs." Bella said. My eyes widened, but I offered her the eggs. She wasn't one to eat eggs first thing in the morning.

"Mhmm, yummy." She moaned, scooping a forkful of eggs.

"Are you ok?" " I asked worriedly.

"Perfect. When are we going back?"

"Tomorrow. I have another surprise for you, home." I grinned.

"Edward! Isn't the ring enough? What else can you possible have?" Bella asked amazed.

"You wait and see. How do you feel?"

"I'm better. I'll ask Sue for another tea. It helped." She told me.

**BPOV**

In the car, on our way to Charlie, I told Edward that I don't want to stay for too long. I wanted to try the tub. I was grinning as he parked in front of the house.

We ate lunch there and talked, catching up for the lost years.

"Now, Bells, promise your old man you won't disappear again." Charlie begged me.

"I won't Charlie. Either of us." I grinned and Edward joined our hands over the table. Sue saw the ring and burst in tears.

"When? Oh, Charlie, look!" she shoved my hand in my Dad's face. His eyes bugged out and he glared at Edward. Uh-huh. Here it comes.

"Could we…talk for a minute alone, boy?" Boy! Ha, if he only knew how much Edward has changed.

Edward paled next to me and glanced worriedly at me.

"Dad, didn't you agree with this? Edward told me you did!" I tried to save him.

"He never mentioned it will have in a few hours! I just want to talk, I promise." Charlie grinned. "Let's go, boy!" They left and I sat at the table looking between a mute Seth and a still crying Sue.

I knew Charlie well enough; he could change his mind and do something stupid, as hit Edward for daring to ask me. I felt sick again, but from worry; I couldn't let Charlie ruin this for me. I had finally met Edward again and we've been through so much these past few months…We had a chance at our dream and Charlie won't destroy that!

"How do you feel, Bella?" Sue's question startled me.

"Better, I guess. You need to tell me how you made that tea, yesterday. I may need it in the future when we're sick." I smiled at her. She smiled almost knowingly and took a piece of paper to jolt down how to make that tea.

"NEVER!" we heard Edward's scream from the kitchen. What had Charlie asked him to get that reaction out of him? Edward stormed out of the kitchen and took his seat next to me breathing hard and quite red from being angry.

"You okay, man?" asked Seth, talking for the first time.

"Yes." Was Edward's only answer. Dad got out of the kitchen, too; he looked happy about something and took his previous seat.

"Here it is, dear." Sue gave me the recipe and I got up. "We should go. It was very nice to be here and…talk again." I said looking at Dad.

"Already leaving?" He expected me to stay after he said God knows what to Edward and protested against the engagement?

"Yes, Dad. Our plane leaves early." I explained. He got up and caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'll miss you, Bells. Call soon." He whispered. I was petrified. Charlie hugging me? No…Charlie hugging? I hugged him back and agreed to call more often.

"Take care of yourself Bella." Sue whispered in my ear when we hugged. "No champagne on New Year."

Before I could ask why, she turned to hug Edward.

"Are you not feeling well?" Edward asked, snapping me from my daze. We were in front of the hotel.

"I'm okay…just thinking." I said and took his hand while he helped me out of the car.

"What about that bath?" he murmured and kissed my lips once.

"Sounds amazing." I grinned and hugged his arm to me while we made it in the lobby.

Once in our room I ran to the bathroom to adjust the water.

"Someone's eager." Edward chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I was in the bubble bath when Edward walked in the bathroom.

"You could have waited for me." He grumbled and started stripping, flinging his clothes away, revealing his perfect body.

"Slower. I could put music next time." I laughed.

"I'll show you slower!" he groaned and jumped on a foot trying to step out of his boxers. When he was finally out of them, he flung them on my head enveloping me in his wonderful scent.

"Edward." I moaned and threw the garment away, reaching for him. He got in the bathtub and took me in his strong arms. I had missed him, although we had held each other just this morning.

"My beautiful fiancée." Edward murmured in my ear sending shivers of pleasure down on my back. Then, he proceed to kiss every piece of exposed skin he could reach, my neck, shoulders, arms and back. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I think I have a fairly good idea how much." I whispered glancing at my ring. That moment I really realized this was real. I was finally with Edward. My math tutor, my first kiss, my first man, my future, my everything. Nothing in between us, no secrets, no age, no Tanya…I burst in tears as the reality came crushing on me. I was getting married with my only love.

"Bella! Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." Edward whispered and turned me to face him.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but I choked on my tears.

"Bella, love, you are scaring me!" he murmured hugging me closer to his chest.

I pointed to the ring, hoping he will get me without me talking. I felt Edward stiffen behind me.

"You're not ready!" he exclaimed horrified.

"Silly." I hiccupped.

"Then, what's wrong, love?" he insisted, kissing my hair and running a soothing hand over my arms and back.

I took a deep breath hoping I will stop crying. "We're getting married! Our dreams are coming true!" I said and then buried my face back in his chest. I heart and felt his heart beating wildly.

"That we are, Bella. Finally! Mrs. Bella Cullen." Something snapped inside me and I attacked his mouth with hard, passionate kisses. I was shivering and goose bumps raised on my arms only at the thought of the name. Edward moaned lightly when I bit his bottom lip and shifted me on his lap.

"Wait!" he groaned and leaned to reach his pants. He took a condom from there. I hoped it won't slip because of the water. "Get out of there!" Oh, yes! My commanding Edward is back. I scrambled out of the tub and stayed dripping on a small towel. "You get to choose. Sink or wall." He whispered lowly making me tremble.

"Sink." I blurred out before I had a chance to really think. Damn, my mouth! I was facing the mirror, my back to Edward, I could see him behind me and I felt as if my knees will turn to jelly.

"Bend over a little." Edward murmured in my ear, his hands running on my back. I did as told me and I heard the ripping of the condom wrapper. My heart thumped in my chest, I hoped I won't get a heart attack from the anticipation.

"Be quiet." Edward quiet murmur made my knees buckle, I gripped the sink harder and then he was inside me. I wanted to moan at the sensation. I remembered the last time he took me like this; we were on my bed after he assisted me while writing and we were listening to Prince.

As if reading my mind, Edward groaned, "Damn Prince! But he is so right!" Our eyes met in the mirror, his were a deep green and mine had turned almost black from the arousal.

"Our story starts in a schoolyard, A little girl skipping rope with her friends, A tisket, a tasket, no lunch in her basket, Just school books for the fight she would be in" Edward sang lowly while moving in and out of me slowly. "Girl you need pussy control! Are you ready?" he panted in my back and his eyes bore into mine. I nodded and Edward moved out and slammed back in murmuring, "Ah, pussy control, oh"

"Edward!" I yelled and gripped the sink. It was too much, the way he moved, the lyrics and how his eyes held mine not letting me waver my gaze. It was so intense that I realized my muscles clamped on him only when Edward growled, "Don't you dare cum!" I moaned in protest, not being able to hold it in me any longer.

"Pleasee." I begged.

"You're not thoroughly fucked yet!" Edward chuckled and kept pounding in me, gripping my hips, his sack slapping on my ass with his every push. My head started swimming, my hips buckled wildly in his. Edward raised a hand on my breast and squeezed gently, twisting the nipple in his hand, the other hand went down between my fold. I glanced down and saw how he was slipping his finger in me as his cock left me. My head fell back his shoulder and I howled loudly. Edward twitched violently when I clamped hard on his cock and cum hard yelling my name along with a string of profanities.

He fell next to the tub and I collapsed next to him. "Damn, woman!" he rasped and pressed hot, wet kisses on my throat.

"Easy there, I can't feel my body." I breathed, trying to regain a steady heartbeat and to regulate my breathing.

"I can't get enough of you, sweetheart!" Edward murmured, his head dangerously close to my breasts. He took a sensible nipple in his mouth and sucked on it.

"That…was the best Christmas present I ever got." I giggled.

"I can give you this present every day! And every day will be like Christmas." He chuckled, swirling his tongue over my nipple. I was getting wet again. Was that possible? I still couldn't locate where my limbs were but I still craved for Edward.

He got up on shaky legs and carried me to the bed, coming on top of me. I felt him harden against my stomach and the tightening in my stomach grew.

"How do you do this? When I thought I had had enough you get me craving for me. Always. Even if I had forever, I'll never get enough of you." I murmured, smoothing his hair away from his sweaty forehead.

I pushed him on his back, "Where can I get another one?" I giggled at his expression.

"Another what?" he frowned.

"Condom, silly." I whispered. Edward pointed to the nightstand. I blushed for not seeing it there. I put it on him and climbed on top of him. Edward's eyes grew wide and his started breathing harder.

"Bella…"

"Shhh." Was all I said before I lowered myself on his shaft. Edward threw his head back, but kept his eyes on me or…my pussy, watching how he disappeared inside me inch by delicious inch.

"I can't." He moaned defeated and slumped on the pillow. I stayed like that for a good minute, to let him adjust to my tightness so he won't cum like a teenager as he put it sometimes.

Edward's glorious eyes opened and bore in mine. "Thank you."

I nodded and put my hands on his chest, rose off him and lowered back.

"Do that again…What you did in the bathroom." I moaned.

"What?" Edward gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.

I took his hand, rose off him and slipped two of his fingers in me. Edward's eyes snapped open, his mouth hanging wide open; he seemed to have stopped breathing. He snapped out of it, licked his lips and winked at me. I moaned and my body fell on him, implanting me hard on him making both of us moan loudly.

"Rise slowly." He whispered. I did and then I felt this long, slender fingers replace his cock, they swirled inside me, curling and then they were out only to be replaced with his magnificent cock. I arched back, my hands leaning on his knees, I was bend at an awkward angle but I felt my orgasm closer and closer every time he wriggled his fingers inside me or just ran one slowly over my clit. I was shivering, shaking, sweating and begging for more, quivering in his hands.

Edward was shaking violently under me; my eyes snapped open and found his looking at me.

"I adore you." Edward whispered hoarsely, threw his head back, arched his hips and we both fell apart. I couldn't get enough of how handsome and inhumanly beautiful he looked when he cum.

"I love you." Were my last words before I slumped on his chest and fell asleep.

_I realized it was a dream. But I didn't want to wake up, ever._

_I was in a big kitchen and watching outside in the backyard. Edward was there keeping a small girl in a tire-swing and keeping few years older boy at arm length so he won't run away. He was yelling furiously at the boy, pointing at the girl with his head. I decided to go out and see what was going on._

"_I didn't mean!" I could hear the little boy scream through his tears._

"_Why will you push her? She'll little than you. Oh, Bella, do something to your boy he is getting on my nerves." Edward groaned and took the little girl in his arms, cooing softly at her. She looked no older than three and the boy must have been around six or seven._

"_What have you done now?" I asked the boy._

"_She came here! That is my tire!" he muttered stubbornly. _

_Before Edward could say something else I cut him, "You should let her play, too. She's your sister. We've discussed this." I sighed. The boy nodded and looked up the girl in Edward's arms, "I'm sorry."_

"_Mommy is an angel. See, she made peace?" Edward chuckled and kissed me on the lips lovingly._

I snapped out of my dream drenched in sweat. What's wrong with me? Why am I dreaming of children with Edward? Not that I don't want…but we should get married first, get a house…

A bile of nausea rose from my stomach and I wriggled out of Edward's arms, stumbling out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. _Not again! I felt fine earlier!_

"Bella?" I heard Edward's sleepy voice from the other room. I couldn't answer, I was too busy throwing up. I heard his feet padding to the bathroom and his disheveled figure came in my line of view.

"Love, what can I do?" he murmured sleepily, crouching down next to me, holding my hair up. I just moaned and heaved again.

"When we get home, I'm talking with Carlisle. I don't want to hear any complaining from you! It's abnormal." He muttered and pressed his cheek to my back.

"Water." I croaked. I knew I should let Carlisle see what's wrong, it was starting to scare me. It wasn't a regular stomach bug.

Edward brought me my water and I rinsed my mouth, brushed my teeth and while he was in bath himself, I got dressed. The clock read 8 am. The flight was at three pm.

I searched for the socks Seth had gave me and I saw something that made my heart stop. My box of pads. I eyes them carefully for a full five minutes, my mind blank. _No! No! We were being careful! It was twenty-seventh today. I should way for the beginning of the month to see if it will come or not._ My blood drained from my face when I realized that this month I hadn't got my period. No! NO! I vaguely heard the shower being turned off. I started counting, then I counted again. I should wait to panic until after I get home and look at my chart. Surely, I forgot I had it this month. I'm too out of it now to think clearly.

The door of the bathroom opened to reveal a wet Edward in only a small towel. I threw the box in my luggage and kept searching for my socks. But this was bugging me.

"What? No jumping on me?" Edward chuckled. "Should I drop the towel to get a reaction out of you?"

"Why don't you try?" I mumbled absentminded.

I felt him behind me, wrapping his arms around me. I was wearing just a shirt and knickers. He had dropped the towel, I could feel it.

"Aren't you a naughty boy?" I asked, wriggling my butt.

"Last night was fabulous." Edward crooned in my neck, nipping and licking at it.

"What, now you want an encore?"

"I just want you. Always. In any way." I wrapped my hands over his and pressed them to my stomach. I thought of the little box that was mocking me. Was it possible that I am…?

Edward turned me and lifted me in the air, I wrapped my legs, instinctively around him; I felt the wall behind me and I knew what was coming. He simply ripped my knickers out of the way and thrust in me, grunting in my neck. My mind went in overdrive. He wasn't wearing a condom. A part of me screamed it's not necessary, it's too late and the sane part was screaming at me to stop him. I listened to the insane part and just enjoyed the closeness.

"Thank you." Edward groaned in my neck. Why was he thanking me?

"Uhh" was my only answer.

"You're amazing. Thank you for choosing me, for accepting me as I am. I love you, Bella."

"You are amazing, too. You're mine! Love you, fool." I gasped in his ear and took his earlobe in my mouth. He kept thrust in me slowly until we both cum together.

"Shower?" Edward laughed, kissing my cheek.

"Just shower or we won't make it to the airport on time." He promised to be good and he was. We just shower and were out of the hotel in an hour.

He drove fast to the airport in Seattle.

"I wish Dad was here to see how you were driving." I giggled when the blood drained from his face.

"Not funny!"

He got the car back and we had to wait only half an hour for our plane. All I could think was my calendar in my nightstand. Please, let my period had been this month and I sort of had not realized it was there. I snorted at my absurd thoughts. I was freaking out and I wished there was something to calm me and tell me, "It's ok, you're not preg-" I couldn't even think the word.

"What did you talk with Dad? Why were you screaming?" I asked Edward, trying to keep my mind off the matter.

"He said he'll kill me if this sudden marriage is because you were pregnant and I told him I'd never do such thing. We were careful." Edward explained and my heart stopped beating for a second, then restarted beating abnormally fast.

* * *

**Review! I hope it was worth the wait.**


	12. The news

**Not mine. Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My day went from bad to worse; I got sick in the plane (_It's because of the fly sickness_, I told myself, which I've never had before), then when we finally made it to New York we had to wait an hour for Emmett to come and get us, because the idiot forgot to come and get us.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" Emmett apologized for the tenth time.

"If you say you are sorry one more time I'm personally going to kill you!" I exclaimed. Edward looked at me bewildered by my outburst. It was the nerves and…hormones? _No, Bella, you are not pregnant! Just tired._ I reassured myself for the hundredth time in the last twelve hors.

"Stop!" I yelled when I saw a pharmacy, which was open at three am.

"Are you not feeling well again?" Edward asked concerned. Emmett stopped the car and I jumped out of it. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

The boy behind the counter was dozing off and he jumped startled by the doorbell.

"Hello." I whispered, glancing to see if any of the boys had followed.

"Hi." He answered, rubbing his eyes. "What can I get for you?"

"How many pregnancy tests do you have?" I asked, his elbow fell off the counter as his eyes widened.

"A f-few." He stuttered and showed me seven of them.

"I want just three. The best, please."

"Sure." He muttered and ran them; I stuffed them deep in my pocket. "And a…" I glanced around to see what I could buy to make it look like I came in for that. My eyes stopped on condoms. _How ridiculous is this?_ "And a box of condoms. Extra large." I whispered, blushing furiously. The boy started coughing and ran them, too.

"Isn't it a bit too late for them?"

"Shut up!" I snatched the box, threw some him cash and ran out.

"What would you need at this hour?" Emmett asked exasperated when I returned.

I blushed and ducked my head, slipping the box in Edward's hand silently. He glanced at his hand and started laughing, then hugged me to his side and kissed my forehead.

"What can I say, Em? My girl seems to be horny." He chuckled. "We'll tell them later today, okay?" I nodded, not know what I was agreeing with. Then I realized he said 'my girl' not fiancée, so we'll tell everyone about the engagement later.

"Thanks, Em" I whispered when he stopped in front of my apartment complex.

"Don't mention it, sis. You two should sleep. Stop acting like rabid bunnies for a night. We'll see you at mom's later." He grinned.

"Mom?" Edward asked as he picked the luggage.

"Oh, yes. Rose couldn't prepare the Christmas dinner, so we decided that this little holding, after Christmas should be held by the old ones."

"Sure. Five?" Edward asked hopefully.

"In your dreams!" Emmett laughed they looked at each other and bumped fists, "Two –fucking always- two!" they said together.

"You can be such kids, sometimes." I muttered. "Let's go inside. Bye Emmett."

I stumbled on the stairs and Edward caught me, I hadn't even put my hands out; I put them over my stomach. _Predictable much, Bella?_ The tests were burning in my purse.

Edward dropped the luggage next to the door, kicked it shut with his foot and picked me up carrying me to our bed.

We stripped, getting comfortable and snuggled in each other, falling asleep. Or Edward falling asleep, not me. I couldn't, I stayed up thinking of what could this mean until it got to my nerves and I got up.

I opened my drawer, took the calendar then took my purse and locked myself in the bathroom.

_God, please, I know I wasn't good and didn't listen to people. I know I angered Charlie and Renee more times, than I can count, but please, don't punish me. I'm truly not ready for this! I want to marry Edward first, be together for some time, you know…and then have a baby. Please, please let it be a miscalculation_. I prayed, it was all I had left.

I glanced at my calendar, no 'x' on December. My heart literally stopped beating.

I peed on all three tests and berated myself for not buying all seven of them. While I waited, I looked at myself in the mirror. Nothing had changed. I was the same, maybe my eyes were a little more crazed because of the tension. I paced and checked my calendar again; maybe I had missed the 'x'. Nope, still not there.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I took a pregnancy test and looked at it. The one with the smiley or sad face; it was smiling at me. Why? Why must it smile?

The second one had pink lines that meant the same thing. _The third one will say no, and I will listen to it._ I whispered to myself.

The third one told me the same thing. I screamed and everything went black.

**EPOV**

Bella's skin crawling scream woke me up sending me on my feet. I looked dazed around me. She wasn't anywhere. A loud bang echoed from the bathroom and I ran there; the door was locked. Why?

"Bella?? Answer me, love! BELLA!" I pounded on the door. Was she sick again? What was going on?

I didn't wait another moment, I pushed my shoulder hard in the door a few times till it gave away and I saw Bella on the floor, a line of blood leaking from her temple when she had hit it when she fell, on the side of the tub. I kneeled next to her and shook her.

"Bella!" Nothing. Please, be ok. What was wrong? I took my phone and called Carlisle.

"Edward?" His sleepy voice answered. Shit! It wasn't even dawn…

"Dad! Come to Bella's, now! She's on the floor, she hit her head on the tub!" I screamed, all the time tried to wake Bella.

"Give me the address, I'll be there soon." What…oh yes, the address.

"140 Hackensack St. East Rutherford. Please, hurry." I whispered, feeling my tears spill out of my eyes as I watched Bella's closed eyes.

"I am already dressed. I scared your mother. She's coming, too. Don't freak out. Look around for thing that might have caused her to slip." He told me. I heard the rumbling of his car's engine in the background and felt a little better.

"I will. Drive safe." I said and I hung up.

I pulled her in my lap and held her close; then I saw something next to her on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. Two more similar things. I furrowed and peered at them. My breath caught in my chest and I let the test fell from my hand. Pregnancy tests. Was she…_Of course she is, you idiot! The smiley face says it all._ I am screwed. Charlie will kill me, Dad will kill me! How could she be pregnant, we had been careful!

I stayed there on the floor, with Bella in my arms, until Dad knocked on the front door. I scrambled up and carried Bella to the bed, then answered the door.

"Edward! He's white as a ghost, Carlisle!" Mom yelled and enveloped me in a hug.

"Where is Bella? You need some sugar in your system." He murmured to me. I pointed to the bedroom and followed him blindly.

Esme kept fussing about me until I snapped, "Leave me the fuck alone! Bella is hurt!"

Carlisle went to give her something and I stopped him just before he got the needle in her arm.

"Edward, she needs this."

"NO, don't!" I yelled and bit my lips, glancing at the bathroom door.

"Edward? Is there something you need to tell me, son?" asked Carlisle authoritatively.

"Just don't…she's allergic." I lied.

"To paracetamol?" she can't swallow it so I'm injecting it." He told me, preparing the needle again.

"No! Dad, don't!" I was at a loss of what to lie anymore.

"What is the meaning of this??" Esme asked holding the tests out for me.

Carlisle took my perfume and run it under Bella's nose who moaned softly. If I had known that shit, I won't be in trouble now!

"EDWARD! Answer me! What have you done to her? You just divorced and now you got her pregnant? I raised you better than this! How long have been screwing Bella?" My eyes nearly fell out of my sockets. My mom was swearing.

"Edward?" Bella moaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm right here, love." I sat next to her and took her in my arms.

She saw my parents and looked questioningly at me, then her eyes grew wide as she saw Esme's hands.

"Answer me!" Esme demanded advancing to me. I have forgotten how much she loved Tanya. I sighed and hugged Bella closer.

"Since September." I murmured, feeling like when I was little and I had stolen a cookie.

Esme did something she hadn't done in years, she slapped me. Hard.

"You divorced Tanya just because you got your little-" I jumped up before she could say a bad word about my angel.

To my surprise, Carlisle was on my side and pushed me back on the bed. "Esme, darling, let's not get there. They had loved each other since high school. It's all my fault he even married Tanya." He said.

"And it's not true what you said. I had wanted for the longest time to divorce her! Bella made it all clear. And…she just found out that she is pregnant." I told her.

"I am so sorry. I should have been careful." Bella whispered between tears, her hand over her mouth to keep the sound inside.

Another slap woke me from my amazement at how beautiful Bella was, even crying.

"And by marrying her you think –"

"No, Mom! I had proposed to her BEFORE I knew she was pregnant! I fucking love her to death!" I screamed. "And stop slapping me!"

"Watch your tone, boy!" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Why don't we go to the hospital and see if she is truly pregnant and how far along. These things may be wrong." Carlisle motioned for the tests. A hopeful look appeared on Bella's face and she got up. Why was she happy? Didn't she want a baby with me? She said she wanted. Please, still want this for us.

At the hospital, Carlisle took Bella with him somewhere, assuring me I will be there when he is sure that she is pregnant.

"Edward, you disappoint me!" Esme muttered, slumping in a chair next to me.

"Mom, please…I am sorry. I know it doesn't cover all the bad things I've done…but understand that I can't live without Bella. She is my life." She watched me curiously, moved by the emotions in my voice. _Emotions? Maybe it's true that men get mad once their girls get pregnant._ "Mom, I might have…bought ahouseforus." I rushed out.

"You what? Say it again, slowly." She murmured, taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles over the back of it.

"I bought a house for me and Bella. I want to marry her because I love her, not that she is pregnant and feel obligated. I consider this a bonus." I grinned.

"Are sure you are ready to be a father? You're still so immature in so many ways…" she sighed.

"I am. You didn't know anything about being a mother until you had us. I'll learn in time. Isn't it awesome that my and Emmett's babies will grow up together and be the same age?" I chuckled.

"Edward…What have I said? Immature."

"Son? Go to her, she's ready for her first appointment. We'll see how far along is she." Dad came to me.

"So Bella is pregnant?" I asked, sporting a shit-eating grin.

"Yes." He answered and I rushed past him.

Bella was fidgeting nervously on the table when I got there.

"I love you so much! You make me soo happy!" I shouted and crushed her to me.

"Excuse me. Could we start this?" Someone asked behind me. I nodded happily and let Bella settle better there. The doctor confirmed that she was almost a month pregnant. I chuckled when I realized it was when I Carlisle told me I was ok. She had got over her cold and my ribs were fine…so we had been fucking as Emmett put it, like bunnies. All over her flat. It was quite predictable to happen, even with the condoms.

"January 7th. Is it okay for your next appointment?" Dr. Fletcher asked.

That was the day of my first process of the next year and I couldn't miss it. "Yes" Bella said, looking shocked when I said over her "No."

The doctor looked between us. "I have to work that day." I said.

"It won't be the whole day. We'll put it in the morning if you prefer." He told me. I thought about it. The process started around eleven, I had time if he put it at eight.

"Eight?" I asked hopefully, glancing at Bella. She nodded and the doctor scribbled down the date and hour.

"You don't seem very happy." I murmured while we walked outside and to the waiting room.

"I am…I am just thinking of how awful this is. I wanted us to marry, then have the baby. How are we going to raise a baby in my flat? We should have been more careful! Arrange our lives, then…be reckless. It was bound to happen; we forgot the condom a few times." My ears perked up. Come again?

I stopped and turned to her. "Wait! When? Oh…but you already were…in front my old house…" I whispered remembering that.

"On my birthday, on Halloween, the first time Carlisle let us be together after the accident…there might have been another time, I'm sure. We were inseparable for a few weeks." She told me. I sat there frozen remembering all those times. How stupid could I be? So my condom everywhere trick…had been late by a few weeks, she was already pregnant by then.

"So? How far along are you?" Esme asked, fixating her glare on Bella. _Don't be mad at her! I am the fool who had gotten us in this._

"It's my fault." I said.

"Of course, it is yours! She couldn't have gotten pregnant on her own!"

"Almost a month." Bella whispered, stifling a yawn.

"We're going home. You need to sleep." I said and steered her to my parent's car.

"Why don't you two come over?" Esme offered.

"We really shouldn't…" I tried to back out, but I couldn't change her mind.

"You can use your old room." She told me.

"Oh…Did you know that the house in Forks is still there and…untouched?" I whispered, stroking Bella's hair, who had fallen asleep. Dad had taken care of her forehead too; there was a band-aid on it.

"Really? Your father never told me what he did with it. It will be nice to go back there and…stay a few days." She mused and watched me stroking Bella's hair. "Do you really love her? Why did you marry Tanya, then?"

"It was the only option. If I had thought rationally, I wouldn't have done it. I could have gone back after college...or just write to her. But I was stubborn and stupid. I am just glad I can have Bella in my arms again. Oh…what I told you it's a secret. Don't slip it. Only Jazz and Em know about it." I told her.

"It's only normal for me, as your mother, to think of Bella as something bad. She was the reason you divorced in my opinion. You know how I loved Tanya."

"Of course. I know! You can still be friends for all I care. But keep in mind, Bella will marry me and she will be the mother of my children. Try to like her. She's not a bad person. She is an angel." I told Esme and pressed my lips to Bella's bruised forehead.

We got to their house and I picked Bella up ready to carry her to my old room.

"You should sleep, too. I will come and wake you when it's close to two. Ok?" Esme whispered and caressed my cheek, the one she had slapped earlier. "I am sorry for hurting you. I love you, Edward. I was just…angry, I guess."

"I understand. I love you, too." I kissed her cheek and went to my room. Everything was there, as I let them the last time I had been over. In November. Had it been just a month ago? So many things had changed…

I lowered Bella on the bed and covered her with the comforter, then snuggled next to her. I fell asleep instantly.

_Bella was descending on me, kissing my abs and now she licked me enveloping my cock in her deliciously warm mouth. I moaned and twitched when she sucked._

"_Holy shit! I'll come back later!" I heard Emmett's voice said scared. Why was Emmett in my dream?_

"_Edward!"_

I jolted up, staring at a bundle of sheets in front of me and at the door where Emmett winked and shut the door after him. The sheets were moving and I realized Bella was there. It hadn't been a dream, she had been indeed down on me and Emmett had walked in on us.

"Love?" I asked tentatively and peeked under the sheets.

She put them back on her mumbling, "Leave me alone. That was the most mortifying experience so far. What is he doing here…and where are we?"

"My parents' house. You fell asleep so I carried you here." I said and stuck my head under the sheet. She was red from blushing and the lack of air. "Get out of there. Don't make yourself sick." I murmured and scooped her out of there. Bella squeaked and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"It's alright. It's good Emmett came to wake us and not Mom." I assured her. Bella stiffened and started crying. "What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?" I asked panicked. She shook her head and sniffled.

"What can you possib- WHAT have you done to her?" Rose burst inside and shrieked when she realized I was half-naked. "Put some clothes on, Cullen!" I tugged the sheet around me and hugged Bella trying to understand why she was crying.

"Rose?" she cried.

"I'm here. What had he done?" Rose asked, staying on the other side and dragging my love in her arms. Rose looked…rounder. She had gained a lot of weight and to my surprise, she didn't give a damn.

"No-nothing…It's me." Bella choked out. I discreetly tucked myself back in my boxers and got out of bed just in time to see Bella ran away. I had gotten used to this. I ran after her, knowing she is trying to find a bathroom. I tugged on her hand and showed her in my bathroom when she made it to the sink just in time. I turned the water on and rubbed her back. I caught a glimpse in the mirror of my doorway where Rose was frowning; trying to understand what was going on. Bella pushed me away and crouched in front of the toilet, even in moments like these she was trying not to make me sick, myself. I don't think I could be grossed out by this. Why must women go through this because of us? To make us happy in the end?

I sat behind her and hugged her to me, kissing her shoulder whispering to her.

"Water." She croaked and Rose said she'd bring some.

"Bella, I am so sorry you have to go through this." I whispered, smoothing her damp hair away from her forehead.

Rose brought the water and Bella rinsed her mouth and drank a bit.

"What in the world did you eat? Or didn't…That was bile!" Rose asked concerned.

"You should eat." I told Bella. She really hadn't eaten that much the past few days.

"Say one more word about food and you will see all my intestines in the toilet. I can't even think of it!" she muttered and slumped in my arms.

"Okay, explain!" Rose demanded. Angry, pregnant Rose was in action and Bella dismissed her with a hand and stuck her head back in the toilet.

I heard Mom yelling across the hall what was taking us so long, and then she saw Bella. I saw her eyes warming and she came to us.

"Has she eaten anything?" she asked. Bella moaned loudly and put her cheek on the toilet.

Rose looked between all of us and exclaimed loudly, "Holy crap! Is she…how stupid can you get? I thought you had condoms all over that damn flat!"

I flushed and averted my eyes from Esme, busying myself to check on Bella's white face.

"Edward, help her downstairs. She needs to eat. I will make whatever you feel like eating. You NEED to eat, Bella." Esme said concerned. She took Rose out of there and I helped Bella brush her teeth and change her clothes in some of mine I had there.

"Isn't Belly-Boop hot? How big is your ego, bro? Have your girl in your clothes." Emmett boomed loudly when we got downstairs.

"Bella?" Alice asked concerned upon seeing Bella's white face.

"She'll be fine." I told her.

Bella buried her face in my shirt, "Stinks." She muttered. I stirred her towards the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, my love?" I asked.

"You cooking?" she cracked a smile.

"Tell me. I'll do anything for you."

"If you burn down my kitchen, son or not I'm killing you!" Esme said threateningly.

"Toast." Bella murmured.

"Go back. I'll make some. Stay in the loveseat, she won't smell the food form there." Esme advised and shooed us out of her precious kitchen.

"Dad says you have news!" Jasper said.

"Let Mom be here." I said and sat on the loveseat dragging Bella on my lap. She curled in me and sighed quietly.

"I feel like there's something in my stomach dancing around." She murmured.

"Actually, there's something there." I whispered back.

She punched my arm half heartily.

"Here you are." Esme gave her the toast and Bella munched on it while I declined Emmett's offer to eat a turkey sandwich. I could imagine what that will do to Bella.

"The news!" Emmett yelled clicking his glass to Jasper's.

I raised Bella's hand and put the other hand on her tummy above hers. It grew silent in the room and I waited to see who would scream first.

A chorus of profanities echoed around the room, some had their eyes on her hand and some on my hand over her tummy.

"Come here, I feel like hugging you." Emmett said quietly. He is beyond happy or beyond angry, otherwise he won't use that tone. I put Bella in my place and took a step toward Emmett only to fly back and crack my head on the wall.

BOTH Emmett and Jasper had jumped on me.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" I heard Bella gasp as Emmett kept me up by my neck.

"Son, it's enough! Why don't you let him talk?" Carlisle asked, pushing Emmett away. Jasper threw me an angry glare and turned back to take his seat next to Alice.

"I…ashked Bellha tho marry mhe. Then we fhound hout she'sh preghnant." I said through my bloody mouth. What was with everyone being violent today?

Before any of us realized what happened, Bella went straight to Emmett and punched him straight in the nose, a second later she moaned and clutched her wrist.

"Lhove!" I ran to her side and Dad went to get his medical bag.

"He had hurt you. No one is allowed to hurt you!" she said through gritted teeth.

I went to the bathroom to clean my mouth and felt sick at how much blood I spit. All my teeth were in their places; Emmett would have paid if he had happened to knock out one.

Carlisle put Bella's wrist in an elastic swaddle.

"Okay, the party is over. Say good bye to Edward and Bella." He said after half an hour of all of us staying quietly around the room.

"Good bye Edward and Bella." Emmett, Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

"Fhuck you! So mhuch to behing on mhy side!" I seethed to Emmett and Jasper, then turned to the door.

"How's the hand, lhove?" I asked, once in the car.

"Edward, stop talking or the blood will keep coming. Stay quiet." Dad advised and for once, I listened.

"I am ok. I swear." She whispered and touched my cheek slowly making me wince.

When we got to her flat, Bella plopped down on the couch and got lost in her thoughts.

I went to her bathroom, got some gauze, and bit on it so I'll stop the blood, as Dad advised me. After that I went to the living room, next to her and put my head in her lap; I put my hand on her stomach and caressed it softly. Bella stroked my hair, "How do you feel?" She whispered.

"'kay." I mumbled.

"No one is happy about this. Your mother hates me. Everyone accuses you as if it's your fault, only yours, that I got pregnant and…I think…" she trailed off. She thought what? I put the gauze on a magazine and turned to her.

"Bella…there's something you must know." I told her. I needed a car. How will I get her to the house?

"You're not ready? I know, but we'll figure some-" I pressed my lips to hers.

"Shh. I am more than ready to start a family with you. I've been since I was eighteen. Bella…Do you remember the house I showed you a few weeks ago?" I asked nervously. She nodded looking at me confused. "Well, I might havelareadyboguhtit." I rushed out. Why could I not say this slowly? I'll end up saying it again, anyway.

"Edward? You…WHAT?" she screeched, understanding me. I looked sheepishly and buried my nose in her stomach, kissing it. "Bought it." I murmured.

"It was too expensive! What have I told you! What else have you done behind my back?"

"Just bought the house. I did it before I asked you, I just needed to know you liked it, then. I want to buy that car, now. As soon as humanly possible and spend New Year in the house. If you'd like it." I was rambling. Damn it!

"I propose we sleep, then go look for the car. Only if you feel better." I told her.

"Alright. We go tomorrow, today it will be too late for it." Bella whispered, took my hand and led me to the bed.

"Will you tell me…why you were doing that when Emmett came to wake us…Not that I complain." I asked hugged her close to me.

"I had just woken up and you were pressed in my ass…I didn't think about it, nor looked around to see we weren't home. I wanted to help you. Oh, I should explain my sudden burst in tears…call it hormones. I was thinking of how your mother hates me…and I would have died of she saw me…" she shuddered and pressed her cheek to my shoulder.

We fell asleep holding each other. I hoped my family will change their mind and be on my side. I needed them, now. More than ever.

* * *

**Review! I'll update soon, hopefully. Projects...license degree...they caught up with me.**


	13. The Taurus

**I don't own any of the Twilght books! **

**I promise Esme will warm up to Bella. Imagine Bella's name double strikethrough, it wouldn't work like that here for osme reason :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up confused, I barely remember coming to bed. I still had Edward's anorak on me, the one he gave me at his house. I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

While I waited for the eggs to boil, I slipped my hand in the pocket and my hand wrapped against something. I took it out and frowned at the piece of paper.

_Things I am thankful for_. That's how it started. It must have been since Thanksgiving, that horrible night.

_1. My Volvo_

_2. __Bella__ Tanya __EMMETT_

_3. Peter_

The shimmer from the water that got on my cooking machine brought me back to reality.

"Shit! I just cleaned you!" I muttered and took the eggs off it.

_Why Emmett? And who was Peter? Why had he even put Tanya there? And why in the world was my name double strikethrough?_

I peeled the eggs and put them on a plate, then I cut some bread. All the time thinking of the list that now lay on the table.

Edward's hands around me, lying on my stomach startled me. He nuzzled in my neck and moaned softly.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Hi. No coffee?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"Don't…talk about it." I groaned.

"Sorry. Can you bear the smell? I need some." He whispered.

"Let's try and see what happens. The worst is to end up throwing up." I laughed. Edward kissed my forehead and busied himself with my coffee maker. He had mastered how to use it.

It turned I could bear the smell of coffee, so now we were seated at the table, munching on the eggs.

"What's this?" Edward asked gesturing to his list. "OH shit…it was in the anorak?" he groaned.

"Yes…Who is Peter?" I asked

"The one who made the tattoo."

"Oh…"

We looked each other in the eye for a minute, until I blurred out, "Why is my name double strikethrough? Why is Tanya there? WHY is the Volvo the first one??"

"Easy, there…I couldn't very well put you on the list, as much as I wanted. So I doubled crossed your name so no one will read the name. Tanya…well, I HAD to, but I ended up putting Em, as you see. It was he who told me about the reunion! The Volvo…it was my first love…" Edward sighed and fake wiped a tear.

"Shower and then we go and look for that car you wanted?" I offered.

"As in…together?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." I whispered. Edward picked me up carefully and walked to the bathroom, kissing me all the way there. I was just thinking how we hadn't bumped in anything when he bumped my head on the door frame of the bathroom.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, love. Where did I hurt you?" he asked panicked and massaged the general area on my scalp where he thought he hit me.

"I'm fine. And it's on the other side…the bump." I giggled.

"Tell me your list." He whispered while adjusting the water. We stepped in the shower and I went under the spray. Edward's arms came around me and he pressed our bodies close together.

"One. You, of course." I sighed making Edward laugh. "Two. My job. No. The tree in front of my old house, in Forks. And three, Math."

"Really, now?" he laughed and picked me up, pressing my back on the wall. "No more worries!"

"What?" I asked distracted by his kisses on my neck.

"No more…protection. I can feel you." Edward murmured in my neck, sucking on a spot; he was going to leave a hickey, but I didn't care.

I trailed my hand on his wet body making him shiver and he bit gently on my neck; my head dropped back, smacking it on the wall when Edward started running his fingers along my ribcage and close to my juncture. A hand touched lightly my inner thigh making me giggle and he paused for a second in his actions.

"Ticklish." I whispered afraid of the consequences.

Edward didn't seem to hear me, too preoccupied to ravage my neck and his fingers finally found their destination. My hand dropped to his ass and I squeezed earning a groan from him.

"Bella…I want…not like this…" Huh? He didn't want this?

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

Edward closed the water, which had turned cold and wrapped a towel around my back, walking back to the bed. He laid me down gently, took my hands in his and entered me slowly. The fire in his eyes was too much for me to wrap my mind around what I was seeing. I almost saw his soul that very second, it was too profound this moment and I won't resist if I kept watching his expressive green eyes, so I closed mine.

"No! Open your eyes." Edward commanded in a strained voice. I could see his Adam apple bobbing up and down, his neck muscles were strained, as well as his arms' muscles, his fingers squeezing mine while he moved in me slowly, languorously. It was all too much and I couldn't take it, I cummed. Edward's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip, concentrating. He managed to hold and changed our position. He sat with his ass on his heels and dragged me on his lap, holding me to his chest and moving his hips gently, I moved mine, too and he groaned.

"I love mmm you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you more." I moaned in his ear and bit his earlobe. I felt him twitch inside me and his movements got more uncoordinated.

I could feel his cock so much more that ever now, this position was so intimidate letting me feel every bit of my man. I winded my finger in his crazy locks bringing our mouth together. The second our tongues touched, Edward shouted and cummed inside me in a few long spurs; I clamped on him and milked him again. He tumbled back on the bed breathing hard.

"Jesus! You'll be the death of me, woman." Edward groaned and took deep breaths of air. I fell next to him and hugged him to me, giggling. I felt so much better. My foul mood from yesterday forgotten.

My fingers traced the tattoo and he shuddered making me grin.

"I love these lyrics. Did you know? But seeing them here, means a lot to me. I can't tell you what I felt when I saw them…" I confessed.

"Honestly, I almost burst in tears when Peter finished it and I saw them there. It felt as if I had you close, but still no where to be seen." Edward told me in a hoarse voice.

Now we were in a Ford agency where Edward was talking with a clerk about the car. He was enthusiastic and flinging his arms around and grinning like a fool. We had managed to gain enough strength and get dressed, hop in a taxi and come here.

Edward came skipping to me. The man actually skipped like a little girl. He wrapped me in a big hug and peppered my face with kisses.

"Edward?" I squirmed, getting uncomfortable with the display of affection in a public place. I still wasn't used to this. I have always hid my relationship with him, but now we were a normal couple.

"I –kiss- got –kiss- the car –kiss-." He whispered in between kisses.

"Really? So fast? Just an hour?" I teased him making him pout and a look of concern appear on his face.

"Are you okay? You stayed here…on this seat? Not feeling well? Ha-"

"Shh I'm fine. Just got bored." I whispered blushing. I had made him worry for nothing.

"Mr. Cullen?" The clerk called his name.

"Come. See the beauty." Edward grinned at me. He took my hand and dragged me there.

Holy cow! I appreciated a car when I liked it. I loved this one! The lines, the curves…and it was BLACK! What happened with Edward's obsession for silver? The headlights had an amazing design, the whole car…it made my heart thump wildly. I had never seen something so arousing, besides Edward. _God, Bella…this pregnancy is bad for you! A car…arousing, really?_

"So? Do you like it, love?" Edward's voice brought me back from my lust-induced daze of the car.

"I love it." I said blushing furiously. I was fucking _wet_.

Edward talked some more with the clerk and he came to me with two sets of keys.

"It's done. I have to pay for it for a few months. It's worth every cent." He chuckled and opened the door for me. Is he serious? He wants me to step inside? I am afraid I'd violate the beauty if I touch it.

"Come on, love. Hop in. We're going to see the house and test the Taurus." He laughed and gestured to the car. I shuddered. Taurus. It earned its name. I had a red sweater…and I became wetter thinking of how it could slam me and take me its- _Stop thinking about the car like that!_ I hopped in and while Edward rounded it to get to his door, I rubbed my legs to alienate the wetness, my discomfort; I touched the dashboard gently, it was smooth and cold.

"What's wrong, Bella? You are flushed…do you need some cold air?" Edward asked concerned. I shook my head.

He started the car and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped at the sound and the vibration of the purring engine. Edward shot me a confused look and I bit my lip, blushing. He'll think I'm mad.

While he drove grinning, I got lost in the feelings the car gave me and how smooth it flew across the streets. I had no idea what was going on with me. I usually don't pay attention to cars. One reason I don't have a car, as much as I love to drive…I have no clue how a car should be. THIS car…changed my conception about cars. Edward will be deeply hurt if I told him I loved this one more than the Volvo. Maybe he felt this way about the Volvo…_No! Of course, he didn't…I can't believe I am turned on so badly by a car._ That moment, Edward revved it and I looked at him incredulously. Did he want me to cum by this car's purring?

Soon we stopped in front of a big house.

"Here we are." Edward murmured and looked at the house with a lazy grin on his face.

"Edward…" I can't believe I'm going to tell him this.

"Ilovethecar" I rushed out blushing.

"I love it, too. Could you feel the purring?" he asked and turned to me, taking in my red cheeks.

"Yes…it made me…from the first second I saw it…." I stopped rambling. I couldn't tell him that!

"You what?" he asked concerned and amused.

I couldn't answer so I took his hand and put it against my damp knickers. I had worn a skirt today.

"Holy mother of…..BELLA!" Edward retracted his hand as if it burnt and looked pained around. He jumped out, came to me, took me in his arms closed the door and then rushed to the house. He fumbled with the keys and opened the door after five minutes.

The house was magnificent from the inside, better than the pictures showed it.

Edward pressed me to the closed door and attacked me.

"I can't…oh God! You are turned on by the car!" Edward groaned and grounded his hips in mine. I could feel his erection pressing in my stomach and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"There's something wrong with me…" I whispered scared.

"No, love. You are sane and I love you so much, I can't believe the car has done that to you! And I am not even jealous of it making you wet. I can help you with that." He told me enthusiastically.

"Show me the house. It's only normal to show someone around when you take one in a new house." I teased him. Edward stopped molesting my breasts and narrowed his eyes at me. He watched me carefully for a few minutes, sighed and settled me on the floor taking my hand and leading me to a door on the left.

"Kitchen." He pointed out. "To your right you have the living room. Further there, under the stairs will be my piano room." We ascended and on the first floor he pointed out a few rooms, on the second floor was a room he thought it would be nice to be our bedroom, then on the third floor it was only a door. We got in there and looked around it. We could put things we won't need here, memories.

On the way downstairs, Edward pressed me to a wall, "I can't wait to have you again." He murmured in my neck.

"Can we do something first?" I asked anxiously. Edward muttered something in my neck but didn't move away. "Edward! I want to call Charlie." I said. This got his attention.

"Tell me you are joking! Not now, Bella." He looked scared. "He will catch the first flight here and kill me!"

"He won't! Just, please… for me, let's call him." I pleaded.

He walked me to the living room where was a mattress and we sat there, wrapped in a thick, woolen blanket.

"Hello?" Charlie answered. I glanced at Edward and at the phone in my hand. It was on speaker.

"Hi!" I whispered.

"I didn't expect you to call so soon. How are you, honey?" Edward shook his head, pleading me with his eyes not to tell Charlie, but I had to.

"About that…you know how I've been sick-"

"What's wrong, Bella? What do you have?" Charlie cut me worried.

"She's fine, don't fuss up!" I heard Sue yell at him. She knew! Of course she knew…_Don't drink champagne_.

"Dad…I'mpregnant!" I blurred out.

"WHAT? Tell me I didn't hear right!" he yelled. Shit!

"I…"

"Charlie, it's Edward. We just found out. I had no idea; I still want to marry her. I love your daughter." Edward explained.

"Of course you will marry her!" Charlie screamed. I could see his red face and the vein pulsing on his temple.

"Dad, we just wanted to let you know…that I am…pregnant." I told him.

"I can't wait to hear what Renee has to say about this!" How could I forget about Renee?

"I'll call her soon." I said.

"Okay, Bella. I guess I'm happy, let me digest the news. I am going to be a grandpa." He grunted.

"Yes, you will be. Bye, Charlie."

"Bye, kids. Take care of her, Cullen!"

"Always, sir." I hung up and sighed in relief. It went far better than how I thought it will go.

"Bella?" Edward asked and pressed his chest to my back.

I was lost in thoughts, how happy I was now. How…I knew that I was pregnant…I shuddered thinking of the last time I had been pregnant.

"'mmmkay." I moaned when he kissed my neck.

"Something's bugging you. What is it?"

"I am extremely happy." I said honestly.

"But…?" Edward trailed off and turned me in his arms.

"All my dreams are coming true. You are finally only mine. Nothing in between us…" I explained.

"Bella! Don't change the subject! I know what's wrong." He sounded convinced of that, although I doubt he knew it.

"You do?" I asked slightly scared.

"Yes. Nothing will happen. Now, you know that you pregnant and I will take care of you." He really knew about my fears. "Bella, I'd never let anything happen to you or to this baby." I sighed and snuggled in his arms.

"I…don't want to get married" he stiffened at my words, " right now. After the baby is born, please."

"As long as you marry me, anytime you want." He chuckled and relaxed.

My phone vibrated, telling me I had a message.

**We need to talk. Come over when you can. Bring that imbecile with you. Rosie.**

"What? She wants me there? In her house, close to Emmett? She really doesn't love me." Edward muttered.

"He won't touch you again." I murmured and hugged him.

"Mama bear in action." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. I pinched his arm. "Hey!" he protested.

"Wait! I have to go back in the car?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Sure. And, tonight, when we get home we talk about how you want the house painted and furnished." Edward told me and helped me up.

I took tentative steps towards the car and got inside. The effect was immediate. I reacted to the velvet leather and the smell of it, and when Edward started it, I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning and embarrassing myself further.

"Love, are you okay?" he teased me and put his hand on my leg, keeping it there.

I distracted myself by calling Rose to tell her we are coming.

"Finally! What took you s long?" Rose asked when she answered the door and shoved us inside.

"We weren't home." I said.

"You got it?" Emmett boomed and bounded down the stairs, beaming like a little kid. Edward looked mildly scared but nodded. His brother pushed him back outside in the cold air and they went to look at the car.

"Well, that was easy. I thought he will still be angry." I said amused watching Emmett circling the car and exclaiming something to Edward who laughed and started explaining something.

"Emmett is a big kid. If you know how to take him, you've got the best child. He can be annoying at times. Let's go sit and talk while they act like children." Rose walked me to the living room.

"Tea?" I nodded and she brought two cups of steaming tea.

"Thanks. How are you?" I asked.

She looked at me for a minute and giggled, "Horny."

I sputtered on my tea. "Excuse me?"

"It happens…after the morning sickness is gone."

"Only morning? All day sickness. I feel bad for saying no, but my stomach turned in bad ways when Edward touched me today. I wanted it, but I couldn't take it…I'm not making sense." I sighed.

"You are. I know how you feel. And you denied him? He looks happy."

"Of course I didn't deny him! I can't." I told her, blushing.

"Oh, Bella." She shook her head and took a sip of the tea. "Really, how do you feel? You know what I mean."

"I am…coping. Edward is right. I know I am pregnant and nothing will happen, but I am scared…what if…something happens."

"Don't think like that! Where were you, if not home?" she asked curious.

"We bought the car…and Edward showed me the house." I grinned. Rose looked confused.

"What house?"

"The one I brought for us." Edward said as he came in and lounged on the couch next to me.

"What do you think of it? Big enough?" asked Emmett watching me closely.

"Sure. It's better than the flat. I've always wanted to live in a house." I said.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!?" Rose yelled and glared at Emmett.

"Babe…Edward made me and Jasper swear we won't tell a word." Nice save, Em.

"So you kept this form me!" Rose turned to Edward.

"Rose…why will you care if Edward bought a house?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me for not being on her side.

"Babe, don't be mad at us. We wanted to keep it a secret. " Emmett pacified her. Rose huffed but settled back in her armchair, sipping from her tea.

"How are you, love?" Edward murmured and pulled me on his lap.

"Okay. Now." I grinned and pecked him quickly. He dragged me closer, keeping a hand on my ass making me blush. I put my head on his shoulder and stayed quiet while he talked with Emmett about a case they wanted to get.

"When are you going back to work?" Rose asked me.

"January…I think. I have to talk with Mike, maybe I won't have to go so often." I mused, thinking how nice it will be to have a longer vacation.

"But I want Sarah. You get the best ones, always!" Emmett moaned.

"I'm sorry, Em. She came to me." Edward emphasized the last word. Who was Sarah?

"Who's Sarah?" I blurred out before I realized I said anything.

Emmett launched in an explanation about her looks and money, while Edward groaned and muttered something about "decency and respect for people".

"I really don't get her!" Emmett finished.

"Because you never had her!" Edward chuckled and looked proud.

"Why divorce when you'd marry the same guy not two moths later??" Emmett asked exasperated.

"That is private information." Edward told him coolly. I could see lawyer Edward in action. They kept arguing, Edward blocking all of Emmett's questions and stating.

"Emmett. Stop bothering him!" I snapped at him, I could see Edward was getting annoyed by his brother's behavior.

Edward tightened his arms around me and breathed angrily in my neck. I stroked his hair, trying to calm him.

"Don't let him bother you. He is immature, you know that." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Ahh you make me sick. Aren't they _sickening_ sweet?" Emmett asked Rose and they started laughing.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I love my family." He muttered under his breath.

"Do you want to go? We can go." I told him. His eyes snapped open, and he nodded violently.

"Of course you aren't leaving yet! We'll have dinner in family. Alice and Jazz are coming, too. After that…movie time!" Emmett shouted.

The doorbell buzzed and I squirmed in Edward's lap, anxious. Alice hadn't said anything yesterday, what was she thinking about me?

"Alice loves you. She will never judge you. Jazz, on the other hand, holds grudges." Edward explained and kissed my lips slowly, settling a hand over my stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll go help Rose with dinner. Don't let your brothers bother you, please." I murmured.

"Have no fear. You'll find him unharmed." Emmett grinned at me and pushed me towards the kitchen.

"Don't push her! What if she fell? She's caring my child!" Edward yelled.

"Possessive obsessive much?" I heard Jasper mutter as I passed him on my way to the kitchen.

Edward was in for a long evening. As was I.

"Bella! This is so awesome!" Alice jumped on me when I entered the kitchen.

"What is awesome?" I asked disentangling myself from her and went to Rose who was peeling potatoes. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. Just stay there. Alice, _please_!" Rose exclaimed.

Alice sat next to me bouncing on the chair, "So..." she trailed off watching me excited.

I raised an eyebrow not getting her.

"You are both pregnant! Do you like the house? Have you thought of names? Don't be upset with Esme, she will warm in time. Ohh I'm soooo excited!" Alice squealed.

"Whoa! One at a time, please." I told her getting dizzy by her agitation.

"How did you know about the house?" huffed Rose. Alice tapped her head smirking and turned to me clapping her hands. I didn't like the glint in her eyes.

"What, Alice? I love the house! If that's what you want to hear. Tell me what happened yesterday after we left." I said, I really wanted to know that.

"Not much. We called it a day and left. Esme is not really happy about this, but she will warm up. Next time we go shopping, we're taking her with us!" Alice said. _Say what? Shopping? Me...I don't go shopping!_

I heard my phone ring from the other room. It was the ring tone I had for patients. Who was mad enough to call during break?

Edward brought me the phone looking slightly flustered for some reason.

_Jacob_. Oh God…what had he done now?

"Excuse me." I muttered to the girls and went to the hallway. "Hello, Jake."

"Ms. Sawn, I'm sorry to interrupt your holiday-"

"Jake, it's Bella for the last time and…what happened?" I cut him off. I heard him breathing irregularly.

"I've done it! It is a month since I made Leah cry. Thank you so much! I wanted to say Happy Holidays." He laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Jacob. Tell Leah I said hi, okay? Happy Holidays for you, too. Now, be good and don't upset her." I said feeling proud of this accomplishment. He truly had changed.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of hurting her again! Good bye, Bella!" he told me.

"Bye!" I said back and snapped the phone shut.

I went back in the kitchen and we kept talking until my phone took off again. This time another name flashed on the screen, a name I haven't thought of in a long time. _Jared._

Rose screamed upon seeing the name and glanced at me; I shrugged and took the phone in my shaking hand.

"H-hello?" My voice shook as I answered.

"Izzy!" The accent and the memories his voice brought back made everything go black. I faintly heard someone yell my name but I drowned in the blackness.

* * *

**Reviews will explain more. Who do you think Jared is? I'd love to hear your opinion.**

**The car is on the web, think of it as a black one.:)**


	14. Pregnant Bella

**I don't own anything. I forget to put this always...but we all know that Stephenie owns it all.**

**Here we are. I've documented myself on what I wrote, God bless Wikipedia :D**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

This was a bad day. Besides the car, I haven't done anything I wanted.

Now, sitting in my brother's living room made the day worse. Jasper was throwing me angry glares while Emmett kept joking about my relationship with Bella.

"You're frustrated!" Emmett stated, then he turned to Japer, "He's frustrated."

"See, if you're not good, you get moody, pregnant Bella?" Jasper laughed.

Then her phone rang and I took it to the kitchen; I could hear her talking with someone in the hallway, then she went back to the kitchen.

"Seriously, man! It will be better, trust me. This lasts a month or two, and then you won't take her off you!" Emmett laughed at me.

Rose screamed effectively stopping my retort, we all bounded in the kitchen in time to see Bella fall off her chair. "BELLA!" I yelled and caught her.

Rose took the phone, someone was yelling in it. She left, stumbling on her way out of the kitchen. Now I knew how to wake Bella so I asked for cologne and Alice gave me her perfume.

To my surprise and horror it didn't work, Bella just wrinkled her nose, but nothing else.

"Jazz, call Dad! Now!" I turned to my brother, then picked Bella up and carried her to the couch.

"What happened?" I asked Alice, looking at Bella.

"I've no idea. The phone rang, Rose screamed and Bella fainted. I didn't see who called." Alice whispered scared.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" I asked, stroking Bella's hair. "Bella, wake up, come on, you're scaring me."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING??" Emmett yelled.

"Stop screaming! I have to go somewhere...Here, her phone." Rose handed me Bella's phone looking distraught and somewhat happy at the same time.

"Rosalie, you are not leaving until you tell me where you are going!!" I haven't heard Emmett so possessive in my life. Bella's fingers twitched in mine but she didn't come around.

"I will explain everything when I come back. Promise. He is waiting for me, please Emmett." Rose pleaded.

"I'm coming with you!" he huffed.

"Fine. Just hurry." She said and then turned to me. "Prepare Bella…tell her…he is coming." She sighed and slipped out the front door with Emmett hot on her heels.

My head was swelling with all this new information. Who was coming…who was this..._he?_ Was there someone Bella hadn't told me about, someone besides Paul?

Dad arrived shortly after Em and Rose had left. While he consulted Bella, Mom took me in her arms.

"What happened, honey?" she asked scared. I shrugged and kept my eyes on my life that had yet to open her eyes.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"WHAT?? Is she okay?" I shouted, my voice sounded wrong.

"I think…she's in shock. Had she got some unexpected news…or something?" he asked.

Alice explained what had happened in the kitchen and Carlisle sighed again. "She'll come around on her own."

After what felt like days, Bella opened her eyes and they settled on me.

"Edward…" she croaked out.

"I'm right here. How do you feel?" I asked, squeezing her hand. "You scared me." I admitted.

"I'm sorry." She whispered blushing.

"Why don't you help her up?" Esme asked me. I helped Bella in a sitting position.

"Oh, child, I'm so sorry for being so rough to you! I never thought Edward will do such thing, but I guess you do anything for love. And I see how much he loves you." Esme whispered to Bella who looked in tears. They hugged and whispered to each other, I just stayed on the other side of Bella, happy that Mom had accepted Bella.

"Oh, I know! I won't let him-" Bella said louder and turned to me just when the front door opened and voices flooded inside. I had forgotten to prepare her.

There was a man in army uniform, a little girl was holding his hand and Emmett looked…well he didn't look anything; his face was composed and he wasn't showing any emotion. Rose was grinning and she simply came next to the army guy, hugging him and turned to us.

"He's Jared. My…friend. And this is Kim, his little girl." Rose explained. Bella was stiff next to me, her eyes trained on Jared, she wasn't even breathing.

"Hello everyone!" he said to us. Bella started hyperventilating; I squeezed her hand, trying to calm her.

"Izzy." That word sent Bella in his arms, only a word. A word she despised in high school. I saw Esme scowling; amazing, fucking amazing! Not now, after Mom was warming up to the idea of Bella and me together!

I could see Jared change a look with Rose to which she answered, "A lot." Jared sighed and squeezed my fiancée.

I got up and side-stepped Carlisle who wanted to stop me, then stopped next to them, "Excuse me, you have something that's mine." I announced him. When I reached to get Bella from him, she clung to him further, choking on her tears. To say I was hurt it is an understanding. I felt…embarrassed. Who was this guy? Why had he such an effect on my Bella?

"Why don't we sit? There are things we should talk about." Rose said and gestured to the couch.

Bella turned around, her eyes widened at something and she rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked scared.

"Edward…you know the way to the bathroom. Make sure you keep the door closed, it's the smell of the food, I'm sure." Rose muttered and pushed me out of the room. I wanted to stay there and know who this person was! But Bella was more important so I made my way to the bathroom.

Bella was sitting on the floor, leaning on the tub hugging her knees and rocking. Her head snapped up when she heard the door.

"I thought you were sick." I whispered and crouched in front of her.

"I was." She answered.

"Bella? Who is that guy?" I should learn to tune my jealousy, I'm sure he's harmless.

"Jared." She whispered with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

She had stopped rocking and was just looking in my eyes with her doe ones. I touched her cheek and she leaned into it, "Sweetheart…" I whispered at a loss of what to say.

"Not now." She told me and reached behind my head bring me closer and kissing me. The kiss was hungry and had an edge in it, an edge I didn't like. I tried to pull away but she kept my head in her hands deepening the kiss. I moaned against my own volition when her tongue touched mine and my finger got under her shirt, feeling her soft skin.

Someone pounded on the door, "What are you doing in my bathroom?!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

Bella groaned and pecked my lips then got up and opened the door to reveal an annoyed Emmett.

"Really, man? With all of us in the house? Esme will be proud of you!" he shouted and turned on his heels. Bella rolled her eyes, took my hand and followed him to the living room. Something was definitely wrong. Bella never acted like this! She sauntered back in the living room, pushing me on the couch and sitting in my lap. All this nonchalant air crept me up.

"Now that we're all here, we should explain this visit." Rose started and Bella squirmed in my lap.

"Colonel Jared Smith. US Army. Now father and-" he stopped and shook his head as if to send away bad memories. "Do they know?" he asked looking at Bella.

"Just Rose-"

"Of course she knows!" Jared exclaimed. "Anyone else?"

"Edward." Bella whispered and almost choked me with her death grip on my neck. "Colonel, really?" she continued amazed.

"Yes. I'll stop there. Kim needs my undivided attention." He said and glanced at me, scrutinizing me. I felt as if I was X-rayed.

"Shall I explain or…" Jared trailed off.

"I can't." Bella whispered and snuggled further in my arms.

Jared with a bit of Rose's help explained that year in college when Bella had met Paul and what happened after that.

"Is Kim yours?" Bella whispered in the eerie silence that had fallen around the room.

"I adopted her. Three years ago, there was a fire and everyone died. I told them to look again in that block, they said it's done and no one is alive. I heard her crying and left in search for the crying sound, everyone screamed after me it's unstable and that the building might fall. I found a two year old girl with a teddy bear in her arms, crying. I loved her instantly so I took her under my wing, took care of her and ended up adopting her." He explained.

"I'm pregnant." Bella said at the same time as Esme and Alice 'awwed' at the man. He seemed to hear Bella because he looked at her strangely. Jared glanced at me and what I saw in his eyes scared the shit out of me. He seemed sorrowful somehow.

"Yours?" he asked me. I nodded numbly. "Can we have a word?"

Carlisle furrowed his brows at this and looked between us, "Could I come, too? I am a doctor."

Jared nodded and left the room with Carlisle after him.

"I'll be right back. I love you." I kissed Bella's forehead and got up.

"Okay. Love you." She whispered and sat back on the sofa.

"Edward, right?" Jared asked extending his hand.

"Yes." I shook it and sat in front of him. We were in the kitchen at the table. "My father, Carlisle." I gestured to Dad.

"Yes. We met while you were in the bathroom." Jared smiled lightly. "Listen, there's something you must know. Take care of Bella. When she…last time…that baby, there were some complications…" My heart literally stopped.

"Edward! Son, it's okay. Let's hear him out. Breathe." Carlisle instructed, I couldn't find my lungs. What was wrong? What had happened to Bella?

"PID." Jared said quietly. I looked at him confused, but Carlisle gasped and glanced to the living room.

"But she's pregnant!" he said amazed.

"It's amazing, a miracle, yes. That's why you should know this and…take extra care of her. I'm sure she'll scream and kick as every woman that she's not an invalid, but… she needs bed rest and very close attention." Jared continued.

"Of course. Thank you for telling me. I can't believe I didn't see it." Carlisle muttered.

"Will one of you tell me what is wrong with Bella?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Son, PID or pelvic inflammatory disease is a generic term for inflammation of the female uterus, fallopian tubes, and/or ovaries as it progresses to scar formation with adhesions to nearby tissues and organs. If there are symptoms then fever, cervical motion tenderness, lower abdominal pain, painful intercourse, or irregular menstrual bleeding may be noted. It is important to note that PID can occur and cause serious harm without causing any noticeable symptoms…" he kept explaining how it is treated, but words like 'inflammation', 'uterus', 'ovaries', 'cervical motion tenderness' 'lower abdominal pain' kept floating in my head. That's when I remembered that she told me a few times that her lower abdomen hurt a little, we blamed it on the menstruation.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"Has she had any of those symptoms?" Dad asked scared. I nodded carefully.

"The pain you talked about…and from what remember and from what she told me, just recently her menstruation started being regular." I whispered.

"How recent? It's very important." I blushed and mumbled under my breath "Since I came back."

"Again, Edward. Louder." Carlisle said and started pacing.

"Since I came back in her life! Happy?" I shouted.

"Must be the pill." Jared said.

"Nope. She never took it." I said.

"Figures or she wouldn't be pregnant." He laughed making me groan.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meanwhile, Edward, take care of her. Can she work from home? When she gets after the fourth month we'd be relaxed until then…" Carlisle told me.

"She can. She will." I said. "Thank you for telling us this." I turned to Jared who nodded.

"My pleasure. I never told her this; I never wanted to scare her. She was already down from everything." He sighed.

We had dinner, after which Carlisle explained to Bella what we have talked in the kitchen.

"I will be careful, thanks for telling me." Bella whispered to him and then came straight to my arms where she fell sobbing.

"Shh, it will be ok." I soothed her, rubbing her back slowly.

Before I realized it, New Year was here and Bella was begging me to spend it at the new hose.

"Have you heard Carlisle? I don't want to take risks! We'll have the rest of our lives to spend it there! Come on, love, your safety is more important." I kept saying and she kept insisting to go.

I was currently staying in her living room watching TV when I felt her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to fight, not now. Not ever." Bella whispered in my ear and hugged me closer.

"Come here." I patted the couch next to me, but Bella snuggled on my lap. "We won't fight, I promise." I murmured and hugged her closer.

We stayed like that until close to midnight when she got up and dragged me to her bedroom.

"I just want to be with you in here when we ring in the next year." She whispered blushing and started kissing me. I kissed back carefully not sure what she wanted to do.

When Bella started to fumble with my pajama bottoms I realized how she wanted to ring in the next year and I couldn't be happier. I helped her undress me and I helped her out of my old jersey.

We got on the bed still kissing and touching, she was moaning and trashing under me.

Someone on the TV started the countdown, "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX…"

"I love you, Bella." I whispered in her mouth.

"I love you, too. So much, Edward." She whispered back and alienating us.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!" I plunged in her and kissed her hungrily; Bella moaned and buckled her hips in mine.

"Mmm Happy New Year!" she moaned and arched her back. I put my hand on her waist and pressed my mouth to her neck.

"Happy New Year, indeed." I chuckled and kept our dance. Soon, I couldn't move so gently anymore and I braced my hands on the headboard and pushed in her hard and fast.

"Edwardddd…the window!" Bella groaned and I felt her clamping on my cock. _Damn window!_ I was so close I couldn't give a shit about the window. Bella arched her back again and clamped hard on me sending me over the edge after one my push. I tumbled on the bed trying to regain my breathing. She stroked my hair and kissed my face sweetly.

"That was the best night between years." She giggled and put her head on my shoulder.

I pulled the blanket over us and put a hand on her stomach, "You make immensely happy." I said before I drifted off to sleep.

Next three months passed in blur, most of the time Bella complaining about being treated as an invalid; she was staying home and working from there, when she didn't have a patient she was reading or writing on her books. I kept buying stuff for the house, I got Bella with me when I bought the color for the walls, but otherwise she was staying home. I believed her when she said she's sick of staying in the house, but I couldn't do anything about it. The baby was developing very well and the doctor reassured us it's perfect. Bella had thrown a fit when I said I wanted to know what it was, so we had to wait another five months to know.

Carlisle had promised her that after her April appointment she could go back to her life, but much more careful that she was before. Needless to say, Bella was so cheerful today that I thought she's burst of happiness.

She had kissed me long and slow when I left this morning promising to get back around twelve so I could get her to the appointment.

I was looking through a case when a knock on the door startled me. "Come in!"

"Oh that's why I'm here, too." Jasper grinned and closed the door. "What are you doing about this one?"

I shrugged and told him a few things I had jolted down.

"WATCH OUT! Pregnant woman ahead!" Emmett yelled down the hall.

"Could he be any more immature?" I muttered to Jasper.

"I wonder what Rose is doing here…" he laughed and rolled his eyes. She was due soon, at the end of this month.

The door to my office banged to the wall. One day, soon, he will shatter my glass.

Bella was standing in the doorway blushing hard and looking as if she wished she hadn't come. I rushed to her side, "What's wrong, love? Why are you here?"

"I came here so you won't come and get me." She whispered and took a non-existent lint off my jacket.

"Emmett! Why must you act like this?" I groaned and helped Bella on my chair.

"What have I done? I told Jim to watch out, he had a lot of stuff in his hands and couldn't see where he was walking." Emmett defended himself.

"Get out of here." I whispered and pushed him out.

"I'll go, too. Oh, Mom called earlier…I don't know what's wrong but you should call and talk with her. She sounded distraught." Jasper said and waved to us then left.

"I'm calling Esme and then we'll go, okay?" I said and Bella nodded, turning toward the window.

"Edward!" I didn't know how to place her voice.

"Esme…what's wrong?" I asked watching Bella as she turned with the chair and grinned like a kid.

"Well…there is no delicate way to put it. You tell me and I pass the information, I won't make you talk with her." What is she talking about?

"Wait…you're not making any sense. Talk with who?" I asked and leaned on my desk, tracing a finger on Bella's cheek. She had gained some weight and she looked rounder, healthier.

"…have you heard me? Are you still there?" Ohh, Esme.

"Sorry…You were saying?" I grinned and Bella took my hand and kissed it.

"I said that a pipe in the kitchen broke and Tanya doesn't know who to call. She told me there was a carpenter you always called…" Esme's voice carried on. Not that blasted pipe again! I've told Tyler to change it!

"Isn't it on the fridge?" My voice sounded tight and it caught Bella's attention.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm not there." Esme told me.

"Oh, then if you want to be the intermediary, tell Tanya to look on the fridge. That's where I put it…I think I have it here somewhere, as well…My office is a bit of a mess right now." I said nonchalantly, all the time gripping Bella's hand in mine.

I felt Bella freeze and I squeezed her fingers looking at her trying to tell her this will be over soon.

"Okay. Will do. Keep your phone close." Esme sighed and hung up.

"Let's go. I want to see our child again." I whispered to Bella, raising her and putting my hands on her stomach.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"The pipe in the kitchen broke again. It never was good." I told her and guided her out of my office.

"And why did she call Esme?" huffed Bella.

"I'm sure she doesn't know who to call. I always took care of that or similar things." I sighed and opened the car's door. Bella had gotten used to travel in the car, she still felt turned on by it, but I always took care of that. It was amazing to know that she was turned on by the car.

We got to the hospital and the doctor showed us the baby, I concentrated to see if I could realize what it was without asking. But of course it was too small for that and the position wasn't helping either.

"See you in June, then." Dr. Fletcher told us, shaking my hand.

"Of course. I hope I'll convince her to want to know the sex." I sighed and glanced at Bella who shook her head no.

"Where to now?" I asked when we got in the car.

"I want Chinese and to see the house. Let's spend the night there. Please." I couldn't resist her begging so I gave in.

Esme hadn't called again and I was beyond happy, I didn't need that now. We got the food and we were on the mattress in front of the fireplace in house.

"I've talked with Jared and he'll be happy to move in my place when we move in here." Bella told me between bites of something gross.

"That's nice of you. How can you eat that?" I asked eyeing dubiously whatever she was eating.

"Mmmm it's-"

"Don't tell me! You're worse that Rose with your eating habits!" I groaned and focused on my sushi.

Something that looked like a pea landed in my box of food, I glanced at Bella who looked innocently at me.

"Oh that's what you want! Food fight?" I teased and threw the rice in my sticks at her which it landed on her hair. I laughed at her new decorations.

Bella took the piece of hair and inspected it after which she threw some more food at me, we ended up covered in raw fish and God knows what she was eating…something gooey.

"Why don't we have a shower?" I asked taking bits of rice from my hair.

"I'd rather lick it off." Bella purred and crawled to me, sucking on some food on my cheek.

"I have towels. Come on." I picked her up and walked to the bathroom. I washed her carefully rinsing all the food from her hair as she did the same for me, then we kissed and when I realized we won't stop there I flicked the water close, scooped Bella up, wrapped her in the towel and went to the mattress.

"I've always wanted this. You, a fireplace and a plush rug…well, this mattress will do for now." She giggled and rolled us over so she was on top.

Bella lowered on my shaft and moved slowly up and down. I couldn't help but admire how her stomach had rounded, how her hips had got bigger, her breasts were swelling, she was glorious.

I ran my hands over her body, memorizing her forms; her hair fell on my face when she leaned to kiss me. I turned us over and raised her leg, moving faster. Emmett had been right; I should enjoy this as long as it lasted. Soon, I won't be able to be on top and later on, after the baby was born…who knows when we'll do this again?

Bella shuddered and fell apart in my arms, I followed soon enough. I tugged two big, fluffy blankets over us and snuggled with her, she fell asleep on my chest, her breathing lulling me to sleep.

I heard my phone vibrating somewhere but I was too tired and lazy to get up and see what was wrong.

* * *

**Sorry for jumping over those months but I had to get here. Now the fun of painting and furnishing the house will begin. Edward covered in many colors, in a wife-beater and low cut jeans...:D Sounds good?**

**Review! I'm sorry for bringing Tanya back, she's harmless, I promise. My mood made me do this...sorry I'm takin git out on you guys. **


	15. Moving in the new house

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I worked on TDWA and college projects.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up on Edward's chest disorientated. Where were we? I squinted in the dark room and saw big windows that showed the pink sky telling me it was dawn. We were in the new house.

A big grin settled on my lips as I turned over and stretched, then pulled a blanket over me and went in search for the bathroom. The joys of pregnancy.

I grimaced at my face when I washed my hands. My face was swollen or you could call it fatness, I had just started eating normally or abnormally considering the amount of food I ate. I could put teenage boys to shame.

And to make everything better, Edward had been pampering me for the past three months or four…I had lost count of how many times I told him I'd be okay. I realized the gravity of my situation, but that didn't mean I had to be treated like a baby. It had been infuriatingly sweet how he offered to put another pillow behind my back, how he jumped to get me a glass of water or milk, or how he carried me to bed if I fell asleep on the couch.

I had the painting and furnishing of the house to look forward to. I'll kick and throw a tantrum if he won't at least let me paint. I won't let him or his brothers do all that, alone.

I decided to go wake Edward because I was hungry.

He was snuggled with the blanket, wrapped in it like a cocoon, looking so young and innocent. _A few more minutes, I won't die if I don't eat right now._

I started to get dressed and searched for a phone to see the hour. I found his phone and saw he had a new message. Without thinking I pressed OK to see it and nearly dropped the phone when I saw the sender.

**Thank you for your help. I didn't know the number was on the list on the fridge. The pipe is okay now, he changed it. Esme told me you are happy…I am happy for you, I guess. Tanya **

I read the message again and again trying to find something in it…something that will show that she still loves him, but I couldn't find anything. That word, 'guess' was making me think she still felt something for him. Then again, what woman in their right mind won't feel anything for Edward, even if they didn't have him. I grinned and turned to him to find him gone. Arms sneaked around me and I jumped up and screamed.

"Sorry." He murmured and proceeded to plant kisses on my neck.

I glanced at the phone in my hands, "It's eight. Should we go eat?" I asked blushing when he groaned in my neck.

"Hungry, are you now?" I nodded minutely and sighed. His hands rubbed softly my stomach and dropped one last kiss behind my ear.

Ten minutes later he was dressed and looking around for something, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"What did you lose?" I asked impatiently.

"My phone." He made a pirouette searching the room with his eyes.

"Only for that pirouette I'll tell you where it is, I'm glad you didn't notice I had it in my hand the whole while." I giggled. Edward turned to me narrowing his eyes.

"You let me search…that phone is my life!" he said incredulously.

"Here I thought, I was your life." I sighed pouting.

Edward walked to me and took me in his arms. "Of course you are, silly girl! Now give me the phone and let's go eat!"

"Ehh…you have…there's…" I gestured to the phone blushing and shuffling my foot.

His eyes widened and narrowed further. "What did you do, now? Take a picture of me sleeping?"

I started laughing at his absurdity. "There's…you've got…a message." I managed to say. Damn hormones! I had tears in my eyes.

"Bella? Are you…crying?" he asked softly and rubbed my cheek. I shook my head and nodded to the phone. He busied himself with it, searching the message; when he found it, his eyes grew wide and as I saw them scan it he smiled softly then looked at me under his lashes.

"You are upset because she texted me." It wasn't a question so I didn't say anything. I was afraid I'd burst in tears if I opened my mouth.

"I see why this might make you upset, but love, don't be, really. She just wanted the number of the carpenter and I told her through Esme where it was. She felt like thanking me…personally. It's over, really. It was over before it began because my heart was always yours." Edward confessed tracing the back of his hand over my cheek to my jaw and back to my cheek again.

"I'm sorry…for reading you message, curiosity killed the cat." I choked on my tears.

Edward hugged me close to him and I buried my nose in his shirt. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arms soothingly.

"What do you want to do today? Besides eat." He chuckled.

"Let's start painting the house, please." It was a lost cause, but I could try…

"Anything to see you smile again." Edward murmured in my ear, nuzzling it with his nose.

We ended up in Starbucks where I had a tea and two croissants while he had a coffee and a croissant.

"Are you eating that?" Edward asked his eyes on my croissant.

"Of course! If you wanted two you should have got two!"

"I got two but you presumed it was yours." He whined still eyeing my food.

"I'll make you a deal. Half-half?" I suggested.

He ripped the poor croissant brutally and handed me the bigger piece smiling, then he proceeded to eat his moaning and licking his lips. I kicked him under the table making him choke.

"What?" he asked coughing and eyes watering.

"Stop moaning, people will think something else." I hissed. Edward grinned and wriggled his eyebrows at me.

After another few minutes of glaring at each other, I grew tired and got up. "Let's go! We need to go back to the flat and get some comfortable clothes on and then we can start painting." I said vibrating. I felt a little like Alice.

"I am painting!"

"Me too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Get in, already. Stubborn woman." I heard him mutter as he shut the car door after me.

So here we were in baggy clothes, brushes in hand in one of the many rooms.

"Tell me again, what room is this one?" Edward asked eyeing the blue paint nervously.

"I told you three times! Nursery room!"

"Why blue? Shouldn't we make it pink?"

"How many times did you wear pink as a baby?" I asked him exasperated.

"Not me. You wore, I'm sure." Oh, so he still didn't believe me that we were having a boy as I had dreamt many times.

"Edward, it's a boy. Trust me. I know this, I can feel it." I insisted and dipped my brush in the paint then went to paint around the door frame. The doors were the only thing we hadn't changed and the windows; we were renovating the rest of the house.

"What about the ceiling?" he asked looking up.

"You can do that while I do this. It could take me hours to paint around the door frame." I sighed and saw him with the corner of my eye getting a ladder and start painting the ceiling.

After a while when I couldn't feel my legs I turned and stretched, then looked at Edward's progress. He looked delicious there on the ladder, his worn washed jeans had already had blue splashed on them and they hugged his ass perfectly, I could see his muscles moving under them as he reached down to dip the brush in the paint and then his back muscles ripped under his shirt as he looked up and painted the ceiling. He was almost done so I decided to start painting the walls. I took a bigger brush and drew a line on the wall then went a few steps back to admire it. I started laughing at how curvy it was.

"What have you done, Bella?" moaned Edward.

"I tried to paint the wall…" I said between giggles.

"Tried is the key word. Why don't you do something…simpler?" he suggested as he climbed down the ladder and came to inspect my handiwork.

"Like what?" I asked impatient, wanting to do something.

"If I told you to stay somewhere and read a book or something, you won't do it, right?" he verified.

"First, we don't have a book here. Second, I want to help painting." I protested.

"Fine. Paint around the window. Don't climb the ladder!" Edward shouted when he saw me reaching for it. I huffed but went to work where I could reach.

Around five we gave up painting because we didn't have a light bulb in the house and of course, I was hungry. We went back to the flat and I whipped something up, happy I could finally eat.

"Tomorrow, we need a light bulb and music. I was about to die of boredom." Edward sighed and shook his fork at me.

"Sure, and we need to bring food with us!" I said between bites of meatballs.

"Sure. Light bulb, music and food. Now, let's get to bed before I fall asleep on the table." He got up and carried me to the bed.

We went back to the house with new forces the next day and the next one and so on, every day painting more and more, then Edward and Emmett had fun trying to put the parquet which was a funny sight. After a few boards of hit Emmett's head they managed to do it without a hitch. The girls helped me find furniture and electric devices and we were ready to move in the house in two months.

Yesterday I had handed my flat keys to Jared and now I was in my new house happier than ever before.

"Stupid thing!" Edward's exclamation snapped me out of it. I glanced out of the window to see him _trying_ to secure the tire on a tree branch. He was currently standing on the branch and frowning at his finger.

I made my way outside and glanced up at him.

"What happened? Did you get hurt?" I asked worried. His head snapped to me and he shook his head squeezing his finger.

"Come down here and let me take a look at it!"

He obliged and I watched cautiously as he jumped off the tree branch, I was afraid when he did that.

"Where is it?" I asked while I took his hand in mine.

"Here." He whispered and pointed to his middle finger. I could see the big splinter.

"Let's go inside and take care of it."

"It hurts." Edward mumbled and followed me.

I took a needle and when I turned I saw Edward looking at me warily.

"You won't stick that in me, right?" he whined and back away.

"Of course I will! I'll be quick." I promised and advanced only to have Edward back away further until he hit the fridge. The man whimpered and clutched his finger watching me terrified.

"Oh dear! You climb a tree and do all sort of other dangerous things but you are afraid of a needle!" I snickered and waved said needle in front of him.

"Get it away!" he wailed and stomped his foot.

"Don't you want to take that out of your finger?" I asked exasperated with his childish behavior.

"Of course! But no- There! Move, I'm going to answer the door!" he moved to push me out of the away but I pushed him back in the fridge. We were expecting everyone to have a small party.

"I'll be quick!" I promised.

"Get that thing away from my finger!"

I took his finger to examine it and before he realized what I did I took the splint out. "There." I kissed his finger. Edward looked at his finger and at me and started screaming.

"It was a big one." I laughed. I could see everyone outside at the table, talking. We should get out too and greet them.

"Of course it was big! It was from a tree! Nooo, look! I'm bleeding! I'll die!" Edward moaned and I eyed him amused as he ran around the kitchen searching for something.

I took a band aid and snatched his hand, wrapping the band around his finger.

"Are you done acting like a kid? And to think you'll be a father soon." I sighed and looked at him expectantly.

Edward looked sheepishly at me and smiled a little. "I'm…fine." He said. "Let's go greet the family." Finally!

"I've heard we're celebrating, but I didn't know we're celebrating his death. Where's the champagne?" asked Emmett grinning when we got out in the back yard.

"Please, someone slap him for me!" Rosalie snapped as she cradled Dave to her chest. If the hospital hadn't been so close to our house, she would have had him right in our living room. Even at two months, Dave was the most agitated child I had ever seen, he wouldn't stay put and would wail loudly if put in his trolley.

"It was big." Edward said from next to me making me roll my eyes and plop on a chair.

"What happened?" asked Esme alarmed.

Emmett whispered something to Jasper and they started laughing. I could only imagine what they were thinking. Men!

"Edward got a splint in his finger when he tried to tie to rope on that tree." I explained.

"A needle would help-" Carlisle started saying.

"Already did it. After much complaining and wailing from the big baby there." I said jerking my thumb to Edward.

"Hey! You stab me with a needle!" he protested.

"Mom, how many times have you dropped him on head as a little kid?" asked Emmett seriously.

"I haven't. I swear. It may be from the times you used to hit him with the baseball bat!" she shot back going to Edward to inspect his finger.

"Mama's favorite." Emmett mumbled unimpressed.

"Have a problem that she loves me more than she loves you? I was always good!" Edward said proudly.

Carlisle cleared his throat making Edward blush. "Should I start on the ever growing list of deeds you had done over the years? I have a very recent one if you remember a day in October…" he trailed off.

Edward gasped and looked nervously at Rose then at Emmett and they both grinned. What had he done?

"To my defense, it was two in the morning and I had no idea there were so many types of peanut butter!" Edward groaned.

Oh, I remember! He had gotten chunky peanut butter not knowing Rose doesn't like it and she blamed him that he did it on propose.

We started eating the dinner and it flew rather smoothly until Alice talked.

"So…when can I start helping you prepare the wedding?"

"After the baby." I whispered, playing with my mashed potatoes.

"What? Don't you want to name him Cullen?" Emmett yelled making me flinch.

"I won't be the fat bride! I refuse!" I shouted at him. He had hit a nerve. I've been thinking of that, but never voiced my fear.

"Emmett, don't anger Bella!" Edward snapped to his brother and rubbed my knee under the table. "It's ok." He whispered in my ear.

"When will you marry? After the kid's born you'd find some reason that you can't do it!" Alice was on Emmett's side. I sighed and shifted nervously under their combined glares.

"Don't stress her! Her situation is delicate!" Carlisle scolded them.

Rose saved me by asking Alice about some shoes she had seen. When I yawned, Edward sent everyone home and helped me inside.

"I'm not tired, really." I protested.

"It's been a long day. I can't believe what Emmett said!" he muttered, bringing me my night gown.

"Let's get married." I told him. Edward's head snapped to me.

"Uhh we are…getting married…" he frowned.

"Now! I mean, let's go to Vegas. Get done with it!" I explained to the floor.

"Look at me, Bella. We won't do this because I have an idiot as a brother." Edward said firmly.

"I want to. I've been thinking of this for a while. I want the baby to have your last name. I want to be Mrs. Cullen." I told him stubbornly.

"You know you don't have to tell me twice. I've wanted to make you my wife since I was eighteen." He chuckled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"You're pregnant!" he reasoned.

"So I've been told." I laughed.

He studied me for a few minutes then enveloped me in his arms and kissed me passionately. "Let's go!" he grabbed my hand, his phone and the keys and rushed out of the house. Edward dropped the keys three times in his haste to lock the door faster and get in the car. The whole drive to the airport his kept a hand on my leg, squeezing it and at every stop he leaned over and kissed me engaging our tongues in a sensual dance that left me wanting more.

After we bought the tickets for the next flight to Vegas, we had to wait half an hour. In this time, Edward was constantly on the phone with someone from his work explaining that he won't make it in the morning there. His only explanation was "personal reasons" while he winked at me and kissed my lips softly.

The entire plane ride he drove me mad asking every second how I felt. In Phoenix, during our layover, we ate and talked about what we should tell the family when we come back.

"Why come back? I say we move there…Somewhere far away! How does Antarctica sound?" Edward asked chuckling.

"Is it your life ambition to live among the penguins?" I asked after I chewed my bite of chicken.

"They'll all kill us! Imagine the wrath of Alice." He shuddered thinking of the little pixie.

"We have time to decide what we tell them. When did you get tickets for returning?"

"For Sunday."

I gasped when I realized what Sunday was. How could I forget? Just that very second the baby kicked me hard. _I know, I'm stupid! How could I forget about Edward's birthday?_

"Bella! What happened?" Edward asked panicked and knelt next to me.

"He kicked…and I feel stupid…how could I forget?"

"What did you forget? Bella, what's wrong?" he asked softly rubbing my stomach.

"Sunday!" I moaned and averted my gaze.

"Do you have something to do that day? We could come back tomorrow, instead."

"Edward, what day is Sunday?" I asked him.

"Ehh…twenty?" he frowned. He honestly forgot about his birthday!

"And what is on that day?"

"June twenty?" he asked raising his eyebrows. His eyes widened and he started laughing. "My birthday." Edward grinned.

"Really? Have you honestly forgotten about it?"

"Yes. I don't need any presents if that's what got you worried. You marrying me is enough."

Our connection was announced just then.

"Come on, silly girl."

I followed him thinking of something, I had to buy him something! The trouble he had gone through for my birthday and the beautiful necklace he had bought me; I had to buy him something.

I spent the next hour with my head on his shoulder thinking of things I could buy him.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my hair.

"Did you bring the piano to New York?" I asked him as I watched his fingers tracing shapes on my stomach.

"No. Esme sold it. And I didn't buy one when I moved in with Tanya. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason. I was just wondering if you still played." Tonight, after he falls asleep, I have to call Alice and Rose to help me with my plan.

"I'd love to play again. I didn't have a reason to do so, anyway. You always inspired me. My muse." He smirked and kissed my forehead.

We arrived around eleven pm and when we got out of the airport, a man came towards us shouting "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! Don't you ever forget that!"

I glanced at Edward and we shared a smile. "Might as well listen to him or we will live for the rest of our lives among penguins!" he chuckled.

"And you'll be chief walrus!" I teased and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And what will you be? Snow White?" Edward teased back leaning to me and capturing my mouth in a kiss.

We took a taxi to Hotel Bellagio because Edward never did anything half way, from there we went to the chapel and I was happy to find out that we wouldn't be married by some Elvis impersonator.

Edward searched his pocket for a few minutes frowning and when he finally found what he was looking for he grinned and put something on my palm. A beautiful wedding band.

"How?" I asked gaping at it.

"I am sorry I brought them without you, but I did something special to them. Look inside." I did as he said and there, in the most beautiful script, was written _My Bella_.

"On the one you'll wear is written _My Edward_. I hope you don't mind…" he said nervously.

"It's perfect. Thank you for thinking ahead." I whispered.

They gave me a simple white dress and Edward a tux, then 'the ceremony' was over before I realized. I choked out my "I do" and saw that Edward had tears in his eyes when he whispered it back.

"Kiss!!" A person from behind us yelled and Edward didn't wait another second diving in for our first kiss as a married couple.

"What should I do with the bouquet?" I asked in the elevator on our way to the suite he had reserved.

"Let's write some names on a piece of paper of girls and-"

"No! The first person I see, I'll give them the bouquet." I announced. His idea was bad and I wasn't in the mood for writing stuff now.

We got out of the elevator and there was an old couple opening a door.

"Excuse me; I'd like to give you this. I don't have anyone else to give it to. You can renew your vows." I told them gently.

The old lady beamed at me and thanked me.

"Are you ready to start out honeymoon?" Edward asked opening the door to our suite.

* * *

**A small cliff-hanger.**

**What do you think about them eloping? Review and let me know.**


	16. WeekendMoon

**A/N: I do not own anything! Thanks to my beta for looking over this! :)**

**Enjoy the weekend-moon!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was expecting it to be grand. But this was amazing, beyond words. The window had a great view to the city which was lighted and full of life. Night life.

I turned to Bella who was gaping around her, unconsciously rubbing her belly. A light caught her ring which sparkled, then my eyes landed on the wedding band and I couldn't contain my buoyancy inside for another second. I enveloped her in my arms and inhaled her amazing scent. "I love you, wife." I laughed in her ear.

She turned to me with a radiant smile. "Say it again."

"Wife." I whispered and crushed our lips together. Bella moaned loudly against our lips and eagerly opened hers, licking my bottom lip then biting down on it softly. I darted my tongue out and pressed it against hers, crushing her frame to my chest. She was still to far away due to her big belly. Bella huffed and turned to look around the room, her dark, aroused eyes settled on the couch and she guided me there, sitting on my lap and continuing the kiss. It was a much better angle and I could suck her upper lip in my mouth while she molested my bottom one. After what seemed like hours of making out and groping the other, she started squirming in my lap. So, I went to help her out of the summer dress, when she ripped her lips form mine turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"I…I'll just…you know…" she mumbled gesturing around and squirming more.

"You want to do that part?" I asked, letting my hand slide down from her strap.

Bella grimaced and shook her head. Didn't she want this? I suddenly feared she didn't feel well or maybe just didn't want to do what my dick was up to.

"Edward…shit! If I don't go now…my bladder will explode on you!" she rushed out and squirmed again.

It drawn to me that I was holding her tightly against my chest and that she had to pee, _now_. I released her and she ran as fast she could in her condition to the bathroom. I chuckled after her and her pregnancy impediments.

Bella stayed a long while in there, I wondered if she was showering, but then I thought I heard her talking. It must have been my imagination. She emerged out of the bathroom in a fluffy bath robe tied loosely around her stomach.

_Holy shit! _She was hot! She had done something to her hair; it was twisted in a messy bun at the back of her head and she looked flushed. Bella advanced slowly, calculating her steps until she stopped in front of me and hooked her fingers on my belt loops.

"Do you need help with these?" she whispered seductively making me grow harder still. I nodded eagerly not able to form words. As she worked on my pants, I ripped the shirt off me and threw it on the other side of the room.

I started to back until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell on it. Bella crawled on top of me, opening her bath robe. My hands went on their own accord to her breasts and squeezed, then I touched her hardened nipples owning a low groan from her. She settled herself above me, rubbing her wet clit to my dick which twitched from the assault. I threw my head back and went to guide her down but she stopped me. _What now?_ I was dying, itching to be inside her again! I haven't had the occasion lately.

"Bella, please!" I begged like a damn dog.

She bit her lip and fucking slid against my dick, wetting it with her juices, moaning and digging her fingers in my hips. _Please, move just a bit ahead, please!_

And just like that, she answered to my silent plea and slid on my shaft making me hiss at her tightness. When I was all the way in, she leaned down and I leaned up making our lips met.

"I love you." Bella murmured and started moving up and down on me. I couldn't even raise my hips, afraid I'd cum as an inexperienced teenager. "Move." She hissed and slammed on me. I caught her hips, suddenly afraid she may hurt the baby, I was starting to get paranoid and I was definitely thinking too much when I have my glorious wife on top of me.

I moved and Bella emitted a strangled sound, slapping her hands on my shoulders, changing the angle and meeting my thrusts. I started doing what teenagers do, distract myself. I went through a few laws in my head, every word punctured by a thrust; this wasn't helping, I was afraid to change the angle.

"Edward." She breathed on my face. That was it, I couldn't hold any longer and with a pinch of her clit we both orgasmed.

Bella rolled off me and put her head on my shoulder looking out the window while tracing shapes on my stomach.

"You didn't say it back." I told her. She gazed up at me and smiled.

"I love you, husband." The mere word was enough to bring my flaccid cock to life. I couldn't believe this was true, that she was truly mine. Forever. I've wanted to marry her since I was trying to teach her that blasted Calculus, how I loved the crease between her brows when she didn't get something; how later, after we got together, I would kiss said frown.

"What are you thinking so intensely about?" Bella asked amused.

"You, of course." I told her honestly.

"What about me? Good, I hope."

""The best. I was remembering of the frown you got when you didn't get something in Calculus and how I'd try for hours to explain it…only to have you say at the end 'I've lost you at the first equation'. It was so frustrating." I admitted.

"But I helped you with that frustration at night, when you came back to me." She laughed.

"My little minx." I whispered and squeezed her to my side.

"You might change that one. I'm no longer little. I'm the size of a whale." Bella whined.

"I love you, anyway." I chuckled at her and turned to kiss her forehead.

"You have to, now. You've condemned yourself to live with a whale for the rest of your life." She sighed in my chest.

"I'd hardly call it condemned. I wanted to, I was willing to condemn myself." I told her. Bella poked me in the stomach making me squirm.

"Round two?" Bella asked yawning and tracing a finger over my thigh.

"What about some sleep? You are exhausted. It was a long day and from what I can see here, it's dawn already." I murmured and draped the blanket over our naked bodies.

Before I fell asleep, I heard her slurring out "Don't forget the date. June 19th."

I woke up later, okay, later was an understanding. It was sunset. I jumped off the bed confused by my surroundings.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Bella whispered to me from the couch.

I turned to her to see her engrossed in whatever she was watching.

I went to her and snuggled on the couch, my head on her lap. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked turning my head to the TV. There were commercials.

"I tried a few times, but then I gave up. I ordered food, there's some left on the table." Bella told me running her fingers through my hair.

Now, that she mentioned it, I was quite hungry so I got up and wandered to the table. I started picking through the leftovers and went back on the couch with a plate.

"Are you okay?" I asked between bites.

"Mhhmm." She hummed and started flipping through the channels. She looked on edge, anticipating something. But what?

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Everything's perfect." I continued to eat watching her anxiously. She looked ok. Maybe it was the hormones. I shrugged and kept eating. "Are you done?" she asked impatiently.

"I guess. Do you want to go out?" I asked her, there must be something to do out there.

"Sure! What do you want _me_ to do out there?" she sniffed.

"We can find something to do. What's wrong, really?"

"You talked." Bella cried out and started crying. I talked? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Love, what do you mean?" I asked carefully.

"In your sleep! You talked!" she wailed and clutched her hair. _What have I said?_ I tried to remember what I dreamt of but couldn't remember.

"Bella, calm down and tell me what I said." I pleaded her. She was nearly hyperventilating.

"Y-you want a-a-a g-girl." She choked out. "You don't want him to be a boy."

Oh God, were we seriously discussing this again? And why did I have to dream of that?

"I don't care, really. It will be nice to be a girl, BUT I know, you said it's a boy. As long as it's healthy and ours, I don't care. Really, love, we'd try again and make a girl." I whispered to her and held her in my arms.

"Really? You aren't mad? I mean, this can be my only chance." Bella murmured in my chest.

"I know. This kid is a miracle as it is, please. Why would you think I'd be mad? As I said, as any other guy I would have liked to have a girl, but I really don't care."

"I love you!" Bella choked out and lunged to my neck kissing my face wherever she could reach.

"I love you, too, silly girl." I chuckled and met her lips.

"They have a big bathtub. Would you join me?" she whispered against my lips.

"Do you have to ask? We're on our…weekend moon." I laughed and picked her up carrying her to the bathroom.

"Does that term even exist?"

"Who knows? I invented it now." I put her carefully on the toilet seat as I adjusted the water temperature.

I unwrapped the sheet from around my waist and took the bathrobe from her body then helped her in the tub. I had put bubbles as she liked it and I lowered myself behind her.

"You're going to smell girly again." Bella giggled.

"I'm going to smell like you which is amazing." I stated grinning wildly.

"Only you, Edward. What man in their right mind will want to smell of strawberries? Maybe we should talk about this, I can keep it confidential. I promise." She told me seriously.

"You think I am mad?" I huffed and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Not mad, just…weird."

"Weird is good." I told her and jumped a mile when something bumped in my palm that was resting on her stomach.

"You upset him. And now, he is kicking me." Bella murmured rubbing where my palm had been. If you looked carefully, you could see a small something hitting her stomach.

"Does is hurt?" I asked fascinated and traced the skin where our child had kicked her.

"A bit. Imagine being kicked from the inside, your organs being punched every now and then. I have a feeling he will be a very agitated child."

"We'll manage. He can't be worse than Dave."

"Having your genes…who knows? It can be worse." Bella laughed.

"I was very good and quiet as a kid." I whispered.

"Oh, to you it developed later." She laughed at me.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that!"

"What are you going to do? I'm pregnant; you won't do anything…outrageous." She murmured.

"I'll wash you if you let me."

"That will be appreciated."

I washed her, paying great attention to every part of her body then she returned the favor. We got out of the tub looking like prunes. I carried her to the bed in a big towel and my intention was to sleep, but Bella had other plans. We made love again and I fell asleep with my head on her stomach, exhausted.

I woke up with fingers caressing my hair and something poking my cheek. Actually, the poking in my cheek woke me.

"Stop it." I moaned and buried my face further in her. It kept poking. "Bella!"

"It's not me, sweetie." She giggled at my frustrated sighed.

"What?" I gasped and opened my eyes looking around. There wasn't anyone else here. "It's the baby, Edward." She explained.

"Oh" I looked at her stomach and scowled at it, I was having a nice dream.

"Now, don't be upset. Cherish those sleeping hours." She whispered and stroked my cheek. "Happy birthday!"

My eyes cut to her and I grinned, not the best way to wake up but the day looked good.

"Thanks, love." I leaned to kiss her. Bella opened her mouth immediately and I sucked in her tongue making her moan and trash under me.

Her hands kept my head close to hers and I moved my lips to her jaw and kissed it a few times. "I feel old." I murmured.

"It's just thirty, not sixty." She whispered and captured my mouth again in a breathtaking kiss. I shifted down on her and nibbled at her thigh.

"Edward." I could have sworn she purred my name. I continued to kiss and bite until I got to her bundle of nerves where I licked her once earning a shout from Bella. I bit her clit and she buckled in me wanting more and I continued to bite, lick and suck keeping my hands on her hips afraid she will fall off the bed.

"I-I…YESSSSSSSS!" Her back arched and her legs trembled with the force of her orgasm. I felt quite proud of myself as she fell on the bed breathing hard.

"Love?" I questioned after a few minutes of silence.

She grinned and turned to me. "That was amazing. Dare I say, it rivaled the Prince sex."

I gaped at her. "Is there something that can rival _that_?" I asked hurt.

"We'll have to see if we can do better. After the baby is born."

"It's a challenge. I'm up to it." I chuckled.

"You're always up to it!" Bella huffed.

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" I asked pinching her thigh.

"I think I did. Stop pinching me! You know I bruise fast."

"My bad. What will your husband say?" I asked in mock horror.

"He will come after you and beat it with a stick."

We gazed at each other for a minute after we burst in laughter at the absurdity of what she just said.

"No need to anger your husband." I murmured in her neck, biting it softly.

"The horrors he will do when he will see the hickey you are giving me now! He is quite the jealous type." Bella told me seriously.

"It's good then that you are married with me." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"I'd never tire of hearing that. Or seeing this." Bella murmured and admire her wedding band that was shining in the morning sun.

I glanced at the clock to see if I could have another round with my amazing wife, when I saw the hour I jumped up and started searching for clothes.

"Get dressed! Quick. The plane leaves in less than an hour." I advised and helped her in a sitting position.

"What about you?" Bella asked eying me.

"What about me? Where is my belt? What did you do with it?" I groaned searching the room.

"Edward! Calm down." Bella whispered and came to hug me. Calm, right. Deep breathes.

"I wanted to take care of you. It's your birthday after all." She pouted. I blinked at her, not getting the point. Bella sensed my lack of understanding and grasped my erection in her hand, running a hand over it making me shudder.

"We'll be late. We'll miss the plane." I tired to convince myself it's a bad idea. I couldn't stop her, not that she started rubbing me with her amazing fingers. I could feel the cold of the rings on my dick and it twitched at the thought that Bella was truly mine for the rest of time. My dick was happy to have Bella to do this for the rest of my life, happier than me, I think. I caved and let her do it. My head fell to her shoulder as I took big gulps of air and gripped her hips to me. A few more tugs later and a small, warm hand on my balls and I cummed on her stomach, my teeth sunk in her shoulder without thinking. When Bella groaned, I realized what I've done.

"Oh shit!" I kept kissing the bruise and apologizing as I attempted to clean her of my jizz.

"It's fine, honestly. It hurts only a bit." Bella whispered as she put the dress on her.

The whole drive to the airport I sulked at my stupidity, how could I hurt her?

We got the airport right on time and now we were on the plane and I was trying to figure out how to apologize.

"Maybe I liked it." Bella whispered blushing.

"You liked it?" I asked dumbfounded.

She ducked her head and put in my shoulder. "Maybe. Don't fret yourself about this. You should be happy. It's your birthday."

"Says the one who hates her birthday." I snorted.

I felt her lips on my neck. The rest of the flight she was quiet, I think she fell asleep.

The hour in Phoenix, while we waited for our connection, we ate and walked through the airport hand in hand. Bella insisted to buy me something to which I opposed to. She gave up soon and before our departing, she went to the restroom. She came out happy with her phone in her hand and kissed my lips once.

"Do I want to know what you did?" I asked lowly as we showed our tickets.

"You'll find out soon enough." I wanted to ask, but knew she won't tell me. So I kept my mouth shut and thought of what could make her so happy. She must have talked with a family member, but who?

"When are we telling everyone? It's not too late to get the first plane to Alaska." I whispered, caressing the back of her hand.

"Tonight." Bella told me and squeezed my hand.

"You talked with them to come over, tonight?" I verified.

"Yep." She giggled.

"Oh dear Lord! They'll kill us. Not Alice, too?" I said scared.

"All of them. Even Seth."

"Fucking amazing." I muttered earning a slap over the back of my head.

"He can hear us!" Bella snapped at me.

"Who?" I frowned and looked around.

"The baby!"

"Oh yes, of course. He will come out swearing." I mocked her concern earning another slap.

"Quit it, woman." I moaned and rubbed my neck.

"Stop cursing! Do you really want us to fight over something so foolish?"

"If it leads to hot make up sex, then by all means keep screaming at me." I murmured and turned to her to kiss her lips.

"You are impossible, Cullen!" she huffed annoyed.

"You are irresistible, Cullen!" I shot back. Bella raised an eyebrow at me calling her Cullen and then attacked my lips taking me by surprise.

"I've always wanted to be a Cullen. It has a ring in it. Bella Cullen." She mused.

The almost five hours between Phoenix and New York flew by fast. Bella decided to start thinking of names.

"Boy, right?" I asked hoping she will let me think of at least one girl name.

"Only _boy_ names." She stressed on the word 'boy'.

"Not Edward, please." I begged her. I was enough of me to suffer of hideous nicknames.

"Then Anthony. I want him to have your name." Bella told me. My heart swelled at the thought of her wanting this, but come to thin, if we had a girl, I'd want her to have Bella's name.

"Okay and you are forbidden to ever call him Tony." I told her seriously.

"I'll think about that. As for a second name…I have no idea." She was lying again. Will she ever get it that I see right through her? But I played her game, knowing soon she will say the name she was thinking of.

"Jack?" She looked incredulously at me.

"No way!"

Okay, not Jack. "What about Peter?" Thinking of the guy that had done the tattoo for me. I heard her breathing faster and I looked at her concerned.

"Okay. I might have…thought of it already. Yesterday while you were asleep." She amended.

"And?"

"Promise you won't be mad?" Why would I be mad?

"I won't. Tell me, the curiosity is killing me."

"Anthony Paul Cullen." Bella whispered, her eyes focused on a loose end of her dress.

I didn't know how to feel. I knew she missed him, but could I see her suffer every time she would call him Paul? Could I live with this? Knowing our child has the name of her ex-fiancé?

I watched her face and concluded that if she wanted this, she should name him as she wanted. I should answer before she jumps on bad conclusions.

"I like it." I told her. Her watery gaze met mine.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"I do." I told her hoping she won't start crying. She started laughing, but it was mingled with tears. Damn her hormones! I took her in my arms. "Shh, I really like the name."

"I am so glad you like it." She choked out and clung to my neck tightly.

We stayed another hour in the airport to get our luggage due to some misunderstandings. The car was still there where I had let it. On the ride home, Bella kept texting to someone.

There were two cars in front of our house. My paretns' car and Emmett's jeep. I helped Bella out, still frowning at their cars. It was good that Alice wasn't here, but it didn't make me feel any better. They all will flip when they will find out we got married.

When I opened the front door, Esme jumped on me nearly suffocating me with her hug, she kept whispered 'Happy birthday!' and how proud she was of me.

I heard Bella squeal and thank Rose and Emmett for something. I was suddenly blinded by big hands on my eyes.

"Emmett! Take your hands off my eyes!" I yelled and attempted to move his hands away.

"Stop kicking me! We have a surprise for you." He mumbled and stirred me ahead. I walked cautiously, knowing he won't guide me if I were to hit something.

"Take your hands off his eyes." I heard Rose say. I blinked a couple of times and my eyes adjusted on the far spot of the living room. There stood a big black baby grand piano, which looked suspiciously the same way my old one did.

"Happy birthday, honey." Bella whispered. It was too much, I couldn't form words. I felt tears falling from my eyes and couldn't care less. I enveloped her in my arms and kissed her right there in front of everyone, showing my gratitude for her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you. All of you. I-I am…I don't have words…" I mumbled.

"Oh no! They are here!" I heard Alice moan as she entered the house.

"You missed the show, Jazz. He cried!" Emmett boomed pointing his finger at me.

"Happy birthday, brother." Jasper said as he slapped my back. We have something for you, too." He gestured between him and Alice.

"Where is she?" He asked Alice.

"She was behind me! Let me find her." She dashed out and started searching for something or someone I couldn't see. Who had they brought? Who _she_?

Bella looked at Jasper intently, glaring at him.

"Who is here?" she murmured lowly advancing to me and putting her arms around me.

"I can't tell. It won't be a surprise, right?" he chuckled.

"Jazz, catch her! She's coming inside!" I heard Alice yell.

This scared me. What the hell did they get? Something small and black rushed inside straight between Jasper legs and came to a halt at Carlisle's feet, bumping in them. My first instinct was to yell thinking it's a rat or some other rodent.

"Why didn't you get her?" Alice groaned at Jasper who looked at the animal in Carlisle's arms. Now that I could look better at what the animal was, I realized it was a dog.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Yes. It's your gift. I had no idea she could be so trouble some. You can name her." She explained.

"You bought a dog?" Bella gaped at her.

"Yes, Bella. She's a Siberian Husky. Edward's favorite." Alice continued.

I slipped off Bella's grip and went to Carlisle to look at the dog, puppy actually. She was small and cute. The typical blue eye and the other one brown. She looked as she had glasses, around her eyes there was black fur and between them up to her head white fur, then black again. Her muzzle and jaw were white as her chest, legs and the tip of her tail. She yelped at me as I touched her head, scratching between her ears.

"Good one, Alice. We got him a piano and you got a dog. He loves your gift more!" Rose huffed.

"Oh, I love the piano. But this little one is just so cute!" I cooed at the puppy and took her in my hands. "Thanks Alice, Jazz." I whispered to them.

"Anytime." Jasper said.

Bella came to me and watched the puppy. "She's beautiful. What are you naming her?"

"She looks like a little devil with those spots on her eyes." Emmett gave his opinion.

"She's cute." I told him.

"If we can help, the owner wanted to name her Nikki." Jasper offered.

I heard Bella giggle and, when I turned to her, she was blushing. "What are you thinking of, you naughty girl?" I murmured in her ear.

"Prince." She whispered averting her eyes from mine. Oh Prince! _Darling Nikki_! I looked at Bella then at the dog.

"Then Nikki is her name." I said aloud for all of them to hear.

"No!" Bella groaned and eyed the dog doubtfully. "She doesn't look like a Nikki."

"Sasha." A new voice said from the doorway.

"YES! It sounds better." Bella insisted smiling gratefully at Seth.

"Okay. Sasha it is." I said and smiled at the puppy in my hands.

I shook hands with Seth, he really was amazing. Now, that I had time really to know him and not only say a 'Hello' as I rushed upstairs to Bella's flat.

I put my right arm around Bella and with the other one I held Sasha to my chest. "We have news." I told everyone.

They all looked at us trying to understand what I was going to say and waited for me to talk.

"After you left on Friday…we took a small vacation…" I started and held the puppy closer to me when she started wriggling her way out of my grasp.

"EDWARD!" I turned my heard to mom scared by her exclamation. She was looking at the puppy or so I thought. Everyone could see my fingers as I held her to my chest.

"We got married." Bella blurred out blushing.

They all started screaming at the same time.

"It's my fault! You eloped because I have a big mouth!" Alice wailed.

"I wanted to plan the wedding!" Esme yelled.

"I didn't have the opportunity to embarrass you last time!" Emmett huffed annoyed. Wasn't I glad for that one?

"Why would you do such thing to us, Edward?" Carlisle said disappointed.

"You deprived Dad of your wedding? He will kill you both!" Seth yelled at Bella.

Above all the screams, Dave started crying in Rose's arms and Sasha whined in mines.

"ENOUGH!!" I yelled. They all quieted with the exception of Dave and Sasha. "I get it you are all mad at us. We will marry the right way. I promise. After the baby is born."

"Yes, Esme, you can prepare the wedding. Next year." Bella whispered and cringed in my side when mom glared at her.

By eleven, they had all gone to their houses and we just changed in pajamas and fell on the bed exhausted from the long day.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. **

**Review and tell me what you think of it. I'll put a picture of the puppy on the site that is on my profile!**


	17. A piece of forever

**I don't own anything...but I owe you all, my faithful readers, many many many apologies! I can't believe how I let this story out of my hand. Author block is one thing, but my lack of TRYING to do something...it's inexcusable. It's the last chapter. If you want outtakes, which I am sure I owe you. Tell me what you _want_ to read about and I will write. Just tell me. The author block is still cloud is still hanging above my head.**

**Without further ado...here is the much awaited chapter.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward, do something to your phone!" I moaned and put the pillow over my ears.

"Hello?...Who?...OH! Ehh yes…Hi Tanya." I shot up, suddenly alert. There was a big pause. "Yes, thank you…No, that won't be such a good idea…I've heard- wait a second," he covered the phone and turned to me. "Wasn't your patient called Jacob?"

"Yes…What has he done?" I asked horrified, putting two and two together.

"Wait. I'll tell you." Edward said and uncovered the phone. "Yes. What?...Really? I'm happy, then…Sure. Bye!" he closed the phone and flopped on his back grinning.

"Will you tell me what that was?"

"Apparently, your Jacob divorced and…met Tanya." He explained trying to say it with a straight face, but burst in fits of laughter.

"Really, now?" I asked stupefied.

"Yes! And he wants to see you again for some reason."

"Wow." I whispered. When did this happen? Jake was my patient and this meant that Tanya would be back in our lives. "No!" I groaned.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Edward asked panicked.

"This means…she's back in our lives!" I moaned.

"Oh, she's harmless. She sounded quite taken with Jacob." I looked doubtfully at Edward but let it slide.

The puppy had somehow managed to get in our bedroom and jumped on the bed. Edward lunged at her, scratching her stomach and grinning like a little kid.

"So is it Sasha, then?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look, she likes it!" Edward chuckled and took the puppy in his hands, putting her on his lap.

"You realize we have to go shopping for her…and get her to the vet…" I trailed off.

"Yes. Do you want to do this, now?" I looked at him incredulously. He has to be kidding!

"I just want to laze around." I told him.

"I'll make breakfast." He said cheerfully and jumped out of the bed.

"Don't burn down the kitchen!" I yelled after him as I made my way to the bathroom.

He appeared back and pecked my lips. "I'll be careful." He said leaving again only to appear back a second later, "Oh, and Mrs. Cullen, we're still on our honeymoon so don't shower without me." Edward winked and left for good this time. I laughed at his high spirits.

After I brushed my teeth, I went to the kitchen and we had burnt sausages.

"Very good." I complimented him, crunching on the burnt sausage.

Edward scowled at me and spit his sausage, chugging down a glass of juice. "It's horrible. You can't possibly like it!" he said disgusted.

"It's crunchy." I laughed and kept chewing.

"Stop eating it to make me feel better." He told me snatching the plate from in front of me and throwing the contents in the garbage bin.

"I was eating that! Your kid liked it." I said truthfully. I, somehow, liked the burnt sausage.

"I'll make toast." He offered. I stopped him before he destroyed the bread, too and I made breakfast for us.

After our breakfast and shower, Edward tried to make me stay on the tire in the garden.

"It's stable! Look!" he sat on it and started swinging.

"I don't know…I don't want to fall."

"You won't." he murmured and dragged me between his legs, just keeping me there while he swung back and forth.

"She's cute." I said watching Sasha run around our back yard.

"She is. I didn't thank you for the piano. How did you…I can't believe…" It was a rare occasion to hear Edward speechless.

I shrugged. "I got the idea on the plane on the way there. I talked with Rose and Carlisle." I told him, gripping his fingers on my belly where they rested.

"Is it my old piano?" Edward breathed in my ear making me shiver. I nodded.

"How, Bella? I am immensely grateful."

"Ask Carlisle how, not me."

The next two months passed smoothly, we took Sasha to the vet and met once with Jacob and Tanya. I was really apprehensive about this, but when I saw them, all the worry went out of the window. This didn't change the fact that I didn't like Tanya.

"_I think they're not coming." I said for the third time, feeling happier._

"_They will." Edward threw me a confident look._

_We were in Starbucks, waiting for Tanya and Jacob. _Joy!

"_It will be okay, baby." Edward murmured in my ear._

"_Let's hope. I'm not in the mood to get all Mama Bear and kill her for ogling my husband."_

_He chuckled and kissed me. It was quite comical sometimes, how big I was in comparison to Edward who looked so small and fragile next to me._

_I took another sip of my tea and then excused myself to the girls' room._

_When I returned, they were there. I had to be calm and keep my cool. As I arrived at the table, Edward got up and helped me in my seat then kissed my forehead. As much as I hated this, I was glad I could rub it in her face how much he loves me._

"_Hello, Miss Swan." Jacob greeted me._

_I squeezed Edward's hand, "Actually, it is Mrs. Cullen." I stated, grinning like a fool. My dream from high school had come true. I was Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen._

"_Bella." Tanya nodded, looking bored._

_It was starting to get pressuring and I didn't like it. I nodded in return, a jerky head motion._

"_How did this happen, Jake?" I asked interested._

"_I happened across Tanya and I knew I had never loved Leah. I told Leah about the divorce three hours later after I had met Tanya. Cool, eh?" He was such a child sometimes. _

"_He's not telling you all of it." Tanya smiled and interlaced her fingers with his onto the table. "He hadn't even _talked_ with me before he divorced Leah. Two weeks after that, he got the courage to talk to me." She snickered._

"_You're intimidating." He muttered, making Edward cough to mask a laugh. They continued telling us about them until their first date, they were quite entertaining, completing each other's sentences._

_Edward leaned into me, "She's smitten with him. Trust me." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. _

"_What about you? Everyone would have known if you got married." Tanya said, dragging us from our moment._

_We changed a look and grinned, "We eloped." I announced proudly._

"_Has Emmett heard of it? Probably not, you wouldn't have been alive." Tanya laughed and raised an eyebrow at Edward._

"_Don't remind me." Edward cringed at the memory._

"_How far along are you?" she asked, changing the subject._

_I rubbed my belly, "Eight months."_

_She opened her mouth to ask something when Edward's phone rang. He sighed annoyed and excused himself, going outside, but not after pressing his lips to my throat._

"_Is it hard?" Tanya asked me, making me turn my head from the door Edward had disappeared through. Jacob had left, too. Probably bathroom. We were alone._

"_It's his job." I answered thinking she was talking about the phone call._

"_No. I meant…the pregnancy." She whispered softly._

"_It depends. If you get morning sickness, the first three months are hell. Then it's fun because you're constantly horny." I told her, blushing as I remembered the car incident._

_I had said too much in front of his ex-wife. She eyed me confused, disgusted and amused. Huh?_

"_I don't think I want to know. But I had to ask. You see…I'm expecting, too. I hadn't told Jake, yet. I'm afraid…How did Edward react to the news?"_

_Model Tanya…pregnant? Miss-I-won't-ruin-my-body pregnant? WOW!_

"_He found out on his own. I mean, I had fainted in my bathroom after seeing the smiley face and the pink lines. The tests were next to me." I explained._

"_Scared the hell out of me, too." Edward chuckled as he came back. He turned to Tanya amazed, "Is it true?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

"_What is what?" Jacob asked as he came back, too._

"_Don't panic, nothing's wrong. I'm just…we're…" Tanya stopped and sighed, unable to tell him the truth._

"_She's pregnant!" Edward said, surprise still evident in his voice._

_I pinched his forearm and I think Tanya kicked him under the table. "OW! What's wrong with y- oh! You didn't know!" he said astonished to Jacob._

"_Is it true, honey?" Jacob asked Tanya. She nodded solemnly and glared at Edward who had the decency to look ashamed._

_As they discussed their future baby, my moron of a husband turned to me smiling sheepishly. "I had no idea."_

"_And you had to boast it?" I grounded my teeth. Jake looked happy, but I'm sure he would have appreciated if Tanya told him about the pregnancy not Edward._

"_It was a surprise and I couldn't have stopped myself. She never wanted one! I mean, she said she'd ruin her body." Edward murmured so they wouldn't hear. _

"_You shouldn't have said it." I said again._

"_Are you okay? How do you feel?" he changed the subject and his tone became softer._

"_I'm good. I never thought I'd do this…but here I am."_

"_No, Bella. I mean, are _you_ okay?" he whispered and touched my belly softly, rubbing circles and put his head on my shoulder._

"_We are okay. Quite hungry if you ask him."_

"_Her." He said confidently. "And yes, we should go and feed you." Edward chuckled and leaned to kiss me. I don't know what possessed me, but I grabbed his hair and kissed him passionately. It wasn't until Jake cleared his throat that we resurfaced, grinning._

"_Hey!" Edward jabbed his finger at him. "We're still newlyweds." And to my horror and pleasure, he dived in for another toe curling kiss._

We were at my birthday party, with everyone gathered in our back yard when my contractions hit. After six hours of labor that seemed an eternity to me, I had a boy _and_ a girl. She was small and a surprise. She had stayed behind her brother, not even the doctor was able to see her.

I named him Anthony Paul as I had originally planned and the girl had to have a special name. I named her Renesmee Lillian, the first name was a combination between Renee and Esme, my mothers and the second…well I showed my gratitude to Rose by doing this; her second name was Lillian and I felt that I had to do this after how she put up with me in college and now. Everyone thought I was joking when I said the first name, only Edward found it sweet.

As sweet as the twins were, in moments like this one, when one was crying provoking the other to cry too in the middle of the night, it was torturous. I jumped out of the bed and stumbled to their room. I fed one as Edward fed the other, he always ended up with Renesmee. Daddy's girl.

I slumped on the couch in their room and fed Anthony as Edward was trying to find her mouth without opening his eyes. He looked cute, trying to stay awake when he was dead on his feet.

"I can't wait for them to grow up." He muttered and plopped on the couch, his head falling on the back of it.

"You'll want them little when they grow up." I said, burping Anthony.

"I won't. All I want is a full night's sleep." Edward muttered.

A year later, after they had learned to walk, it was worse. We had to run around the house and make sure they don't hurt themselves.

"Anthony, if you tug at Sasha's tail one more…." I groaned as the poor dog yelped. She was too good with them, letting them tug at her and jump on her back. She loved them as much as we loved them.

"Dog." He grinned and made me wince as he gripped Sasha's tail harder. I pried his fingers off her tail and she dashed out of the room, whining. Poor dog.

"Let's go find her and apologize. You hurt her." I whispered.

"Cute."

"She is cute, yes." I laughed and picked him up which was becoming more and more difficult considering his weight.

We found Sasha in the kitchen munching on her dog food. I put him down and he went straight to her tail. It was a lost case. I sincerely give up.

"Ma!" Oh yes, Renesmee was supposed to be asleep. She had discovered how to talk in the baby monitor and was always calling me through it. She never called me 'mom' or 'mama', it was always 'ma'. As for Edward…he had been 'daddy' since her first word which was…guess? 'Daddy'.

I picked Anthony and went upstairs. "Yes, honey?" I asked Renesmee.

"Buf! Buf!" she pointed to the butterfly above her bed. I put her down. I couldn't make her be a butterfly, she was heavy and I couldn't spin us around as Edward did. Usually, kids are airplane…but no! Our girl had to be a butterfly in Edward's imagination.

The front door closed with a loud bang and a curse from Edward. "I'm home!" As if it wasn't obvious!

"Daddy!" They both screamed at the same time and dashed out of the room. I rushed after them to stop them from going downstairs without my assistance. I caught Anthony's arm and Renesmee's collar. Edward ascended the stairs, two at the time. And he complains that he's getting old!

He took Renesmee in his arms, "Hey, baby girl!" he cooed and she giggled, putting her small hands on his cheeks and kissing him soundly. He had taught her that or she picked it up from him when he thought he was subtle by kissing me in front of them.

"I see, you love her more." I teased him.

His eyes widened and squished her between us as he hugged me with his other arm, smashing his mouth to mine and moaning. "I love you, B."

"Mama?" I heard a muffled question. Anthony! He was at my feet, my hand still around his arm. Edward's kisses still made me forget about the world outside. I picked him up, "Sorry, hun. Say hi to daddy."

"Daddy!" he clapped, hitting me in the face in his enthusiasm.

Edward looked concerned at me, I shook my head, I was used to this, and then he leaned down and kissed Anthony's forehead.

We got downstairs and after eating, we sat in the living room watching TV. One kid on each of our laps, our hands joined and stealing a kiss every now and then. This is how we spent our afternoons, lately.

Anthony tugged at my hair, getting my attention and a few hairs out.

"That's not nice, buddy. Don't hurt mommy." Edward frowned and kissed where he had tugged. "Does it hurt, love?" he murmured to me.

"I'm good. Sasha has it worse." I sighed and turned my attention to my son. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Oh, I talked with Carlisle…" Edward whispered conspicuously.

"And?"

"And…he's coming to get them for the weekend." He continued nonchalantly, but I could see a grin threatening to explode on his face and his eyes clouded with pent up lust.

"Oh…and here I thought we'd go to the Zoo." I laughed as his face fell. Then he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't joke with this, Bella! I'm going to explode, soon."

"Daddy boom!" We burst in laughter at Renesmee's conclusion.

"Yes daddy will make boom and there won't be anymore daddy. " He said dramatically, but he shouldn't have said it in front of the children. They burst in tears. Edward threw me a panicked look.

"Your fault." I snorted and tried to calm Anthony as Edward promised Renesmee he wouldn't go anywhere.

Saturday, 9 AM.

I closed the door after Carlisle and a second later, arms wrapped around me.

"We don't want daddy to make boom, right?" Edward whispered in my neck, turning me and pressing me in the door. I felt him hard against my stomach and I felt the first signs of arousal building in me. He grinded in me as he devoured my mouth, grunting.

The doorbell rang. "We're not accepting anything!" Edward shouted and turned his attention to my neck.

"It's me. You forgot to give me Nessie's bunny!" Carlisle yelled. I muttered a profanity at everyone's joy of calling my kid after a mythical monster.

Edward had gone to retrieve the bunny and was back in seconds, he thrust it in my hand. "Here, give it to him and get back." He muttered and disappeared from view.

I opened the door and put the bunny in Carlisle's waiting hand. "Bye!" I rushed and as I closed the door, I heard him laughing. "Thank God for grandparents or God knows what the poor kids would see from their parents!" I heard him mutter as he departed.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked slyly as I went to our room.

"Just you Dad. He said, quote 'Thank God for grandparents or God knows what the poor kids would see from their parents!' Kind of true, right?"

"They'd learn how tab A got inserted into tab B and created tab C or C _and_ D in our case." He chuckled and pushed me to the bed.

"I was more thinking that they'll realize there was no stork that brought them to us." I laughed at his logic. His idea in comparison with mine was dirtier.

Next thing I knew, it was his tongue on my naked chest. When had he taken my shirt off? He sucked at my nipples, driving me crazy. We hadn't had any time alone in over a month and it was entirely too much for us.

"Screw slow!" Edward rasped and got up, shed his clothes, almost ripping his pants as he stepped on a pant leg. I followed his lead, shimmering out of my clothes.

His eyes were almost black with desire and he simply leaped, like a feline on me, opening my legs and diving his perfect cock in me. He started ramming it in and out, hard and fast, unable to control his pace, not that I cared. I needed him just as much. We had time for sweet lovemaking later. Now, this was primal.

"Turn." He ordered and got out of me, breathing heavily. I did as told and looked over my shoulder when I didn't feel his presence behind me.

Music filled the room. Prince. _Darling Nikki_. Please, let _Pussy Control_ be next, I begged silently, remembering that time on my old bed in my flat.

Edward was behind me and in me, in a few seconds, mimicking his movements from that day. The day he found about Marie Collins.

He moved in time with the beat, driving me wild and the next song was indeed, _Pussy Control_, my amazing man remembered that day. Edward moved faster and uncoordinatedly by the end of the song.

He was shaking, holding back his release, just like me. Suddenly, he turned me back to face him. "We didn't manage to get this far last time." He chuckled and his mad pace turned in slow, languorous movements. He was making love with me on _Te Amo Corazon _and just like last time, he crooned the lyrics to me. Panting and shivering above me.

_At First I Couldn't Find The Words To Say  
How Much You Changed Me In Every Way  
I Just Wanna Thank You  
Each And Every Day  
Te Amo Corazon_

And then it happened. Edward arched his back, sitting on his soles, howling his release taking me with him. I could have come just by the view in front of me. This wild Edward made me shiver in want. I wanted more of him. He slumped on top of me, panting in my neck.

"We can continue after a nap." He drawled, slurring the words and started snoring a second later sending me in a fit of laughter. He was so amusing sometimes. I fell asleep too, running my hands through his wet hair.

We were together, we were living our dream. The house, the dog, the tire (I fell in love with him a little more when he put it there), the children and simply him. My Edward. I could forget about everything else, every other problem, as long as I had him there and he was always there when I needed him. Forever, as he had promised me many nights ago in our meadow in Forks. The night I had learned to count to seven.

_~END~_

* * *

**I don't desrve reviews, I know...but at least tell me what you think of this last chapter. And how much you hate me for making you wait fot the story to get updated. I bet some of you even forgot about it. :(**

**I'm sorry again. It's unlike me what I did with this story.**


End file.
